Super Bonnie and Pixie Hollow
by 51yroldxevfan
Summary: This story is a sequel to 'Possible Buffer'. Bonnie Rockwaller is kidnapped to Neverland, where she meets the Disney Fairies and helps save Pixie Hollow from an evil Dragon and Sorcerer.
1. Chapter 1

Super Bonnie and Pixie Hollow.

Disclaimer: This story is my original work and some of the characters used in this story were created by me. These characters are 'Buffer', (also Officer Buffer), 'Fairy Florence the Chief Healer', 'Balm', 'Polygon', 'Rhombus', 'Pentagon', 'Hexagon', 'Heptagon', 'Octagon,' 'Nonagon', 'Decagon', and 'Modvault the Elder'. The remaining characters are from the Disney Fairies franchise, which belongs to Disney Inc. I chose the 'T' rating because of violence in the story; there is mention of characters being killed either in self defense or in warfare and a mention of the death penalty later on. This story cannot be published for profit.

Chapter One.

Vidia had spent the better part of today cleaning out her home, which was located in a Sour Plum Tree. Vidia had been sweeping, washing and scrubbing her home until every nook and cranny was really clean. Even the inside of the closets, cupboards, and under her bed, were not missed. This clean-up was a long time in coming; ever since Vidia had been given the job of running down the Sprinting Thistles trapped in Pixie Hollow, there wasn't time to do much of anything else. Today however, everything was calm, so Vidia used the time to her best advantage. Later, she would go to have dinner with the other Fast-Flying Talent Fairies.

Vidia's Sour Plum tree is located some little distance away from the Fairy Home Tree, at the top of a hill, overlooking some of Pixie Hollow. Vidia liked it there because it was beautiful and peaceful, no stupid music going on at all hours of the day and night!

The other Fairies of Pixie Hollow didn't care for the Sour Plum Tree's fruit very much; they thought it was too sour tasting to eat, but Vidia didn't think they were all that bad. Vidia had been experimenting with sour plums and had discovered how to use them in recipes or cake frostings. Vidia could also bake pollen/acorn powder-dough pies, using sour plums mixed with honey or maple syrup. Those pies actually won the baking contest this autumn. Dulcie and Ginger were so angry! Vidia made two of them today for dinner with the others tonight.

Vidia was the fastest flyer in Pixie Hollow, and at one time, the most self-centered. Ever since Tinker Bell had arrived, Vidia saw Tinker Bell as a threat to her. Vidia wanted to keep the title of 'The Most Special Rare Talent Fairy in Pixie Hollow' to herself (which is really quite foolish, because all the Fairies have to work together and support each other in order to bring the four seasons to the Mainland). Vidia had tried to get Tinker Bell into trouble by having her capture all the Sprinting Thistles, but that attempt failed badly and almost ruined last spring. When Queen Clarion learned how Vidia had misled Tinker Bell, she became angry with Vidia. Queen Clarion punished Vidia by forcing her to begin rounding up all the Sprinting Thistles in Pixie Hollow; after all, Vidia was the fastest flyer in Pixie Hollow, the Fairy best suited for catching the Sprinting Thistles!

Vidia did as the Queen commanded her, but it was very hard work and it took a long time. Vidia spent that spring and most of that summer getting all the Thistles back to Needlepoint Meadow. The first few times Vidia was able to catch Thistles, she found herself dragged around on her 'petunia'! Many of the other Fairies giggled while watching that happen to Vidia, but everyone kept watch in case Vidia got hurt. When that did happen, everyone made sure Vidia got to the Healing talent Fairies.

Vidia began to learn that she was not the 'superior' kind of fairy she once thought. Vidia's 'embarrassing' moments caused her to realize she needed the others, yes, they had different talents and could not fly as fast, but the others were still just as important. Realizing that the other Fairies were looking after her, Vidia began being nicer and more polite to them. Vidia had also learned to appreciate the Tinker Fairies talents. Fairy Mary and most of the others forgave Vidia and were willing to help with her surprisingly clever inventions.

Soon, Vidia was becoming stronger and faster still. Vidia was learning how to handle the Thistles, how to herd them together, and was able to invent some of her own special clothes, tools and ropes to help capture them. By the time the last of the Thistles were caught, Vidia was quite strong, highly skilled, very fast, and powerful enough to actually lift a Thistle into the air and carry it all the way to Needlepoint Meadow! Vidia was becoming admired for her ability to protect Pixie Hollow from the Sprinting Thistles; no one, not even Queen Clarion, had ever dared to try that before!

Queen Clarion and the Fairy Council were receiving good reports about Vidia's new skills and about Vidia's better behavior, so they all agreed to gave the Thistle-control job to Vidia permanently. Their word was law in Pixie Hollow. Queen Clarion summoned Vidia, and after Vidia arrived, Queen Clarion gave this news to Vidia personally.

"But Your Highness, this isn't fair!" Vidia whined in protest. "How much more do I have to be punished? I cleaned out all the Thistles; do you have any idea how hard that was to do?"

"Yes I do Vidia," Queen Clarion firmly responded. "I have been receiving many good reports about you this spring and summer. You know, I was very happy to get them; your better behavior was very pleasant to see, and I am not the only one to say that."

"But it 's still punishing me," Vidia pouted, becoming a little annoyed, "You forbade me from going on Nature missions, and you gave my leadership job to Windspray!"

Queen Clarion was an older and very wise Fairy. She saw that Vidia was slipping back to her earlier self, so she instantly grabbed Vidia by her upper arms.

"You listen here my young Fairy," Queen Clarion sharply replied while shaking Vidia to get her attention, "this has nothing to do with punishing you! This is about the well being of Pixie Hollow! Those Sprinting Thistles are a deadly danger to every Fairy! Fairies have been killed by them!

"What?" Vidia gasped, "Did you say 'killed'?"

"Yes Vidia! Killed! A whole orchestra trampled and sliced to pieces! Never to play music ever again! One of the Music Fairies was my seedling twin brother!"

Queen Clarion released Vidia, turned away, placed her face into her hands, and softly cried for a little while. Vidia stood in shock; no one had ever seen Queen Clarion cry! Queen Clarion lost a twin brother to the Thistles?

Queen Clarion wiped the tears from her eyes and then turned to face Vidia again.

"There hasn't been a Fairy alive who could control those dangerous weeds--until now Vidia. Your rare special speed talent, and your new- found skills and strength, are the only things that can. You may now go on Nature missions with Windspray if you wish, but protecting Pixie Hollow must be your priority from now on."

Vidia never knew that the Sprinting Thistles had killed Fairies in the past. Now, Vidia became angry because of that. Vidia had her faults, but she did care about Pixie Hollow in her own way.

"All right Your Highness," Vidia sharply answered, "I will deal with the Thistles! I won't let you down!"

After Vidia finished her cleaning job, she removed the pies from the oven to cool, took a quick bath and took a nap for a couple of hours. This evening was a time to relax and to eat dinner with the Fast-Flying Talent Fairies who once were her pupils and crew: the Sparrow men Blast, Breeze and Windspray (Vidia's former second in command, and now in charge of the others); the Fairies Glenda, Pollen, Airreanna, Petal, Meadow-whisp, and Zypher. Two of the Tinker Sparrow men would be there too; the quite rare twins Nut and Fasten, who had helped Vidia a great deal. When the time arrived, Vidia dressed up with her pretty Oak Leaf dress, fetched the pies, and flew off towards the Home Tree. It would be a happy and fun evening together.

Bonnie Rockwaller was quite tired this evening. She had spent the whole day and early evening in the chemistry laboratory of the University of London, decomposing some toxic waste, using her Pink Energy Crystal power. Bonnie was not going to school there, she was helping out her chemistry professor's old English classmate. He had a big chemical waste problem that he could not deal with, so Bonnie was asked to go to London and eliminate the waste for him. It took two days to do, and everyone just stood and watched the show in awe as Bonnie's power broke the waste down into the various solid elements. When Bonnie was finished, she was the heroine of the Chemistry Dept. and the Lab had some beakers full of fresh metal elements for future use.

After a late dinner, Bonnie was returning to the girl's dormitory where she was assigned a room. Many of the chemistry major girls wanted to take Bonnie out with them, but Bonnie was too tired to go for tonight. As Bonnie was walking, she looked up toward the eastern sky, and noticed two stars near each other. They were quite bright and strange; the star on the right was little higher and a little brighter than the first.

'That's odd' Bonnie thought. 'I have never seen those stars before. I wonder why they are like that'.

Those stars were the gateway to Never land and someone there had great interest in Bonnie's power.

Bonnie stopped to study the two stars for a minute, and then continued walking towards her room. Bonnie didn't know it, but she would soon learn what was in store for her. Someone was carefully watching the two-day use of her Power from the top of Torth Mountain across the North Sea. That person was named Yensid the Evil, a terrible wizard who was Kyto's past master. He had evil plans; revenge against the Pixie Hollow Fairies and Queen Charity (Queen Clarion's predecessor), all of whom succeeded in banishing him from Neverland and imprisoning Kyto in his cave those many years ago, at terrible cost to themselves. Yensid the Evil had somehow learned of Bonnie's own power and carefully studied it for a long time. Now, he was ready to craft an evil plan that would use Bonnie as an unwitting weapon. After Yensid was finished with Pixie Hollow, he would then enslave Bonnie, in order to use the Pink Energy Crystal's power for himself.

Yensid sent Kyto after Bonnie on the second day Bonnie was working in the Science Lab. Kyto flew during middle afternoon to reach the Mainland at dusk. He arrived at the college dormitory where Bonnie was staying and laid low on the roof, waiting for her to arrive.

Bonnie arrived at her room and was now preparing to go to bed; washing up, teeth brushing and changing into her heavy wool-linen night robe, a warm thing with long sleeves and built in slippers. The evening was warm, so Bonnie opened the window wide open. Instantly, Kyto tore his head and long neck through the window-screen, and then blasted Bonnie with some kind of yellow/gray powder. Kyto used so much blast force that some of the powder was rammed directly into Bonnie's lungs. Bonnie was saturated with enchanted pollen and blown backward against the wall. The pollen immobilized Bonnie before she could engage her Pink Energy Crystal power. Kyto had then grabbed Bonnie with his strong talons and flew back toward Neverland with her. Bonnie was still awake at first, she noticed the star pattern as Kyto followed the second star and flew on to Never land. Bonnie could not make any effort to resist, because she was quite dizzy. Bonnie could not tell that she, along with her night robe, was actually shrinking in size! All she could do was watch and catch some sleep. At the first light of dawn, they arrived at the Neverland coast. Bonnie was then placed on the beach, where the Fairies would eventually see her.

Kyto then returned to his cave at the top of Torth Mountain, where Yensid had once again set up his sorcery shop. Yensid had been able to return to Neverland in secret by sneaking a ride on board a passenger ship. The ship sailed quite close to Neverland, allowing Yensid to float to shore under his own magic power, continue on to Torth Mountain, then free his old friend Kyto from his bonds.

"It is done Yensid", Kyto hissed with delight. "The Bonnie human was awake during our return; that should add to her fear and uncertainties! It was wonderful to fly to London once more."

"Excellent my friend," Yensid replied with rubbing hands and eager tone, "The enchanted pollen you saturated her with will slowly bring her under my control. Bonnie has already been reduced in size to that of the Never Fairies."

"Then revenge for my imprisonment and your long exile. Afterwards, Bonnie becomes a powered slave girl for you, to do your bidding. The source of Neverland Pixie Dust becomes mine."

After a mutual eager laugh, Yensid and Kyto keenly glanced at the large Crystal Ball. In time, they would eventually see and hear all of what Bonnie did. This would allow them to plan their attack on Pixie Hollow.

Bonnie was flat on her back and a little groggy from the enchanted pollen Kyto had sprayed her with earlier. Slowly, Bonnie's head began to clear and she began to cough heavily, coughing up the pollen she had inhaled. Kyto had sprayed her with a great deal of that pollen. Bonnie kept on coughing and spitting up for a while, lying on her left side, but eventually, Bonnie's lungs finally cleared and she was able to relax. Bonnie stayed on her left side for a short while longer, then rolled onto her back, sat up, and placed her face into her hands. 'Oohhh, my head', Bonnie thought, then she began to remember what happened last night.

Vidia had awakened at the usual time this morning. As she washed up for the day, Vidia remembered the wonderful food and fun she had with everyone last night. 'I had forgotten how much fun it used to be,' Vidia thought. 'I didn't mind the Home Tree all that much when I was younger but then everyone got crazy with all the music. I decided it was time to move into my Plum Tree, and as I became superior with my talent, then later training a crew, well, my head got too big I suppose.'

Vidia washed and dressed in her normal work/patrol clothes, which we would recognize as 'cowboy' clothing. These clothes included an armored long-sleeve vest with armored leg chaps (Vidia discovered how to make armor using the sharp, tough scales of the Sprinting Thistles, stiffened up with Pixie Never-glue). Vidia then collected her Thistle-lariat rope, Thistle-whip, and Thistle-tongs. Vidia used those tools to deal with Sprinting Thistles and they were very important to her personally. The tools were friendship tokens from some of the Tinker-Fairies. Vidia had designed them, but the Tinkers, especially Nut and Fasten, helped her make them. Vidia stepped out of her home, locked the door, and decided to fly along the beach this morning, on her way to the Pixie Dust Depot. It would be a pleasant flight this morning; the sun was warm and the air nice and still. Even so, Vidia knew that she would have to watch carefully for hungry hawks.

Bonnie quietly sat in the sand, still rubbing her head and face a little more. Soon, Bonnie noticed she was placed on a strange beach; Bonnie did not know she was in Never land. Now with a clear head, Bonnie crossed her arms in some little anger. 'Darn it', she thought, 'a nice time to be without my sneakers! I don't know what that overgrown lizard was, but next time I see it, he will get a good dose of my telekinetic laser! A fine situation I'm in; I couldn't even get my shield up in time!' Everything about this beach was so big; was this coarse sand or small gravel she was sitting on? Bonnie began looking around studying the terrain, and noticed the very tall grass, or some kind of weird trees, behind her. Bonnie got up and started briskly walking towards the border when she heard a strange screech and then a sharp cry of "look out, hawk" above her. She looked up, and saw a giant bird diving at her. It was a Never land hawk looking for his Fairy breakfast!

Bonnie raced at top speed for the cover of the grass. She made it to cover, with a few seconds to spare, but the hawk wasn't giving up so easily! Mr. Hawk had a lot of practice catching Fairies and it was a simple matter for him to hop over the tall grass, pouncing in pursuit, talons ready to grab his meal!

Bonnie kept pouring on the speed through the grass, constantly changing direction as she ran. The hawk kept after her, screeching in frustration as it kept missing Bonnie. Finally Mr. Hawk smacked his head on a small branch after Bonnie managed to get behind a tree. Mr. Hawk was dazed for only a few moments, but it was long enough for an angry Bonnie to raise her telekinetic shield! Mr. Hawk pounced again and finally got a good grip on Bonnie's shield bubble, but he found that he could not close his talons around it.

Mr. Hawk was then treated to a telekinetic laser burst right into his chest, from an angry Bonnie Rockwaller! The impact knocked Mr. Hawk back in the air, toward the beach, where he fell flat on his back, halfway to the water's edge! Bonnie then charged in pursuit, and once she cleared the grass line, the hawk was preparing to attack once again. Bonnie fired another powerful burst at Mr. Hawk, smacking him squarely in the beak and knocking him on his back again! The angry hawk got up and attacked once more, but the third burst from Bonnie sent him some distance into the ocean, where he quickly became breakfast for a large shark.

While Vidia was flying to the depot, she noticed a strange girl sitting on the beach, paying no attention to the sky above her. Vidia looked up and saw a hawk high up, and when the hawk dove for the girl, Vidia screamed "look out--hawk!" at the girl, then raced toward a large tree to hide. Vidia then watched a fight take place that left her dumfounded! Did she just watch some kind of wingless, pink-glowing Fairy defeat a hawk? Vidia closed her eyes, shook her head a little, and blinked her eyes open again.

Bonnie had just destroyed the hawk, but she was still in a fowl mood! Bonnie stayed close to the grass, her arms folded and her foot stomping the ground slightly. Bonnie then lowered her arms, clenched her fists and shouted in anger: "You stupid dragon-lizard, if I ever see you again, I will turn you into plant-food!" Bonnie then turned and stormed to the tree that saved her, sat down at the base, and then whined: "What happened to me? It's not fair. I don't want to be here, I want to go home." Bonnie then broke down and started to cry with her face in her hands.

Vidia stayed up in the tree, watching the girl very closely. If Neverland is not her home, then where did she come from? A 'dragon-lizard' brought her here? Is she a human from the Mainland? No, couldn't be! A human that small with that kind of power just doesn't exist! Still, she acts and speaks like a human. She looks like a young girl who is angry and scared. 'Maybe I should go to her and see if I can help her,' Vidia thought. 'I don't think she is an invader, but if she kills me, there is no one to warn Queen Clarion.' Well, that is what Vidia thought anyway. As Vidia was watching Bonnie cry, the new Fairy Prilla came up from behind her.

"Hey Vidia!" Prilla happily piped up. She didn't notice Bonnie below.

Vidia gasped, jumped and almost fell out of the tree. Vidia caught herself, then spun around to confront Prilla.

"Hush Prilla, don't you scare me like that!" Vidia responded with a low harsh tone, slamming her hand over Prilla's mouth.

"But," Prilla responded, still muffled by Vidia.

"But, nothing!" Vidia harshly responded, her voice still low, "Look down there!"

Prilla now saw the still crying Bonnie below.

"I don't know who or what that girl is! Go warn Queen Clarion, Prilla!" Vidia quietly hissed with a frightened tone. "Go warn Queen Clarion now!"

Prilla now understood what Vidia wanted. Prilla nodded, Vidia released her, and then Prilla shot back toward the Home Tree with all her strength.

Vidia then turned to look at Bonnie once again. Bonnie was beginning to calm down now. After thinking for a few moments more, Vidia decided to go down and meet Bonnie. Vidia landed a little distance away from Bonnie and decided to leave her tools behind, out of sight, so the girl would not feel threatened. Vidia then slowly came closer to Bonnie.

"Is there something I can help you with, dear?" Vidia said with her sweetest voice possible.

Bonnie looked up toward Vidia, tears still in her eyes. Vidia then saw Bonnie's sharp, glowing pink fingernails and glowing pink colored eye pupils, surrounded by teal colored irises. A shudder ran down Vida's back.

"Don't be afraid dear, I won't try to hurt you. My name is Vidia. This Island is my home. What is your name?"

Bonnie cleared her throat, wiped her tears away, and answered: "I am Bonnie Rockwaller. I was carried here from London by a monster. A giant hawk tried to eat me."

"Yes Bonnie Rockwaller, I know. I was the one who screamed 'look out' when the hawk was diving toward you."

Bonnie's expression then brightened. "You did? Oh thank you for saving me! Please," Bonnie pleaded, "can you help me get home?"

"I can't Bonnie, I don't have that much magic power, but our Queen Clarion may be able to help you."

Bonnie looked with surprise at Vidia, and then began to look Vidia over for a little bit. Magic power? Wings? A strange eye shape? Vidia was a little curious about Bonnie also, but she chose to let Bonnie satisfy her curiosity first. Bonnie had apparently been sprayed with something; Bonnie was quite dusty and dirty. If she was a normal human, is that powder enchanted?

"Bonnie," Vidia began, "I would like to ask you some questions. It's important. Let's go and sit under that tree and talk."

Vidia then moved her hand to touch Bonnie, but Bonnie jumped back. Bonnie had worked with dangerous chemicals in the past, so she understood the danger of contaminating other people by accident.

"No Vidia, don't touch me yet! I don't know what this powder did to me, but it may be dangerous! Everything seems so big around here! Either this island is giant, or I am smaller somehow!"

Vidia then went to sit down at the tree base. She smiled at Bonnie, and then motioned for Bonnie to sit beside her.

"You are right Bonnie. You are very much smaller. Hmm, if that powder is enchanted, then it shrunk you down to Fairy size. No telling what else it may do.

"From where I come from Vidia, there are lots of dangerous powders around. I have never seen anything like this before, or heard of magic, enchanted stuff, or Fairies, except in Walt Disney storybooks. They get really silly sometimes; the things they write."

"Uh-Bonnie," Vidia asked, "what is a 'Walt Disney'?

Vidia and Bonnie sat, talked and questioned each other for a long time and demonstrated their powers and traits to one another. Bonnie eventually asked Vidia if this strange island had any 'dragon-lizards' around.

"There are a few, but they don't come around often." Vidia replied.

Bonnie nodded, sensing there was more, but she said nothing. Vidia picked a 'large' pretty Bluebell flower, and handed it to Bonnie. Bonnie smiled, looked the flower over, sniffed it a little and tucked the stem into her chest pocket, leaving the flower exposed.

'But only Kyto is strong enough to bring you here dear', Vidia thought to herself while watching Bonnie, 'if he managed to get loose--we are in trouble'.

Prilla quickly arrived back at the Home Tree. To say that she was agitated would be an understatement. Prilla raced around the Home Tree, from bottom to top, crying out an alarm that a stranger was in Pixie Hollow and that Vidia may be in trouble. Almost every Fairy in the Home Tree heard some portion of that alarm. Way up at the top of the Home Tree stood the Council Chamber, located near Queen Clarion's home. Prilla just burst right into the chamber, interrupting a minor meeting; there was a problem concerning what color blackberry juice everyone should drink at the approaching banquet. Prilla was so agitated she was glowing bright, bright yellow and making a buzzing sound with her wings, while buzzing in circles around the whole Chamber Room!

"Everyone hurry---a stranger is in Pixie Hollow Vidia may be in trouble---oh this is really bad it could be an invasion of monsters-----Oh we are terribly in trouble---!

"Prilla, sweetheart" Queen Clarion called out, "land and calm down! What monsters? What invasion? What about Vidia?"

Prilla landed and ran right up to Queen Clarion. Normally, that would be very bad Fairy manners, but in Prilla's mind, the safety of Pixie Hollow was at stake!

"Oh Queen Clarion we need the Army right away Vidia is watching---------!"

Queen Clarion instantly cuffed Prilla's mouth with her hand, then kissed Prilla's forehead, planting a tiny magic pulse to calm Prilla down.

"All right, sweetheart", Queen Clarion replied, gently holding onto Prilla's face, "Let's start again, from the very beginning, and tell us what is going on with monsters and Vidia."

Prilla then recounted her encounter with Vidia, how Vidia was watching a stranger who might be a monster, and that Prilla was sent back to warn the Queen with serious urgency.

"Prilla dear, are you sure what you saw was a monster?" the Queen asked.

"The girl looked like a teeny-tiny human, and she was wearing a funny dress." Prilla anxiously answered. "Oh please Your Majesty, Vidia looked so scared!"

Queen Clarion then lifted her head up and looked straight ahead in deep thought, while still holding on to Prilla. 'Prilla is likely exaggerating; she is a new Fairy, but she is friends with Vidia and many other Fairies and has been right about things before. Ever since Vidia had been given the job of dealing with the Thistles, she had grown a lot stronger and tougher. Vidia would not frighten easily. If Prilla is right, sending the Sparrow man soldiers would be wise'. Queen Clarion decided, released Prilla, and then turned to face the Ministers.

"Minister Autumn, you are in command of the Sparrow man Army, so marshal the soldiers immediately. Minister Spring, gather some of the Healing talents and some of the Anti-Sorcery talents, especially Sparrow man Modvault the Elder. All of you then meet me at Springtime Square, near the EverBlossom Plaza. Prilla, you will lead us to Vidia and remain beside me no matter what happens! Mistresses Summer and Winter, remain here, settle this issue yourselves and take charge until further notice."

It didn't take long to make the preparations Clarion asked for. Most of the Fairies were already alerted by Prilla's panic, so answering the alarms was not difficult. Within the hour, everyone gathered at the EverBlossom Plaza. Queen Clarion super-charged all the soldiers with special blue pixie dust, then everyone followed Prilla and Queen Clarion to the beach where Vidia was, following the shoreline route.

***********************************End Chapter 1***********************************

* * *

7


	2. Chapter 2

Super Bonnie and Pixie Hollow Chapter two.

Vidia and Bonnie had both decided to get up and go for a walk along the beach and get some sun. While walking toward the beach, Vidia picked up her tools and showed them to Bonnie. Bonnie smiled a little, noticing that they all looked like 'cowboy' stuff! While walking, they passed a raspberry patch, so Vidia collected two 'giant' raspberries for breakfast. While they were both eating and walking, Vidia was leading Bonnie toward Pixie Hollow. Both girls stayed close to the grass and kept watch in case more hawks showed up. There was more talking and giggling, as they spoke of different things and sparrow men and human guys being so clueless sometimes! Soon, they both heard an odd pulsating sound in front of them, off in the distance, coming toward them. Bonnie naturally did not know what that sound was, but Vidia did.

"Bonnie dear, listen. That sound you hear is the Sparrow men Army coming toward us, most likely to look for us."

"An Army? Really? To rescue you from me?"

"If I know young Prilla, yes!" Vidia said with a laugh. "The poor dear!"

"Who is Prilla? A friend of yours?"

"Yes, the dear little one found me while I was watching you from a tree branch. I sent her back for help while I was still frightened myself. I can just imagine the report she gave Queen Clarion!"

Bonnie then looked at Vidia with concern, then darkened a little and placed her fists on her hips.

"That doesn't sound very encouraging Vidia! Another fight is the last thing I want! It's not my fault I was brought here! If that Army wants a fight, they should go after that stupid dragon-lizard!"

"It will be all right Bonnie." Vidia carefully answered. "Queen Clarion is not the type to do anything rash, and Minister Autumn isn't stupid; he commands that Army." Vidia now began to walk toward the shoreline, facing Bonnie. "Come, follow me, do as I do, and everything will be all right."

Bonnie was wary, but began to walk with Vidia. Vidia calmly continued toward the water, about halfway to the water's edge. Bonnie did the same, staying close to Vidia. The pulsating sound quickly grew louder, then Bonnie and Vidia could see the Sparrow men Army swarming toward them in the distance. Vidia drew her wand and fired two Pixie Dust flares into the air; the first one was gold, then the next was green. The signal meant 'I'm here--everything clear'. As the Army approached, the swarm divided into three portions. Two swept to the side and one continued straight in. Vidia then knelt down on one knee and motioned to Bonnie to do the same, which she did.

"They are going to encircle us Bonnie. That is the normal approach." Vidia then pointed with her wand toward a shimmering golden Fairy in the lead. "Oh, look Bonnie, that is Queen Clarion over there!"

"I don't know about this Vidia. Does your Queen and the others like us humans? I don't like the look of those weapons!"

"They will not attack first Bonnie. We Fairies don't do things that way. Please stay calm and, please, do not use your power for any reason!"

The Sparrow men from the side groups quickly formed a circle around Vidia and Bonnie, and then landed. A few of the soldiers hovered over them. The group coming straight in closed the circle with a straight line, forming the letter 'D'. Some of their soldiers hovered also. Queen Clarion, Prilla and Minister Autumn landed in front of the line, in front of Vidia and Bonnie. Then the Healing talent Fairies and the Anti-Sorcery talent Sparrow men brought in the Carrier carrying Sparrow man Modvault the Elder and Fairy Florence the Chief Healer, and landed them a little off to the side. Minister Spring, the Healing talents and the Anti-Sorcery talents then landed and stood in front of and around the Carrier.

Everyone looked at Vidia, and especially Bonnie. Bonnie was equally curious about Queen Clarion and Fairy Modvault. Everyone studied each other for almost a minute, and then young Prilla piped up.

"Vidia, are you okay? Did you fight and defeat the tiny human?"

"Prilla!" Queen Clarion exclaimed. "That is not polite! None of us knows anything about her yet!"

"Yes dear," Vidia answered with a sigh and a laugh, "I'm fine and no we didn't fight. We actually had a nice long visit."

Vidia remained on one knee, for Bonnie's benefit, and addressed Queen Clarion. Bonnie also stayed down and kept silent and still.

"Queen Clarion, beside me is a human girl. Her name is 'Bonnie'. She appears to be under some kind of spell, which shrank her down to our size. She is covered with some kind of enchanted powder, which may be dangerous to us. Bonnie was brought here against her will. I cannot say by whom. Bonnie also has some strange kind of power that she used to defeat a Neverland hawk by herself."

What Vidia just said shocked everyone. Everyone looked around at each other and tittered for a little while; 'Bonnie' defeated a hawk?

Queen Clarion and Minister Autumn both listened to Vidia's explanation then looked at Bonnie for a few moments. Clarion soon smiled, motioned for Vidia and Bonnie to stand up, and then began to move closer to Vidia and Bonnie.

"Your Highness, not too close!" Minister Autumn immediately cried out, seeing Bonnie's glowing eyes and fingernails. "Look out for her eyes!"

Queen Clarion now saw Bonnie's pink glowing eyes for herself and instantly stepped back with a loud gasp. All of the soldiers instantly tensed and displayed or drew their weapons.

"Its okay Your Highness", Bonnie called out, while displaying her fingernails to Queen Clarion, "I always glow like this. I don't mean you any harm, honest."

Clarion stopped and thought for a few moments. 'If this 'Bonnie' was powerful enough to defeat a hawk, she could have easily killed myself or Vidia just now, then have escaped, or given us a dreadful battle. Thank the Second Star she is not hostile right now.' "Well Bonnie," Queen Clarion answered, "I have never seen that in a human before. We Fairies glow also, but not like that."

"I'm the only human that does, ever since I swallowed the Pink Energy Crystal."

'Pink Energy Crystal?' Clarion thought. "Bonnie, could you please tell me where you came from?"

"I was kidnapped from London University, Your Highness. I was doing some salvage work there for the Chemistry Dept; breaking down some toxic waste back into the metal elements"

Queen Clarion's eyebrows rose a little in some confusion, 'chemistry dept.? Toxic waste? Metal elements?' Queen Clarion then continued.

"Well Bonnie you do seem like you were sprayed with something. I assume that is the enchanted powder?"

"Yes Your Highness. I was really plastered with it. I got it all over my hair, my nightgown and my lungs. Even my pockets are loaded with it. Yuk!"

Prilla was listening and heard Bonnie's remark. She laughed at that and because Bonnie was all dirty. Bonnie and Vidia smiled at Prilla. Queen Clarion began to relax now and soon she motioned for the soldiers to calm down.

Now satisfied that Bonnie was no threat, Queen Clarion motioned for Sparrow man Modvault the Elder and the others to come forward and take over with Bonnie. They did so. After a conversation with Modvault and Florence, Queen Clarion commanded a return to Pixie Hollow. Minister Spring would remain behind, observe and report on this matter later. Before leaving, Queen Clarion turned to Bonnie once again.

"Bonnie, I would like you to remain with Sparrow man Modvault the Elder and these other Fairies for now. They will care for you and make sure everything is safe."

Bonnie understood and nodded. Queen Clarion then lifted off with Vidia and Prilla and Minister Autumn. Most of the Army escorted them back to Pixie Hollow, but some soldiers were left behind with Minister Spring, Modvault the Elder and his crew.

After everyone left, Sparrow man Modvault, all the Healer Fairies, Anti-Sorcery Sparrow men and many of the soldiers introduced themselves to Bonnie. The soldiers were curious about how Bonnie fought the hawk, so Bonnie offered to demonstrate her power. The soldiers eagerly agreed; this, they wanted to see!

"First," Bonnie began, "four of the strongest fly over and attack me with your weapons; try to stab me with them."

The four soldiers now lifted off and hovered over Bonnie, watching her with interest. Bonnie now raised her shield bubble around her, and then called for the Sparrow men to attack. Well, that is exactly what the Sparrow men did, with all their Pixie Dust strength! They dove on Bonnie's shield and tried to penetrate it with their swords, lances and shields! They swung, lanced and bashed for a while, all to no avail! Now, Bonnie engaged her telekinetic laser, at very, very low power of course, and gently pushed each Sparrow man up into the air, while still inside her shield. After a few more minutes, and a few more of the soldiers joining in the play-fight, everyone came to a stop. One of the soldiers then came closer to Bonnie; he had thick, all white hair and was wearing a light gray coat decorated with a blue snowflake symbol.

"Bonnie," he asked, "do you see that big hard boulder over there near the water? If you had used more power with your pink light beam, how much damage could you do?"

"Watch and see," Bonnie answered. She then powered up and shot a much more powerful beam at the boulder, shattering it into a thousand pieces! Everyone stared for a moment then cheered and applauded. However, Minister Spring watched everything happen with fear and hostility on his face.

Now, it was time for business. Modvault the Elder called for order, then turned to Bonnie.

"My job, our job, young human Bonnie, is to heal injuries and to protect all of Pixie Hollow from sorcery danger. I have done this for over 462 years! We Fairies live a long time you know!"

"Oh dear Mister Modvault," Bonnie replied with a friendly grin and folded arms, "you don't look a day over thirty!"

Minister Spring and a few of the Fairies were shocked and a little offended by Bonnie's use of the word 'Mister' and by her teasing, but Fairy Modvault the Elder laughed and nodded. He knew Bonnie meant no disrespect. Fairy Modvault had, in times past, known and worked with a great many humans; most were nice, but some not so nice. 'It is too bad that their lifetimes are so short,' Fairy Modvault thought to himself, 'most humans I have met were quite fun.'

"A first lesson in Fairy etiquette, Bonnie." Minister Spring remarked with folded arms and a serious air. "We do not use human terms like 'Mister' or 'Miss' when addressing our elders. We address them respectfully, such as 'Fairy Modvault' or 'Fairy Florence', who is our Chief Healer here. In my case, I am 'Minister Spring'."

Bonnie nodded, then turned to address Fairy Florence.

"Fairy Florence, do you heal people with magic and spells, or do you do surgery sometimes, like when someone gets hurt with an arrow or sword slice?"

"We do both Bonnie. We use your human methods, but magic and potions come in handy too. I am going to use some magic and a potion to decontaminate you."

Fairy Florence now motioned for Bonnie to walk into the ocean.

"The first thing you need to do Bonnie, is to undress completely and wash in the ocean water with enchanted Bitter-Soap. Later, you will be rinsed off with enchanted Babbling Brook Water. My Healer Fairies must work with that soap, its very tricky to use. Fairies, you will wash Bonnie up, down, around and all over, even her hair. I will use magic power to conceal her."

First, Fairy Florence used her wand to raise large, dark water 'curtain' around Bonnie. Bonnie undressed and handed her robe and under things to the Anti-Sorcery Sparrow men, who placed them in a 'hazardous sorcery' container for testing at Modvault's lair later. The young Sparrow man holding the container raised his head over the curtain to take a quick peek at Bonnie, but he quickly received a slap on his face and a glare from one of the Healing talent Fairies.

"Mind your manners!" she scolded. "You know better than that!"

Now, all of the Healing-talent Fairies did a thorough washing job on Bonnie, without fail. It took some little time, but Bonnie was soon very well washed. Afterwards, two of the Healing talent Fairies flew to the Carrier to get some large towels to dry Bonnie off and cover her over.

"I am sorry Bonnie," Modvault called out, "but we need to take your gowns away for testing for a while."

"Our Sewing talents will find or make some new gowns for you later," Minister Spring added, with a not too friendly tone.

Minister Spring didn't care for Bonnie very much. Neither was he all that happy with her speaking to the Queen. Humans using 'Mister' and joking about Modvault the Elder's age is such terrible manners. The Queen shall know about this disgraceful lack of manners and this irresponsible play fighting!

After everything was quite finished, everyone lifted off to return to Pixie Hollow. Minister Spring flew toward the Council Chamber, in order to report immediately to the Queen. Bonnie, Fairy Florence and Sparrow man Modvault were brought back to Pixie Hollow inside the Carrier. Bonnie would be brought to the Home Tree Hospital for testing and observation. Afterwards, she would be given lodging there.

After Queen Clarion, Minister Autumn, Vidia and Prilla returned to the Pixie Hollow Council Chamber, Queen Clarion sent Prilla to the Baking talent Fairies for a fig-chocolate cake and lots of hot ginger tea. It had been a long meeting this morning and this 'invasion' added to the commotion somewhat. Mistresses Summer and Winter had already resolved the blackberry juice question. After Prilla had left, the Queen briefed the Council about what transpired, then had Vidia give a more detailed report about her meeting, and apparently befriending, Bonnie. Vidia also gave a full description of how Bonnie fought and destroyed the hawk. That story sent a shudder down everyone's back. Now Minister Spring arrived, clearly unhappy.

"How was a human girl able to find such power?" Mistress Summer asked.

"Bonnie said that she had swallowed something called the 'Pink Energy Crystal'," the Queen commented. "She displays a sharp pink glow in her eyes and fingernails. Nothing else was discussed at that time."

"There's no doubt Bonnie knows how to use it, love!" Vidia added, her arms folded, looking at Mistress Summer.

"Obviously, Queen Clarion, it behooves us to try to befriend this girl," Mistress Winter continued, "she could be a great asset to Pixie Hollow if we win her love."

"It is more likely that she would become a dangerous enemy." Minister Spring interrupted.

"Why is that, Minister Spring? Has Bonnie harmed anyone?"

"Not so far. She cooperated fully with the decontamination and seemed friendly after a fashion. The soldiers left with me wanted her to demonstrate her power, so Bonnie engaged them with a strange play fight, then shattered a large boulder in front of everyone. Notwithstanding, Bonnie is a human and naturally has appalling manners. I don't understand why Modvault found her so amusing."

"Tell us what happened." Mistress Summer asked.

"Bonnie had the audacity to address Modvault as 'Mister' and then joke about his age! A few of us were offended, but Modvault just laughed and smiled at her. I took it upon myself to correct her at that time." Minister Spring reported with a huff of satisfaction.

Everyone stopped and looked at Minister Spring for a few moments; that move could have been dangerous. Vidia smiled at him, but stayed quiet. Queen Clarion then broke the silence.

"Sparrow man Modvault the Elder has spent far, far, more time with humans than all of Pixie Hollow combined. Surely he can discern between friendship and insult. I might suggest that we refrain from 'correcting' Bonnie until we get to know her better."

"Should we then tolerate her bad behavior?" Minister Spring continued. "Allow her to offend us without consequence? Are the Fairies of Pixie Hollow merely wood-moss, to be trodden on by child humans such as Peter Pan and the Lost Boys? The late Queen Charity should have sent them back to the Mainland long ago. Thank the Second Star they are gone now."

"No minister, I agree we should not. However, you saw for yourself that Bonnie did very well in following Vidia's example at the beach and you apparently saw some of her power. I believe that she truly meant us no harm. I believe that Bonnie is here against her will and that she knows we are not at fault."

"Well Queen Clarion, you are quite right, I did see some of her power. I have also seen the conduct of humans. Bonnie may know that we are not responsible for her being here, but can your heart and wisdom tell us when she might turn upon us, like Captain Hook did? Fairies died because of him. By the Second Star, I would drive all the remaining humans back to the Mainland, and in honesty, you should too."

Queen Clarion now moved closer to Minister Spring, placed her hands on his shoulders, and turned him to face her.

"Your distrust of humans is well known to me Minister. As good and as valuable as you are, I cannot risk you offending or provoking Bonnie in any way. She is still young, potentially dangerous, and Pixie Hollow is quite new to her. Considering your present attitude, I command you to stay away from Bonnie completely for now. Do I make myself quite clear?"

Minister Spring looked back at Queen Clarion and began to reply, but Vidia now walked up to them, showing a broad smile on her face. She then wrapped both arms gently around Minister Spring's shoulders and tugged him away from Queen Clarion. Everyone else watched Vidia's rudeness and waited for the acorn to drop.

"Minister---Dear Love," Vidia began with her best silky smooth sarcasm, while still holding on to Minister Spring, "I would really listen to Queen Clarion if I were you. I have also seen Bonnie's power. Bonnie could turn your lovely sweet 'petunia' into morning tea, if she wished." Vidia gently kissed Minister Spring squarely on the cheek, let him go, and then placed her hands on her hips. "So, Precious, why don't we be a smart, respectful Minister and enjoy our remaining lifetime."

Vidia was being terribly rude to address a Minister in that sultry fashion, but no one could help smiling at the incident. Minister Spring remained silent, a little embarrassed. Queen Clarion then turned to Vidia.

"One last thing Vidia. When you addressed me at the beach, you mentioned you could not say who brought Bonnie here. I don't really believe that. Do have any idea who, or what, brought Bonnie here?"

"Bonnie said she was brought here by a 'dragon-lizard', with which she is very angry. The only 'dragon-lizard' I know of, strong enough to carry a human here, is Kyto!"

Everyone now went dead silent in shock! If Bonnie and Vidia were right, Pixie Hollow was in for big trouble! After a few more minutes, young Prilla flew back in, carrying the cake and tea.

"Here we are everyone," Prilla happily chirped away. "They had to make the tea while I waited, but its nice and fresh, and the cake is still warm and yummy."

Prilla carefully placed the cake and teapot on the table, and then started happily flying around the Chamber. All of the others just quietly watched Prilla play.

"Hasn't it been a lovely day today, finding the Bonnie human? She looked silly, being all dirty and all. She has pink glows in her eyes and fingernails and a lovely gown. We should make her our first Hawk-Fighting talent Fairy. Bonnie is a 'first talent', just like me! May I stay and have some cake and tea? May I be the one to cut and serve?"

"Yes Prilla, you may do so." Queen Clarion quietly answered. "However, I must remind you that strangers are not necessarily our enemies. In the future, we need to be a little more open minded, a little more observant, but still careful."

Prilla happily nodded, then rubbed her hands in anticipation of tea and cake. Now it was time to pass the plates and cups, then have a yummy social hour, then go home for the day.

Things were going rather pleasant with Bonnie so far, however Yensid the Evil was having a little trouble with his Crystal Ball. The ball was coming in cloudy and displaying an annoying pink shade. That interference kept them from learning about Bonnie's arrival adventures. He and Kyto were now able to listen in on some medical gibberish, along with some fashion ideas, between the Healing talent Fairies and Bonnie, but that was of no help. That enchanted powder should have begun to take over Bonnie's mind by now. Kyto had succeeded in blasting some into her lungs, as he was instructed to do. Yensid tried the last of the incantations and the remaining tuning powders, as well as some of the different wands, but there were no results so far. Obviously, something was wrong.

"I could attack her again Yensid," Kyto began, "and shoot more powder into her, but that would ruin our plan for a surprise attack. It sounds as if Bonnie is attached to those Fairies."

"There are two other Crystal Balls I could try," Yensid responded with an exasperated tone, "however the entire tuning cycle must be performed on them all over again."

"Can they both be tuned at the same time, and so save labor?"

"No my friend, each Ball must function by itself, one at a time. If all three were operating together, they could be badly damaged. Perhaps we should wait a little longer and see if the Ball responds. In the meantime I will prepare the other two as far as I am able."

"What of that pink cloud in the ball?"

"I do not know. Wait! Bonnie's power glows a pink color-that may be the reason! The character of Bonnie's power may be interfering! I could not learn all of its idiosyncrasies, or its source, from a distance!"

Yensid the Evil then walked to his library and began researching through older books with an eager disposition. Kyto watched him for a few confused minutes then decided to go hunting for some fresh meat. 'Fresh venison would be good tonight,' he thought.

Yensid the Evil was not the only one conducting tests and doing research, Sparrow man Modvault the Elder and his Anti-Sorcery talent staff were also busy at work in Modvault's lair. There were many tests to do, and fortunately, enough enchanted powder to complete them. Upon their arrival from the beach Bonnie's clothes were carefully de-dusted, grain-by-grain, and samples placed in the very special Tiny Black Cauldron set. These were real serious things; you don't use those cauldrons for just any old thing! One younger staff Sparrow man tried to use one to heat soup for lunch one day, and instead of soup, he got rocket fuel, a nasty fire, and painful blasts of power on his 'petunia' from Modvault's most powerful wand! Modvault's expert staff ran the different tests together while Modvault researched his own library and ancient archives, convinced he had seen that powder somewhere before.

Finally, after a lot of work, the enchanted powder was identified. The remaining powder was placed in careful storage. Modvault had now remembered the powder and what it was able to do. He now had the staff prepare the antidote, or what might be the antidote, then he flew the short distance to Queen Clarion's home to give his report. Only a very few select Fairies are allowed to do this; Modvault the Elder is definitely one of them.

Modvault arrived at the Queen's doorstep and gently tapped on the magic door, using a very unique tapping pattern. The door let him walk in and alerted Clarion to his presence. Clarion walked to the entrance and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hello Modvault, come in and please sit down, here on this very nice chair," Queen Clarion began. "Would you care for a piece of cake and ginger tea?"

"Ah, yes Queen Clarion, that would be splendid! It was a happy day that a very young Ginger discovered that recipe, with Dulcie's help. I have come here to report to you about the enchanted powder Bonnie was sprayed with."

Queen Clarion hushed him now in order to allow a little social time with her oldest subject and friend. Modvault the Elder was just that; at age 463, he was by far the oldest Fairy in Pixie Hollow, its Chief Defender against the evil arts, Mentor of an excellent staff of Anti-Sorcery talents and an important teacher to a once newly arrived Queen-talent named Clarion. It was from him that Clarion learned her own advanced skills, and all the other Fairies of Pixie Hollow were eager pupils of his.

"Tell me Clarion," Modvault asked, while munching on his little snack, "what of our youngest Fairy Prilla? Is she still the first of the Mainland Visiting Clapping-talents?"

"Yes she is" Clarion answered with warmth, "a bubbly little one who is eager to please. Its hard to believe that she recently saved Pixie Hollow from the Death of Disbelief."

Modvault nodded in agreement, sighed and went silent for a few moments: 'If only this threat could be so easily dispatched'. Clarion could see that Modvault was carrying a deep burden, she knew him too well.

"Tell me Modvault," Clarion began, "what is it that has you so worried?"

Modvault moved in his chair a little, to relieve some muscle pains.

"I fear that the news is quite grave. From what I have seen, Bonnie is a friendly young human girl with a power that has never been seen in Pixie Hollow. Bonnie has no way of knowing that she was sprayed with an enchanted powder specifically designed to immobilize humans for capture, shrink them down to our size, then enslave their minds to do the master's evil bidding. The master can control the victim and also see and hear what the victim does."

"Bonnie's instincts were quite right then," Clarion responded, "She was insistent that no one touch her."

"The powder is quite harmless to Fairies. It is Bonnie who is in danger. If Bonnie's mind is enslaved, then her power turned against us, the only way to protect Pixie Hollow is to kill Bonnie ourselves. Vidia and myself have seen that power in action. Whoever controls that power determines the fate of Pixie Hollow."

"Bonnie told me that she was using her power to--how did she put it--'break down toxic waste into the metal elements'?

"Yes, the human science of chemistry. Bonnie is what is called a 'chemistry major' in the human world. There are many different types of chemistries known to humans. Bonnie's power is apparently related to this. The humans have learned that all things are made up of different combinations of these 'elements' she spoke of, even us, all that is in Pixie Hollow, even down to pixie dust itself."

Queen Clarion now went silent, and stared straight ahead, deep in thought over what she had just learned. After a time she turned to Modvault again.

"Modvault, why do you know so much about this powder?"

"My old Master and I learned of this powder long ago. A former colleague of his, by the name of Yensid, secretly invented it. Yensid was a very rare Wingless Fairy, but also a master Wizard in his own right; master enough to win the loyalty of a certain Neverland Dragon named 'Kyto'. After inventing that powder, Yensid realized its possibilities, and then sought to conquer Pixie Hollow with the help of his dragon steed Kyto. In addition, Yensid felt that it was necessary to obtain human help, so he used the powder to enslave a human orphan boy, however, the young boy was kept at his normal size."

"By the Second Star", Clarion exclaimed, "That was Peter Pan! No wonder Queen Charity was so frightened of him!"

"All this happened under the reign of her predecessor, Queen Hope. Under the spell of the powder, it was Peter who horribly injured Queen Hope, and drove away a great many other Fairies, while Kyto feasted on some others. My Master and I eventually found the antidote to the powder. We cured Peter, and then successfully turned him against Yensid and Kyto. Yensid the Evil was defeated then forever banished, and thanks to Peter and the newfound Lost Boys, Kyto imprisoned. Queen Hope forgave Peter before she died of her injuries. Even so, young Queen Charity would not allow Peter, or the Lost Boys, to live in Pixie Hollow."

Queen Clarion stopped and thought again. After a short time she continued, with folded arms and a hint of anger in her voice.

"So now this terrible history threatens to repeat itself, with a young adult human girl who possesses a terrible 'Pink Energy Crystal' power! Peter and the Lost Boys returned to the Mainland to live normal lives; they can never be found now. Captain Hook and the Pirates are no more. Queen Tiger Lilly and the Indians are abundant and protect Neverland now, but the Mermaids are useless! Do you still have the recipes for the powder and its antidote?"

"Yes, all that has been carefully stored and archived, including the samples Bonnie brought with her. The antidote is being formulated as we speak."

"Should Bonnie be told of this?"

"If the powder has taken partial effect, Yensid will learn what she learns. Secrecy and surprise are our best allies now, against Yensid, and if necessary, against Bonnie."

"Will the antidote cure Bonnie?"

"I do not know. We have never encountered the likes of Bonnie before. If we cannot cure her, we must kill her. I will perform that dreadful task if it becomes necessary, and I pray it does not come to that."

"So do I my elder friend," Queen Clarion sadly answered, placing her face in her hands. "On top of that, I must place another fairy's life, or my own, at risk."

Modvault arose from his chair, moved closer to Queen Clarion, and then padded her on her shoulders.

"No Queen Clarion. Your place is here, to use your own considerable skills to defend Pixie Hollow. Other Fairies must do the missions outside of it. Many are quite able to do so."

********** End Chapt. 2*************************************

15


	3. Chapter 3

Super Bonnie and Pixie Hollow Chapter three

The next morning was a beautiful, sun lit day. The air was pleasant and lightly breezy, with hints of lovely flower scents and petals being whisked about here and there. The window to Bonnie's room was open so Bonnie was awakened to the fragrances. Bonnie rubbed her eyes a little and rose out of bed with a little smile. Not having any clothing yet, Bonnie wrapped herself up in the spider web linen bedspread and walked over to the window, and gazed out over the land of Pixie Hollow. She watched as Fairies and Sparrow men flew by going about their various jobs and talents. Some Sparrow men recognized Bonnie; they were the soldiers that had already met her. They saw Bonnie and waved an eager hello. Three had flown over to Bonnie to make further acquaintance, but were sharply shooed away by a very determined Fairy Florence the Chief Healer, who had just walked into Bonnie's room!

"Away with you! You think Bonnie is an exhibit of some kind? You have seen humans before, so fly, or else!"

They flew away with friendly waves and good-natured smiles on their faces. Fairy Florence the Chief Healer pulled the draperies shut, then looked at Bonnie with a small smile. Bonnie understood and she was giggling, amused by what Florence was thinking!

"Well Bonnie, we seem to be well rested today. Now, let's check those pink fire eyes of yours. Yes, very good, splendid! Clear as today! Open your mouth wide and say 'aaaahhhhhh'. Clear down there too! Minister Spring has made arrangements to send you some gowns to wear. The Sewing talent Fairies have made three for you, as well as eight pair of under things to use."

"But that 's impossible Fairy Florence," Bonnie responded, "I was never measured for them! How would they know my size? All those clothes, so quickly?"

"Yes indeed, my human Bonnie," Florence answered with a wink. "We Fairies are different in important ways to you humans. All they needed to do was look! You will be meeting Rosetta this morning. She is a Garden talent Fairy, who works with all plant life. She is one of many Talents who are responsible for bringing the four seasons to the Mainland, to the west."

Bonnie quietly nodded. Bonnie had done a lot of Science and Geography studies in High School and College. The 'Mainland' is not the mainland at all, that land is England. The real Mainland is further east of here, across from where the Thames River empties into the North Sea, which is between the British Isles and the western coast of The Netherlands and the northwestern coast of Belgium. Kyto had followed the two stars, from London, eastward down the Thames River, then partway across the North Sea. Remembering the Fairies kindness to her, Bonnie simply kept quiet.

Fairy Florence led Bonnie downstairs to the Home Tree front door and escorted her outside to a covered table. They sat and chatted further, until a well dressed and groomed red headed Fairy flew up to them.

"Good morning Fairy Florence" Rosetta began, with a smile and distinct American Southern drawl, "isn't this a lovely day, Sugar?"

"Good morning Rosetta, are the flowers open now?" Florence couldn't help a giggle when Rosetta spoke to her.

"Yes they are," Rosetta answered with a giggle, "but three of them were so naughty this morning!" Rosetta then turned and saw Bonnie. "Oh, oh dear me, where are my manners! Are you the Bonnie human Sugar Cane?"

Bonnie nodded, one hand over her mouth, desperately trying to squelch a laugh and hang on to her blanket wrap!

"Rosetta is here to take you to the Sewing talents, Bonnie," Florence continued, "and help you dress fairy style. Rosetta is Pixie Hollow's fashion cuisine."

"I sure am, Sugar, and you know Bonnie, that blanket wrap just won't do at all!" Rosetta said with a quizzical look, shaking her head, her finger placed onto her lips.

Bonnie couldn't stand any more. Bursting into laughter, she dropped her head onto the table with a thud, released the blanket wrap, and covered the sides of her face while laughing; face down, onto the table. Naturally the blanket slipped off of her; Bonnie had nothing else on! Bonnie just laughed and laughed, while Florence and Rosetta had a quick look, then picked up the blanket and wrapped it around Bonnie again. Florence and Rosetta then stood over Bonnie, smiling and giggling, while waiting for Bonnie to laugh herself out.

Queen Clarion had managed to get some decent sleep last night, after the meeting with Modvault, but it was still hard to get up today. Queen Clarion was not looking forward to what needed to be done. Today was a day to make some hard decisions; who to send on a spy mission to Torth Mountain, gather information, then go brief Queen Tiger Lilly afterwards. The Indians are very good and friendly to Fairies, but one must be very careful with protocol. Viola is indispensable there, for she had developed a strong friendship with an Indian boy named 'Flying Arrow'. Both had spent a lot of time together since they met, and Viola was taught a great deal of Indian customs, manners and protocol. Viola and Flying Arrow were invaluable as envoys between the Indian Village and Pixie Hollow. Flying Arrow even met with Queen Clarion a number of times, under Viola's careful guidance.

'The first thing to find out is if Kyto is indeed loose and to see if anyone is working with him.' Queen Clarion began. 'This mission will be nothing less than terribly dangerous. The Fairies who stand the best chance are the Fast Flying talents. Let's see, whom to send----.

Vidia? She is the fastest flyer and strong. No-she is needed to protect against the Sprinting Thistles; at that, she cannot be replaced right now.

Windspray? He is the strongest Sparrow man, the second fastest, and one of the better soldiers. No-he must remain as Leader and Mentor to new Fast Flyers. He is superb there.

Breeze or Blast? Both are pretty equal. Both are second strongest to Windspray and as fast as he. They work very well together and are also good soldiers. They once survived on the Mainland for two days after being stranded by weather. They seem to be able to tolerate rough conditions.

The Fast Flying Fairies Glenda, Pollen, Airreanna, Petal, Meadow-whisp and Zypher, are all very skilled at forces of nature and are also as fast as Windspray. Bright and attentive to their talent, but young and a bit delicate in their demeanor. No-not on this mission.

The Animal talents are the next best choice. All are survival wise. They are the most numerous. Young Fawn is friendly with either Breeze or Blast and is rough and tumble. Fawn is also very good with the Doves, the birds least likely to raise suspicion on a flight over Torth Mountain.

First choice, Breeze, Blast and Fawn together. They have the best chance, but I don't want to risk three Fairies. Second choice, Blast and Fawn. Blast and Fawn seem the most compatible, but Fawn is also close with Breeze. I will summon Blast and Fawn first.'

Queen Clarion, now finished with her planning, sent Viola, the Summons talent, to summon Fawn and Blast to the Council Chamber. Clarion then sat down at her desk and began to write a letter to Modvault the Elder, explaining what she was going to have done and ask Modvault to issue two enchanted communication/spying orbs to them, and to send one to her. Those orbs are used when there is a chance the spies are delayed in returning, or cannot return at all. Queen Clarion finished the letter, and then had Grace and Cinda carry the message to Modvault's lair. Clarion remained at her desk, looking at the lovely day, and watching her Fairies. Viola eventually returned and reported that Blast and Fawn were in the Council Chamber. Queen Clarion arose, and then walked to the Council Chamber with her heart still heavy.

Blast and Fawn were surprised to see each other summoned together. After the initial surprise, they began talking and playing together; Fawn was showing off her moves and tumbles, while Blast was showing off his soldier skills. Soon they sat down at the Council Table.

"Do you have any idea why we are here Blast?" Fawn began. "I was surprised to get this summons."

"I was too," Blast answered. "I don't know why either. I hope it has nothing to do with Breeze sticking his nose into Ginger's baking flower pot, or what he thought was a baking flower pot."

"No he didn't! Breeze is not that foolish! Ginger would kill him!"

"Yes he did. Breeze wanted to see what flower smelled like, so he stuck his nose right into a pot filled with buckwheat pollen, instead of baking flower. He started violently sneezing all over the Bakery. Ginger got real mad and started throwing all the spoons she could find at him. The last I saw, Breeze was trying to gain flight speed while sneezing his nose off, Ginger was flying after him, trying to brain him in midair with a rolling pin!"

"Well," Queen Clarion began with laughter, "I certainly hope Breeze will be all right."

Fawn and Blast jumped out of their seats, surprised by Queen Clarion's sudden presence. Clarion had approached the Chamber while hidden behind a column. As Clarion came closer, she stopped and listened to the story about Breeze. Fawn and Blast knelt down before Clarion, who then motioned for them to return to their seats. Queen Clarion then sat down next to them.

"I did not summon you both here to scold about Breeze," Clarion began, "but I do wish it was that small a matter. You already know about the arrival of the human girl Bonnie?"

Fawn and Blast nodded. Queen Clarion stopped, closed her eyes and sighed. Fawn and Blast immediately saw something bad was coming.

"There is evidence that Bonnie was brought here from the Mainland by the dragon Kyto," Clarion continued.

"That's impossible!" Blast exclaimed. "No way he could escape those tree roots!" Fawn was equally shocked, but stayed quiet.

"There is a possibility that he was set free by an ancient wizard named Yensid the Evil. Modvault the Elder believes this to be true, because of a certain enchanted powder found on Bonnie's clothes."

"Your Highness, if that is true, our home is in for big trouble!" Fawn responded. "Kyto eats Fairies for lunch and dinner and breakfast!"

"But the only way we can find out is if we both go to Torth Mountain and find out." Blast stammered in fear. "That is why you wanted to see us."

Queen Clarion silently nodded. Blast and Fawn both covered their faces with their hands, both frightened now. Clarion felt her chest tighten in sadness as she saw their faces. Here she was, Queen of Pixie Hollow, and all she could do was send others into harms way! Only Queen Clarion had any chance of defending Pixie Hollow against Kyto's attack, along with The Anti-Sorcery talents. All her other Fairies could do is flee or die fighting. That almost happened before under Queen Hope. Should she tell Blast and Fawn that? By the Second Star, why frighten these young ones any more than they already are!

Blast and Fawn lowered their hands and faced the Queen again.

"I am not going to command you to do this." Clarion continued. "I am asking you to, because I feel you two are the best suited to succeed with this dreadful mission. If you feel you cannot go, then do not go. There is nothing but terrible danger here and there are no guarantees."

"But if we don't go," Fawn weakly asked, "who will?"

"That, my dear little Fairy, is a problem for your Queen to solve. She will find another way. Your Queen will perish in battle herself, before Pixie Hollow does."

Fawn and Blast sat for a little while longer, then looked at each other. They both knew Queen Clarion meant what she said. If she will stay and defend Pixie Hollow, then the least they could do is try to make things a little easier for her. Blast and Fawn both nodded to each other then agreed to go spy at Torth Mountain. Queen Clarion then began to share her plans and preparations with them.

After the meeting with Queen Clarion, Fawn and Blast made their own final preparations: collecting cargo baskets from the Tinkers, then stocking them with food, water, some various tools, extra pixie dust and Blast's sword and shield. Then Blast and Fawn had an early lunch together at Dulcie and Ginger's shop. After lunch, Blast flew to Modvaults lair to collect the two orbs, while Fawn flew to the Dove Nook to ask for their help. Four of the male doves agreed to help. They all took off together to pick up Blast, load up the cargo/supply baskets, and then they were on their way to Torth Mountain with Fawn and Blast riding on the doves. Torth Mountain was a long way away, about four hours, when using the doves migration routes. An Anti-Sorcery talent Sparrow man named Hexagon brought the third orb to Queen Clarion. He was about the same age as Rosetta. Modvault wrote to Clarion that the orb had an extra trick built in. It would be best if Hexagon could remain and operate it for her.

Yensid the Evil was also making some progress. One of his other Crystal Balls turned out to be better suited for this job. It was still pink-cloudy, but the reception and sound were better. It wasn't quite strong enough yet to attempt a mind takeover. Yensid needed to know exactly how Bonnie's power worked, in order to fine-tune the Ball, and then enslave her mind. Bonnie was furnishing some information, and most importantly, was becoming trusted by the Fairies. This morning's outing with the curious, chatterbox fairy Rosetta may be just be what he needed. Yensid helped himself to a little more venison stew, and then continued to patiently watch and listen. Kyto was still out, carefully watching the Fairies from a distance, and carefully studying Pixie Hollow. If it was necessary to spray Bonnie again, Kyto would learn when and where he could best accomplish that.

For Modvault the Elder, things were also going as planned. He was pleased with young Hexagon's idea. Hexagon asked his friend Rosetta to spend time with Bonnie and carefully groom and watch her. Rosetta would be perfect: Rosetta is well polished with proper manners, patient, kind and a perfect teacher and companion for Bonnie, along with Vidia. In using Rosetta and Vidia as blinds, Yensid would be handicapped in his attempts at getting information. Hexagon had given Rosetta and Vidia stylish hairpins to wear when they were with Bonnie; the hairpins were mini-spy orbs, both with the same capabilities as Fawn and Blast's spy orbs. The hairpin orbs would allow Modvault and Queen Clarion to spy on Bonnie without Yensid the Evil suspecting anything and secretly talk to Rosetta and Vidia if necessary. Modvault decided to keep the antidote on hold. If Bonnie was taken over, a surprise cure would be best choice, that way Modvault might be able to turn her against Yensid and Kyto. Modvault really didn't want to harm Bonnie, however, if the cure could not work, then Modvault would have to use the Death Wand on Bonnie. The fate of Pixie Hollow was at stake.

Back at the Home Tree, Florence and Rosetta were finally able to settle Bonnie down. Florence and Rosetta tied Bonnie's blanket wrap around her, then both Bonnie and Rosetta went for a walk toward the Sewing talents, where Bonnie would be dressed up Fairy style. Some other Fairies and Sparrow men stopped to say hello during the stroll to the Sewing talent shop. They arrived at the shop, and spent a large part of the afternoon happily chatting, trying the gowns and having a lot of fun in general. Rosetta was absolutely in heaven, teaching Bonnie proper Fairy manners, and beginning to make her over Fairy style! Bonnie loved it too! Many other Fairies also stopped by to meet and talk. Eventually, Bonnie's lovely new gowns were complete. Bonnie mentioned that she could not pay for the clothing, in human terms anyway, but Rosetta assured her that things were quite a bit different in Pixie Hollow.

"You see Bonnie" Rosetta began, "Pixie hollow works by a barter system mostly. We don't trade that stuff you do, what is that called?"

"Money," Bonnie replied with a smile. "On the Mainland, people work for others, and get paid in money. Then they use that to buy things they need."

"Really, oh dear, does everyone use the same kind of money?"

"Different countries call it different names and print it in different ways, but it still works the same way; still the same idea."

Violet, one of the Fairies working on Bonnie's clothes was also curious, so she spoke up.

"Okay, you were taken from the Mainland. What do they call money there?"

"It's called the 'Pound'. Bonnie answered. "They can go One Pound, 5 Pounds, 10 Pounds, and so on, or they can go into Half Pound, Quarter Pound. I really don't know too much about Mainland money there. But in my real home, they call it the 'Dollar'."

"Your real home? You don't live on the Mainland?" Violet asked with some surprise. Rosetta and some other Fairies also came to attention, equally puzzled.

"Not that Mainland," Bonnie answered, being careful not to offend the Fairies, "My Mainland is very, very far to the west. It is called 'North America'. I was invited to your Mainland to do some work there with my power."

"Bonnie," Hem continued, while giving Bonnie's gowns a final inspection, "we know only one Mainland. You come from another? How many Mainlands are there anyway?"

"In the Whole World, there are seven Mainlands. The Whole World is unbelievably huge." Bonnie answered, while extending her arms into a semicircle. "It would take Fairies a very, very long time to fly around the Whole World."

Modvault, all the Ministers and Queen Clarion were all gathered in the Council Chamber, listening to Bonnie and the other Fairies talk, dress up and play through the Queen's orb. Modvault stopped by, wanting to check on the orb, to make sure everything was in order. Everyone was carefully watching and listening, making sure Bonnie was adapting, and that Blast and Fawn were still safely on their way to Torth Mountain. Everyone was quite surprised to hear about the 'Seven Mainlands' and the 'Whole World'.

"Wonderful, isn't it everyone." Queen Clarion opened after a little thought, "to see Bonnie and the others play. Bonnie seems to be adapting well. Those gowns are quite pretty too."

"I have been noticing that Bonnie is making a lot of effort to learn our mannerisms," Mistress Winter added. "Rosetta is an excellent teacher."

"I agree Winter," Mistress Summer added. Perhaps she may be ready to have some cake and tea with us? I would like to meet her and see her power function."

"Queen Clarion," Minister Autumn enquired, "I would like to make a sudden visit down to that shop; see how Bonnie reacts."

"All right" Clarion responded with a smile, "go and see."

Minister Autumn then glanced at Minister Spring. "Come fly with me, Spring, and greet her with me, as a test." He had forgotten that Clarion commanded Spring to stay away from Bonnie.

"No thank you Autumn. Be careful around her."

Minister Autumn promptly flew down to the Sewing talents shop (which Bonnie called a 'Taylor' shop), where Bonnie had just finished dressing into a pair of under things and one of her new gowns. The gown was a lovely light cranberry color, made of spider web linen. The borders of the collar, sleeves and skirt were covered in a wide black trim. The gown was quite comfortable and warm, simple to make, but pretty, with fairy style stitching and fairy style pleating in the skirt, accented with a black, flower-pedal pattern belt around her waist. Bonnie turned around in front of the mirror and gushed with delight, while looking at herself. Combined with Rosetta's makeover of her hair, Bonnie was a thing of Fairy beauty indeed! Minister Autumn landed in front of the shop, to the surprise of all the Fairies in that area, and gently knocked on the door. Rosetta answered the door, stood in surprise for a moment and began to greet Autumn, but he quickly hushed Rosetta.

"Shh, Rosetta." Autumn whispered. "Send Bonnie out to me, alone. You and the others watch, but say nothing. Lets test Bonnie together."

Rosetta smiled and walked back into the fitting room, where the others were gathered: "Bonnie darling, there is someone outside who wants to see you."

"Really?"

"Yes," Rosetta giggled. She then gave Bonnie a gentle push toward the door. "Go on Sugar, remember your manners now!"

Bonnie quietly walked out the door, and then suddenly came face to face with Minister Autumn. Bonnie was caught off guard for a moment or two, but then everything came back to her.

"Fly with you, Minister, oh, Autumn." Bonnie began with a slight head bow (good Fairy manners addressing a Minister).

"Fly with you, young Bonnie," Autumn answered with a smile. "Is that a new gown you are wearing?"

"Yes, isn't it lovely, Minister Autumn? The Taylor, uh, Sewing talent, Fairies made two others as well."

Bonnie then grasped her skirt with both hands, then slowly twirled in a circle, dance fashion, in front of the Minister (oops, bad Fairy manners! Never show off in front of a minister). The Fairies who were watching from inside the shop were shocked by Bonnie's twirling.

Minister Autumn was offended for a few moments, but he quickly reconsidered, 'Bonnie is pleased with her gown and she is new here, so, never mind for now.' Minister Autumn warmly smiled at Bonnie then asked: "Come fly with me Bonnie, I wish to show you some more of Pixie Hollow."

"I would love to Minister Autumn, but I cannot fly. My powers do not allow that."

"That's all right Bonnie, we can walk. We say 'fly with you' as a greeting, and because we can fly. We use our wings as easily as you use your legs. Come, let's go down this lane, and I will show you what makes up Pixie Hollow."

Minister Autumn and Bonnie went for a long walk together. Minister Autumn escorted Bonnie through the major lane, which circles around the Home Tree, which was the central area of Pixie Hollow. Many of the Talent shops are in this area. Rosetta followed behind them at a careful distance, watching to make sure things were going well and taking note of little mistakes here and there. As they were walking and talking, near the major pathway, which leads to Summer Glade, Bonnie caught sight of Vidia and Prilla overhead; they were finishing the afternoon patrol against the Sprinting Thistles. Vidia was dressed up in her 'cowboy style' patrol clothes and carrying her Thistle-lariat and Thistle-whip. Prilla was carrying the Thistle-tongs.

"Look Minister Autumn, there is Vidia up there. She was the first one I met when I arrived here. Who is that other smaller Fairy?"

"Young Prilla, the youngest Fairy here. Remember at the beach, she wanted to know if you were defeated by Vidia?"

"Yes I do!" Bonnie giggled. "Is it all right to call out to them?"

"Of course Bonnie."

Bonnie watched until Vidia saw them from the air, then she called loudly called out "Fly with you Vidia! Fly with you Prilla!" while waving to them. When Fairies call out like that, the Fairy greeted must approach and return the greeting, so Vidia and Prilla landed and returned Bonnie's greeting. They also greeted Minister Autumn, while Bonnie carefully watched. Rosetta moved a little closer now, just in case. Vidia silently smiled at Bonnie and Prilla was enthralled by Bonnie's new gown.

"Bonnie, that is a lovely gown! Is that really new?"

"Yes Prilla. The Sewing talents just made this one and two others for me. The workmanship is great! See all around Prilla?" Bonnie commented as she once again slowly twirled in a circle, to show Prilla the dress. Minister Autumn quietly watched, now realizing Bonnie meant no offense, but Vidia immediately spoke up, quite shocked by Bonnie's twirl.

"Wait Bonnie, don't turn like that in front of a minister!" Vidia gasped. "It is bad Fairy manners to show off to them!"

Bonnie immediately came to attention and stared at Vidia with a puzzled gaze. Sensing trouble, Rosetta now hurried forward and quickly greeted everyone.

"It is?" Bonnie gasped, "Why didn't someone say something sooner, Vidia? Rosetta? I don't want to offend anyone here! Why didn't you tell me?"

"We Fairies never knew humans were allowed to show clothes to Ministers like that." Rosetta quickly answered.

"It is only bad manners in front of a Minister or Queen Clarion," Vidia quickly added, "among other Fairies, its all right to show like that."

"Remember inside the Sewing talent shop Bonnie? You turned in there and everyone applauded? You would never, ever, do that in the Council Chamber, or in front of Queen Clarion!" Rosetta finished.

"Okay," Bonnie responded after a thoughtful pause, "but I wish I had known that sooner. Minister Autumn, I didn't know that before."

"Young Bonnie, Rosetta and Vidia!" Minister Autumn replied with his hands on his hips. "I am fully aware that this is only the second day of Bonnie's visit with us. I realize it will take her a little more time to learn our etiquette. In truth, we Ministers, and Queen Clarion, have been watching Bonnie's progress since she arrived. We are pleased with her, and with your teaching her. We will have no more worries now about little mistakes! If you three Fairies care to join us, Bonnie and I are going to have a pleasant walk through Summer Glade, where she will see the handiwork of the Garden Fairies!"

******************************** End Chapter 3 ************************************

22


	4. Chapter 4

Super Bonnie and Pixie Hollow Chapter four

Minister Autumn then extended his arm to Bonnie. Bonnie took his arm, and everyone walked together towards Summer Glade. As they drew near, Bonnie was awe struck by the pretty flora and the walk was pleasant and soothing as the different fragrances of the different flowers revealed themselves. Other Garden talent Fairies were going about with their duties, tending a flower here, trimming a blossom there, planting seeds, digging up hibernating bulbs, all while Rosetta eagerly explained everything about the Garden. Water talent Fairies were keeping everything watered or de-watered, Light talent Fairies kept the right amount of sunlight moving around. Animal talent Fairies were helping by keeping the earthworms and honeybees on track with their jobs of keeping the topsoil loose, fresh and clean, or pollinating flowers and collecting nectar. Bonnie was watching all these activities, and was beside herself with questions and fascination with the Talents in action. Especially with Iredessa and Dewdrop (one of Silvermist's younger talent-mates) who were both fascinated with Bonnie, and just could not answer enough of her questions! Soon, some Tinker talent fairies arrived with their wagon-load of new tools and repaired items. The wagon was pulled by Clank today; Cheese had eaten a little too much cheese last night! Bobble, Nut and Fasten started showing off the wares, taking in tools to be fixed and so on. Bonnie asked to go look at the wagon so everyone went over and watched while Bonnie was just captivated with everything in the wagon. Bobble, Clank, Nut and Fasten had heard about the human Bonnie, and they were all captivated with her!

Suddenly, there was an alarm cry of "Hawk! Hawk!" piercing the air, then the sight of a Never land hawk pursuing his lunch, the Summons Fairy Viola! All of the Fairies in the garden just dove for a hiding place and watched the tragedy unfold. Viola was desperately trying to out fly the hawk, diving, looping, swerving, but the hawk was slowly gaining on her. Some brave Sparrow men Scout talents were fighting the hawk, pelting it with practically anything they could get their hands on, but the hawk was too big to be bothered. Viola would soon tire and become prey. Vidia unloosed her Thistle-whip, and then swung it in a circle while she shot into the air at full power, heading directly toward the hawk. As Vidia passed close, she swung the whip directly into the hawk's face, slapping the hawk with a loud crack.

Screaming in pain and anger, the large hawk now went after Vidia. Viola made it to safety. Vidia was the fastest flyer in Pixie Hollow; the hawk would have a harder time catching her! Vidia just flew at full power, turning, looping, swerving, skidding, and shooting straight up and down. While that was going on, all the Fairies noticed an angry, fully powered up Bonnie Rockwaller, standing in the open. Bonnie was aflame with Pink Energy Crystal power; small pink lightning bolts coming from her fingers and eyes, and a large pink fire engulfing her. Vidia saw that, and remembering Bonnie's first hawk fight, dove straight at Bonnie, intending to give Bonnie a clear shot at the hawk. Bonnie understood and raised her hands over her head. Vidia instantly swerved away as hard as she could. Bonnie instantly fired her telekinetic laser; a shaft of bright red light and thunder engulfed the hawk inside a cauldron of pink fire. The hawk was consumed instantly; nothing but feathers and baggy skin attached to a shattered skeleton crashed into the ground. Only a large, very thick, sickening cloud of white, gray and brown dust remained in the air.

Vidia had watched everything happen while still in the air, but she still shook her head in disbelief. The first hawk was tossed into the sea, but this? Vidia circled around once more, then landed near the remains of the hawk. Vidia stared at the remains for a little while, turned, and then walked over to Bonnie in complete stunned silence. Now, Minister Autumn came out of hiding and walked over to Bonnie and Vidia, in shocked disbelief himself. Gradually, all of the Fairies in the garden came out of hiding and looked at Bonnie in silence. Clank, Bobble, Nut and Fasten crawled out from underneath the wagon and also looked at Bonnie. Viola now returned, flew toward Vidia, landed, and then grabbed Vidia with a strong hug. Viola was known to be pretty serious minded and a little aloof sometimes, but not this time!

"Oh Vidia, thank you thank you thank you for saving me" Viola sobbed while crying into Vidia's shoulder. "That hawk almost got me! They kill us all the time! Terrible!"

Vidia, thoroughly embarrassed and quite surprised, hugged and patted Viola on the back; "Its okay Viola, the hawk is all gone--really!"

"I hate hawks! Terrible!"

Bonnie was surprised that Viola didn't notice her, but then she thought: 'Well, Vidia did distract the hawk away from her. Maybe she didn't notice me kill it.' Minister Autumn placed his hand on Bonnie's shoulder, then said: "Thank you for saving them both Bonnie. Is that the 'Pink Energy Crystal' power we heard about?"

Bonnie nodded, then explained: "A little over a year ago, My Mother and I were kidnapped by some villains who wanted the Crystal for themselves. We were able to get away from them, and I swallowed it to keep it safe. The Crystal merged with me and gave me my power."

From a safe distance away, Kyto had watched everything happen and overheard everything said. He also nodded then thought 'Who will save you from us Minister'. Back at Torth Mountain, Yensid the Evil now rubbed his hands with glee; he now knew the character of Bonnie's power and where it came from. Yensid needed to do a little more research, and then enslave Bonnie's mind, and then the surprise attack! There was no rush because time was on his side.

Within the Pixie Hollow Council Chamber, Modvault, the Ministers and Queen Clarion had also seen and heard everything through Vidia's and Rosetta's hairpiece orbs. Mistress Summer gazed at the orb with her mouth open in shock. She then turned to face Minister Spring, who just quietly nodded to her.

"There you are Summer. You have been granted your wish; you have seen Bonnie's power in action. Do you still want to have tea and cake with her?"

"Bonnie saved lives just now Minister Spring, but she has just told Yensid the source of her power." Modvault commented with a tone of despair, rubbing his face with his hands.

"All Bonnie knew was that when Minister Autumn asks questions, it is proper manners to answer him," Queen Clarion commented with a sigh. "It would have been an insult not to answer."

Queen Clarion then moved toward Hexagon and her orb, in order to contact Blast and Fawn.

Blast and Fawn arrived safely on an outcrop on Torth Mountain, mostly because the four doves used their normal migration route to get close to the mountain and because Kyto was spying out Pixie Hollow. After they past the cave entrance, the four doves circled wide and eventually landed on the outcrop, located on the opposite side of the mountain, and hid in the trees and bushes. The mission was to see if Kyto was loose, see if anyone was working with him, and plant one of the orbs where it could secretly spy out of sight. Blast and Fawn got off the doves, unloaded all of the food/water baskets, Pixie dust pouches, and the two orbs, and then tucked them in a tiny shallow cave in the mountainside. The four doves nestled into the brush and grass, next to the cave, and then Blast and Fawn sat down in between them to relax, talk and play with the doves for a little while. It was getting late; supper time soon.

"Well, so far we made it," Blast began, "do you think Kyto saw us? He was a long way off."

"I don't think so, Fawn answered, He seemed preoccupied with something else, I don't know what."

"Well, the longer he stays occupied, the better for us. Should we plant the orb right away, or wait till morning? We can't fly at night, because we'll glow."

"For me, the sooner the better! I never liked this mountain!"

"Okay, I'll grab a bite, then I will plant the orb inside the cave. You will have to feed the doves by yourself though, and keep watch with the other orb."

Blast went to the mini cave and withdrew one provision/water basket, the two orbs, and one small Pixie Dust pouch. After bringing them over to Fawn, he sat next to her and ate some food and water. Suddenly, one of the orbs glowed with a light hum. Fawn picked up that orb, and responded to it.

"Yes, Queen Clarion, what is it?" Fawn answered with a soft voice, glancing at the image of Queen Clarion.

"Progress report?" Queen Clarion asked.

"Arrived at Torth Mountain and settled in for the night, in hiding. We are safe so far. We saw Kyto in the vicinity of Pixie Hollow about three hours ago, near the Autumn Section, while we were in the air. It wasn't safe to risk using the orbs then, because of a very bumpy flight and bad winds."

Queen Clarion nodded: "We have a situation. You must plant the spy orb as soon as possible this evening. I cannot explain now Fawn."

"We were going to do that anyway Your Majesty. We will proceed now."

"Be very careful my dear Fairies. Do not return at night. Avoid combat at all costs, remain in hiding." Clarion then vanished.

"That settles it Fawn." Blast remarked with a serious air, while picking up the other orb and placing it in his carry pouch. "I move out now, but I need you to rub a little Pixie Dust around my neck and shoulders, under my shirt. I can't glow anywhere now."

"That's right Blast, no dust on our clothes whatsoever! Now take everything off!" Fawn commanded with a mischievous smile and folded arms.

"What? Fawn!" Blast protested. "You can't be serious!"

"Time is wasting 'Fastee', everything off but your bathing suit!" Fawn commanded while still smiling. "This is going to be fun!" The doves were eagerly watching also!

Well Fawn was right, no glowing. Blast quietly did what he was told, quite embarrassed! Fawn rubbed him down thoroughly with pixie dust, all over his body. Fawn then commanded him to dress then gave Blast a good hard slap on his 'petunia'!

"OOww!" Blast squealed, with a small jump. "Fawn, come on! It was your idea!" Blast reacted, rubbing his 'petunia' a little. Fawn just stood there giggling; the doves were cooing in delight! Blast then dressed up again, picked up his carry pouch with the spy orb, and a small firefly light. After a final drink of water, Blast looked at Fawn once more.

"Okay, very funny, but wish me luck and listen in with your orb. If something happens, you know what to do."

Fawn's face fell and she nodded with a serious look. Blast flew off now. It was still daylight and if everything went right, he would be back before dark.

Back at the Summer Glade, the Garden Fairies, Animal Fairies, Tinkers, and Waters all quietly continued on with their chores, grateful to Bonnie, but subdued and uneasy. Never in the history of Pixie Hollow has anyone seen a Never land hawk killed so quickly and horribly; shot right out of the sky and reduced to skeletal rubble before even hitting the ground! Some of the Garden Sparrow men began cleaning up and burying the hawk's remains. They were the most subdued and uneasy; this could just as easily had been dozens and dozens and dozens of fellow Sparrow man soldiers being buried right now! Shattering a boulder at the beach was one thing, but this?

Minister Autumn, Bonnie, Vidia, Prilla and Rosetta continued with their stroll. Viola wanted to walk with them beside Vidia, because she was too frightened to fly. Things were quite a bit quieter now, although Rosetta still chatted with Bonnie about Summer Glade. Behind them, Minister Autumn and Prilla walked together and listened. Vidia and Viola were walking together behind them.

"Vidia," Viola stammered, "H-how did that hawk die so quickly? W-where did that red fire come from?" Viola saw Bonnie's laser destroy the hawk, but she did not know Bonnie had fired it.

"The human girl Bonnie, walking with Rosetta, has what is called 'Pink Energy Crystal' power." Vidia answered. "This is the second time she killed a hawk."

"A second time she killed a hawk?"

"Yes. I watched her fight and throw a hawk into the sea after she first arrived. Bonnie fed it to a shark! I never saw anything like it, or this."

Everyone walked back toward the Home Tree now. They would soon eat dinner together and begin to wind up the day. After dinner, Viola had gathered enough courage to meet and thank Bonnie for saving her. After socializing with Bonnie for a few minutes, Viola returned to Queen Clarion to give her report, but she was still quite shaken by her encounter with the hawk. Queen Clarion sat with Viola for a little while to comfort her and calm her down. Bonnie would be assigned to stay in her Hospital room for lodging and for some final tests asked for by Modvault the Elder.

Blast had slowly worked his way around Torth Mountain, eventually reaching the entrance to Kyto's cave. It was slow going because he had to stay hidden, quiet and look out for Kyto, hawks or eagles. Blast looked around again, and then quietly slipped into Kyto's cave, staying near the ceiling, and hiding among the rocky outcrops. All quiet so far, just a few sleeping bats here and there. Fly further in, darting in between the overhanging rocks. Silently keep going, going and going. There. Off in the short distance, the glow of a fire, and what looked like another Fairy, wearing a robe and wizard hat. That must be Yensid the Evil. So he was the one who freed Kyto! He must be very powerful, to pull that off! Go in a little more and find a place to plant the orb. Easy does it, one outcrop at a time. Okay, here looks good, let's check this alcove over first with our tiny firefly light. All clear, we will place the orb in this small alcove; it will have the best view and stay well hidden in the dark, good thing it only 'listens' and sends. The Orb is in place now, lets not stick around because Fawn will be worried.

Blast decided to take a slightly different route out. Easy does it, one outcrop at a time. Dart in between the overhanging rocks. The cave entrance over there but careful, one outcrop at a time. At the entrance now, take a quick look out, no Kyto. Go back the way we came, nice and slow, dusk is approaching but no problems. No Kyto, and no hawks or eagles. Fly some more, stop, hide and look. Fly some more, stop, hide and look.

Blast arrived back to the camp just as dusk was falling into night. Fawn was watching everything through her orb, but now she was stirred alert by one of the doves cooing a welcome to Blast. Blast landed and crawled back into their hiding place. Fawn smiled a welcome.

"Is the orb in place now?" Fawn eagerly asked.

"Success! Let's see if we can have a look, then contact Queen Clarion."

Fawn then worked her orb, and soon they had a full view of Yensid the Evil working at his library. They also heard some soft laughter. Fawn worked the orb again and then Queen Clarion came into full view.

"Yes Fawn." Clarion asked, "Were you successful in planting the orb?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Fawn happily answered. The both of us can tune into the spy orb!"

"I did see another person in the cave." Blast added. "He looked like a sparrow man, no wings, and seems about as old as Modvault the Elder, so he is probably Yensid the Evil. He has three Crystal Balls, potions and books and seemed quite busy. No Kyto yet."

"Kyto is still in the vicinity of Pixie Hollow my Fairies. A few select Scout talents have been watching him since your report. Stay well hidden now. Do not fly until I contact you mid morning tomorrow. Good night my loves, and pleasant dreams."

The next morning had an ominous feeling about it. Blast, the doves, and Fawn all had a good night's sleep together, but this new day just didn't feel right. Today was certainly warm enough, with some cloud cover overhead and a tiny bit breezy, but Fawn felt anxious for some reason. She rubbed her face a little bit then rubbed her own shoulders a little. Blast was watching and noticed her uneasiness; he was a little unsettled himself.

"Are you okay Fawn?" Blast asked. "Is there something wrong?" Blast knew perfectly well something was wrong, but he didn't want to frighten Fawn any further.

"I want to get out of here!" Fawn answered. "I don't like this mountain! I just want to leave now, I'm scared!"

"I am too. Something just isn't right. Do the doves sense anything?"

"I don't know Blast, but I will ask them and see."

Fawn turned to the doves to speak with them in their language. After a little while, Fawn looked back to Blast.

"The doves don't hear or smell anything wrong. One offered to patrol around for us. They want to know if we should leave now."

"I would like to but Queen Clarion said not to leave till she contacted us around mid morning. I don't think we should disobey her; she has been watching Kyto. Let's have breakfast and sit tight together till mid morning."

Fawn sighed a little: "Well, hawks and eagles will be hunting right now, so maybe you're right."

Fawn repeated their decision to the doves, and then she and Blast dragged out the supply baskets and fed the doves first. After the doves had enough, Fawn and Blast ate their share of food. Afterwards, Blast gathered all the empty baskets together and arranged them as a crude blind. Blast and Fawn huddled very close to the doves and very close to each other as well, all hidden behind the baskets. Blast had brought his sword and shield along with him, so he took them in hand, at the ready. Fawn moved in very close to Blast, snuggled in behind his shield just in case, then rested her head on his strong shoulder. Fawn felt better now, but she still wanted to leave. Blast and the doves all kept watch together for danger.

Rosetta had arisen earlier than usual this morning. She needed to report to her friend Hexagon, who was still on duty status with the Queen's spy orb. Rosetta flew to Modvault's lair to meet up with Hexagon and found him just exiting his dwelling, preparing for the daily ration of pixie dust, then onto Queen Clarion's office/throne suite.

"Good morning darling" Rosetta said with her twang and a giggle, while brushing her hair to make it perfect. "I heard you wanted to see me."

"I always want to see you Rosetta," Hexagon answered with a smile and a wink, "you are always the perfect Fairy to wake a guy up!"

"Oh shush, you naughty thing!" Rosetta giggled, gently pushing Hexagon away, then continuing to brush her hair.

"Its true really, but I also need to have your hair pin, as well as Vidia's, to recalibrate them. We are getting good response, but they still need some fine tuning every so often."

Rosetta removed her hairpin and gave it to Hexagon. Hexagon then walked to a nearby vine-bench and sat down. Rosetta sat with him to watch. Hexagon reached for the Queen's spy orb, than began to harmonize the two orbs together, using his wand, and other enchanted tools, to check for frequency response, polyphase alignment, sorcery tolerance, crystal sequence, etc. All of these confusing things are necessary to keep the orbs working properly. Besides, Rosetta loves to see all the colors and Hexagon loves to be with Rosetta!

After the tuning session was complete, Rosetta and Hexagon flew together to the pixie dust depot to receive their daily rations of dust. They both met Vidia, Silvermist and Viola there. After all five Fairies received their dust, they went to sit together under a large umbrella, made of twigs and woven leaves, to talk and to watch Hexagon recalibrate Vidia's hair pin.

"How does everyone like the Bonnie human so far?" Silvermist asked. "I heard reports that Bonnie saved some lives yesterday, that Bonnie actually killed a hawk."

"Its all true dear," Vidia responded with a serious air. "The hawk was attacking Viola, so I got it to chase me, then Bonnie blew it right out of the sky. That was hawk number two."

Silvermist stared at Viola and Rosetta in shocked surprise. They both nodded to her with a serious look. After a few more moments, Silvermist sighed, then continued watching Hexagon calibrate Vidia's hairpin.

"What is Bonnie actually like?" Viola asked. "Is she friendly? She saved us, yes, but does she really like Fairies?"

"She seems to," Rosetta replied. "I started teaching her manners yesterday, and she was learning them smoothly. During the time when we were at the Sewing talent shop, we were all having lots of fun together. Bonnie was all excited about seeing all the talents working in Summer Glade yesterday; questions and questions and questions!"

"I heard about that!" Silvermist commented with a laugh. "Bonnie wanted Dewdrop to totally explain how she could de-water those flowers!"

"When Bonnie first arrived at the beach two mornings ago, she acted like a normal scared human girl," Vidia added. "A little while later, we were talking about different things and laughing over human guys and sparrow men. When the Army confronted us, Bonnie followed my lead, and played along nice and easy."

"Bonnie followed everyones instructions at the beach when we were decontaminating her," Hexagon added. "She even played with some of the remaining soldiers. It seems like she really understood what we were doing and why and it seems like she really cares about us. Modvault told us that Bonnie is something called 'chemistry major' in a human school. I understand that she helps humans in the human world too."

After a few more moments with Vidia's hairpin, Hexagon handed it back to Vidia. Vidia promptly put it back in her hair.

"Rosetta, Vidia, are you both going to spend more time with Bonnie today?" Hexagon asked. "Modvault still wants you to keep a close eye on her."

"We were told the same thing by Queen Clarion," Rosetta answered, "but I can't do it today. I have to help out some other Garden Fairies at the far end of Summer Glade. The plan was to take Bonnie to Winter Woods and Tinker's Nook today. Give her more practice with Fairy manners and maybe have more fun."

"Oh Rosetta, please, please let me fill in today!" Silvermist begged. "I could help with her manners, or, or help with fashion, or, or answer lots more questions!"

"Okay darling," Rosetta said with a laugh. She then removed her hairpiece orb then fitted it into Silvermist's hair. "Make sure you wear this every time you are with Bonnie. That was my job too."

After chatting with each other for a few more minutes, Rosetta flew off to Summer Glade, Hexagon and Viola flew to Queen Clarion's throne suite, Vidia and Silvermist flew to the Home Tree Hospital, where Bonnie was staying. During the trip, Vidia explained the purpose of their mission to Silvermist.

****************************End chapter 4 **************************************

27


	5. Chapter 5

Super Bonnie and Pixie Hollow Chapter five

Kyto had returned to Torth Mountain last night. He knew some Scout talent Sparrow men were watching him yesterday, so he flew home when it was dark, when Fairies cannot see well. Kyto had learned a great deal of information about Pixie Hollow and about Fairy routines and about Bonnie's power. All this information will be needed when the attack begins. 'It is no wonder Yensid is taking his time with attempting to take control of Bonnie', Kyto thought to himself. 'That human girl is quite powerful indeed. She would have made a worthy adversary for me, but it is much better if she is on our side. With our combined powers, nothing can stop us. Soon I shall have all the pixie dust I desire, when I desire, and Yensid shall have a worthy slave girl under his spell, to help do his bidding and help protect him. He shall also share in pixie dust, to help refresh his own powers. Together we shall rule all Never land, over all who live in it, and never again shall we be outcasts.'

Kyto had a good night's sleep outside because it was a pleasant night. This morning, he awakened, and entered his cave to greet Yensid.

"Good morning Yensid," Kyto began. "Is today a day of progress?"

"Yes indeed my friend," Yensid the Evil answered with an eager tone. "The take over of Bonnie is almost complete, however, I fear that you must spray Bonnie again, to complete the takeover. Her power has a natural ability to block outside influence. That is typical of the power type Bonnie has, but it can be overcome. The proper Ball and Tuning Wands are ready now, and I have made some minor adjustments to the next batch you must spray."

"I feared as much, that is why I spent so much time in surveying Pixie Hollow. We will lose our surprise advantage if I am not careful. Obviously, I must focus on getting more into her lungs."

"True, but remember, Bonnie will inhale extra powder anyway as she gasps and tries to breathe."

"How long will the powder take to capture her mind?"

"About thirty minutes. Bonnie does not know that we can see and hear everything she does, with complete clarity. I have enough control now to plant ideas into her mind, but her will has yet to be taken over."

"Tell me Yensid, have you thought about enlisting extra help in our scheme? Remember Peter Pan?"

"All to well my friend," Modvault answered with some irritation. "Well do I remember Modvault's and our late Master's victory over us. Once Peter was cured, we met defeat. This time, there will be no cure. Yes, we do have extra help on the way; the Giant Wasps are approaching as we speak. They shall dine well on insects, animals and Fairies. Their Envoys should arrive soon."

"When they do, we shall all scheme, conquer and devour." Kyto said with a smile. "Fitting vengeance indeed!"

Giant Wasps are terribly dangerous to Fairies and difficult for Sparrow man soldiers to fight. Wasps gladly eat Fairies for a tasty treat if they can. Fairies are usually 5 inches tall. Giant Wasps are two and a quarter inches long, with a three-inch wingspan. Wasp jaws are strong enough to bite through Fairies bones and Wasp stingers are one-quarter inch long, injecting powerful venom. Even Garden Snakes and Field Rats usually stay away from Giant Wasps.

Queen Clarion was listening in through her orb, faithfully operated by Hexagon. Queen Clarion was a warm and caring Queen, not prone to losing her temper, but the utter disgusting cruelty she just overheard sent her into a fit of blazing anger. Clarion's eyes flared into golden fire, and she went aflame with pixie dust power.

"You miserable disgusting cockroach!" she shouted, crashing her fists onto the table, and then rising to her feet. "You would see your own Fairy kind scattered, killed and devoured, just to satisfy your lust for power and pixie dust? You enslaved Peter Pan, used him to murder Queen Hope and nearly destroyed us once before! Oh yes, Yensid the Evil, I remember those history lessons, all the Fairies which died because of you and the terrible memories Queen Charity had to bear!"

Queen Clarion sat back down, moved her hands to her face and began to cry. Queen Clarion remembered how Queen Charity, wonderful though she was, was so haunted with terrible memories of death and destruction. Crown Princess Charity was there, fighting alongside her fellow Fairies, watching many of them die. Soon after, Charity was watching Queen Hope die a slow painful death. Queen Charity was there, helping rebuild Pixie Hollow and lovingly caring for the scores of new Fairies now arriving. Some years later, when a new Fairy named Clarion discovered her Queen talent, she was showered with love, hugs and kisses from Queen Charity herself. The years of love, discipline, education, training and fun came and went, eventually ending on Charity's deathbed. Charity smiled as young Clarion came to her bedside, for the last time, and knelt before her elder Queen. Queen Charity now spoke the ancient Coronation Spell, to shift the Crown of Pixie Hollow onto Clarion's head.

"Enchanted Crown of Pixie Hollow, the reign of this Queen has past----a new Queen stands before you now, that Pixie Hollow shall last----arise and go now, powered by the countless stars above----to the head of young Clarion, new Queen of Pixie Hollow's warmth and love."

Charity smiled warmly as the Crown of Pixie Hollow arose and settled onto Clarion's head. Charity blew Clarion the final Pixie Dust Kiss, and then died in peace, as a tearful young Queen Clarion watched.

Queen Clarion was finishing her final sobs when she swore: "By the Second Star, I will perish in battle myself, before Pixie Hollow does! If we are victorious, I shall see that Queens Charity and Hope are avenged! Yensid and Kyto shall never again return to plague Pixie Hollow!"

Viola and Hexagon were in the suite with Queen Clarion. Both sat silently as they waited to do Clarion's bidding, first frightened by her anger, then angry themselves over what they heard through the orb. Soon Queen Clarion had calmed down and regained her composure. She then turned to Viola.

"Viola, I had never intended for you to learn any of this, but now that you know, realize that Bonnie is an innocent pawn in this game. If Bonnie learns any of what was said and done here, Yensid the Evil will also learn of it. The fate of Pixie Hollow hangs upon your silence."

Viola understood and nodded in silence.

"Go now dear, and summon all the Ministers and Modvault the Elder here at once. Hexagon, contact Blast and Fawn's orb, please."

Blast and Fawn were still in their hiding place, waiting for the Queen's contact. Naturally, they were also watching and listening in to what Yensid and Kyto were saying and planning. Blast and Fawn knew that Kyto was inside the cave, and might patrol around Torth Mountain today, so they would carry away everything with them; baskets, trash, all the empty containers, everything. Blast and Fawn were both shocked and angered by Yensid's evil, cruel plans for Pixie Hollow, but there wasn't much they could say or do about it. Fawn's orb suddenly hummed, and Fawn responded.

"My Fairies, you may fly safely away now," Queen Clarion began. "However I have learned that Yensid has recruited the help of the Giant Wasps in his plans. On your return flight, fly straight north west until you are far away from Torth, then swing wide westward. If you see the Wasps approaching, take note of the route, then plant the second orb in a place where it can scout the western routes toward Pixie Hollow."

"Yes Your Highness," Fawn quietly answered. "We know about Yensid's plans also."

"I expected as much. Fly now my Fairies. Do nothing but what I have asked for. Take no more risks. Report to me when you return." Queen Clarion vanished.

In the next few minutes, Blast and Fawn placed all the trash bags, and all of the empty containers into the empty baskets, and then loaded the baskets onto two of the doves. Another dove, the strongest flyer, would carry Fawn, her orb and most of the remaining water. The last dove would carry Blast, his water and his sword and shield. The doves were now given water and Blast and Fawn dusted themselves with their pixie dust. Afterwards, Blast very carefully flew away from their hiding place, looking out for Kyto, or hawks. The coast was clear, so Blast gave the signal, and then all four doves took to the air, headed northwest. One dove held back to allow Blast to catch up and climb on board, facing to the rear. The dove then sped up to take his place behind the dove 'diamond' formation; Fawn in the lead, both cargo doves behind her, then Blast in the rear, keeping a lookout and covering their escape. For the next thirty minutes or so, they all flew northwest over Never land. All the meadows and forests and glades were quite beautiful to see, but it was a bittersweet flight. If only they could have done this under better circumstances. Soon, Fawn's dove called out a strange alert call, and then went into a glide, intending to land in a certain small patch of flowers and a small brook. The other doves followed them down, and they landed among the flowers and small brook. Fawn climbed off her dove and went to sit among the flowers. Blast, a little confused, also climbed off his dove and went to sit with Fawn. The doves stayed together, cooing together and eating wild berries.

"I don't understand Fawn," Blast enquired. "Why did we land here?"

"This patch is a waypoint for the doves normal migration route," Fawn explained. "We are under the flyway now. The doves stop here to rest and eat and drink a little."

Blast stopped and thought for a few moments: "Well, I have been thinking. We need to do some aerial reconnaissance, but we don't really need all four doves for that. We could send the cargo doves back to Dove Nook and keep our two. Four birds going in two different directions will attract less attention. What do you think?"

Fawn sighed with an annoyed sound and stayed quiet. She soon placed her head in her hands, rubbed her face, and then leaned against another flower.

"I don't want to talk military strategy Blast, it's not my talent!" Fawn commented harshly. "I want to be an Animal Fairy and feed and look after my little fuzzies! Why did this Yensid the Evil have to come back and try to ruin everything?"

"I don't know. He wants what he wants I guess and 'acorn nuts' to anyone else."

Blast sighed and began to doodle on the ground a little. 'I don't like any of this either,' Blast thought to himself, 'She is right; she is an Animal Fairy. Work like this is the talent of the Fast Flyers and the Scouts, but the doves were needed on this mission, and Fawn is good with doves. That is why she is here, to be an Animal Fairy.'

After the doves had finished eating and drinking, all four of them turned to Fawn and called to her. Fawn went over to them, and after stroking and speaking with them for a bit, Fawn called Blast over. Blast went forward and began stroking and tickling the doves. Blast is not an Animal talent, but he tries to be kind to animals. Fawn watched Blast play with them for a while, and then suddenly interrupted.

"Blast, the doves are ready to leave now. What are you doing?"

"I am playing with them. They have been very good and brave on this mission."

"Well naturally, they are my animals! Stop kidding around and get aboard!"

"No, I think we need to play with them for a while longer."

"Look Blast," Fawn replied with rising anger, "you are a Fast Flyer Fairy! You know next to nothing about animals! Sure, tickle and play with them, but that does not make you an Animal talent Fairy! That is my talent, so leave that to me!"

Blast turned to face Fawn with his fists on his hips and a serious look on his face.

"Then start being an Animal Fairy, Fawn, and answer my first question!"

"Excuse Me?"

"You heard me! When I asked you about separating the doves, that wasn't just strategy! I wanted to know what was best for the doves, so I asked for your opinion! You think I want to sacrifice them? I want to get them, and us, all back home! Now I ask you again! We do not need four doves now! The younger two can carry back the cargo, and the older stronger ones can carry us on our recon mission! What is your opinion, Animal Talent Fairy Fawn!"

Fawn glared at Blast, her hand raised, ready to slap his face, but as she started to consider Blast's question, she lowered her hand.

"That kind of an insult could get us stranded here, Blast! Doves are very sensitive when it comes to a sense of duty! Why do you want to send the cargo back anyway? Its all just rubbish!"

"Because we both agreed to clean up our hiding spot and not leave any clues behind, remember? Kyto is no fool!"

Fawn stopped and thought for a few moments. Realizing Blast had a point; Fawn turned to the doves, and explained everything to them.

The conversation went on for quite a while. Eventually, Fawn turned back to Blast.

"The doves agree with you. These younger two will carry the baskets directly back to Dove Nook. The elders will carry us because they know Neverland better."

Blast and Fawn now removed one of the basket loads off an elder, and then loaded it onto the young one that had carried Blast before. After cooing a departure song, the two youngest doves took off, circled twice, and then flew back toward Dove Nook.

Blast watched them fly away with a sense of satisfaction. He felt that he protected two lives just now; they did their duty just fine! Blast continued to watch them until they were out of sight then turned to find Fawn pressing her face against her dove and crying. The dove held Fawn with his wing and let her cry. The second dove had moved closer to them and was looking out for them. After Fawn had settled down, she turned to Blast and apologized. Blast just smiled, wrapped his arm around Fawn's shoulders and reassured her that he didn't like any of this either; he would have preferred that he and Fawn had a big water fight at the Babbling Brook. He would even have let Fawn win! A little time of laughter together, then Blast and Fawn climbed aboard their doves, then took off to continue the reconnaissance mission. The mission would be successful, but it would confirm the worst and cost Blast his life.

Vidia and Silvermist arrived at the Home Tree, but they were met by Balm, one of the Healing talent Fairies. Bonnie was still in her room, being attended to by Fairy Florence. Bonnie had suffered a dizzy spell; she could not get up when she needed to. No one realized that the dizzy spell was caused by Yensid the Evil's slight increase in controlling her mind; just enough to plant ideas, but not yet enough to capture Bonnie's willpower.

"Will Bonnie be able to do anything today?" Vidia asked.

"I think so." Balm answered. "The dizzy spell occurred very early this morning. Fairy Florence is with Bonnie; she gave her a medication to ease the dizzy spell."

"I was kind of looking forward to meeting Bonnie." Silvermist added. "Can we go up and say hello?"

"I'll check and see." Balm answered.

While Balm was gone, another of the Anti-Sorcery talent Sparrow men, Polygon, had arrived to check on Bonnie's condition. He is the youngest of the Anti-Sorcery talents, but bright and learning his talent very well. He greeted Silvermist and Vidia, and started happily chatting with them. Polygon is good, fun and friendly, but sometimes has a roving eye for Fairy beauty. Balm, his Fairy friend, has to 'cure' that every once in a while!

After some amount of time Balm returned with Bonnie on her arm. Bonnie was dressed in her second gown, this one a light blueberry color with gray trim and a gray belt, but it was made the same way as Bonnie's other two gowns. Like Balm, Silvermist and Vidia, Bonnie was a thing of Fairy beauty today!

"Fly with you Vidia and----OOOhhh." Bonnie responded, with a weak smile and a seemingly blank stare. Due to the medication's effects, Bonnie could neither remember Silvermist's name, nor did she notice Polygon off to the side.

"Bonnie needs to get out into the air and walk for a while." Balm commented. " She should be herself in an hour or so."

"Fly with you Bonnie." Silvermist responded with a gentle smile and a gentle stroking of Bonnie's face and hair. "My name is 'Silvermist', raindrop. Rosetta could not come with us today."

"OOOhhh," Bonnie responded.

Vidia and Silvermist both reached out and took Bonnie by her two arms. Bonnie was a bit wobbly this morning! Polygon was looking at Bonnie now, but with a serious worried look; he didn't think to properly greet Bonnie or Balm. Balm moved to stand directly in front of Polygon and faced him with a stare and folded arms. She knows that Polygon is a little weak with his manners sometimes.

"Fly with you Polygon" Balm said with some firmness.

Polygon snapped to; "Oh, fly with you Balm" he replied with a small smile. His face soon fell as he stared back at Bonnie.

"How long has Bonnie been like that Balm, this could be important! Why did she need a medication? Modvault the Elder must know about this!"

Polygon then turned to try to take off, but Balm seized Polygon by his ankles, dragged him back to the ground, sat him down on a nearby bench, and then sat in his lap to hold him there. She then turned to wave at Silvermist and Vidia, as they walked off with Bonnie in hand.

The walk toward Winter Woods and Tinker's Nook was a fairly long one, so Bonnie had time to mostly recover from the medication. Vidia and Silvermist gladly escorted Bonnie with their arms interlocked, talking and laughing as Bonnie was further trained about Pixie Hollow and given more practice with Fairy manners. Many other Fairies passed them by, saying hello and talking with them. Bonnie was quite captivated with seeing the world of insects, 'small' animals, spiders, earthworms, pretty colored birds, and similar things from the Fairy perspective. Even some of the traveling Tinker Fairies had some interesting things to show off to Bonnie. When Bonnie was normal size everything was so tiny, but now they look much bigger and more interesting, or scary. It turned out that Beck, an Animal talent Fairy was walking alongside a big Banded Wooly Bear caterpillar. He is very big and round, covered with thick wool-like black hair and a large band of orange-red hair around his center. Beck was taking him to a safe area so he could eat some more food, and prepare to wrap himself in a cocoon. As soon as Bonnie saw them approaching, Bonnie rushed behind Silvermist and Vidia to hide! Bonnie could not stand caterpillars when she was normal size-now Mr. Caterpillar is almost as big as she is and really hairy!

"Oh no, no, no! I hate those caterpillar thingies, don't let it near me!" Bonnie squealed.

"What?" Silvermist reacted in surprise. "Caterpillars only eat plants Bonnie. Besides, you should give Beck a proper Fairy greeting now."

Bonnie stayed quiet, cringing behind Silvermist. Vidia walked over to Beck, petted the Wooly Bear, and then spoke with Beck a little. Silvermist, seeing that Bonnie really was frightened, embraced Bonnie and rubbed her arms to try to calm her down.

"Come Bonnie, easy now dewdrop. Silvermist has you, easy now."

"Come on Bonnie dear," Vidia soon called out, "greet Beck, the Animal Fairy."

Bonnie stayed quiet for another few moments, but finally she responded, "Fly with you Beck," with a shaky voice, still being held by Silvermist.

"Fly with you Bonnie," Beck responded, cutting Bonnie a little slack. "I don't get it Vidia," Beck continued, turning toward Vidia, "Bonnie blew away that hawk in Summer Glade yesterday without so much as a peep! Now she is scared of a simple caterpillar?"

Vidia just shrugged, while lifting her hands and shaking her head.

Blast and Fawn had located the camp of the Giant Wasps from high up, noted exactly where they were and continued flying toward a selected spot where the second spy orb would scout the western routes toward Pixie Hollow. Suddenly, Blast, Fawn and the doves were attacked by a couple of Giant Wasp scouts from behind. One Wasp attacked Fawn and the other went after Blast. Blast flew off his dove and attacked the first Giant Wasp with his sword and shield, to protect Fawn, while Blast's dove tried to distract the second Wasp. Blast fought the first Wasp with all his might; sword against stinger, shield against jaws. It was a very violent mid air fight. Fawn wanted to stay with Blast to try to help him but Blast screamed at her to get away and finish the mission. The second Wasp now attacked Blast from behind and drove his quarter-inch long stinger right into Blast's back! Then the first Wasp stung Blast again in the stomach! Fawn's dove, being the oldest and wisest, knew what was going to happen, poured on the wing power and sped Fawn to safety.

Blast's dove saw what happened to Blast, and became angry. He sped forward, caught one of the Wasps in his beak and crushed it to death. The other Wasp was still stinging Blast. Blast's dove now went after the second Wasp, but the Wasp let Blast go, and maneuvered to evade the angry Dove's beak. The Wasp escaped, but only because Dove noticed Blast falling then flew after him to catch him, both plunging closer and closer to the ground. Dove finally did catch Blast, very close to the ground, swerved upward as hard as he could, then also poured on the wing power, climbing back to altitude and flying to catch up to Fawn and her dove.

After a few minutes of fast flying, Fawn and her dove arrived at the spot where she and Blast wanted to plant the second orb. Fawn was horrified by what she had seen happen to Blast. It was all she could do to plant and secure the orb in place. Fawn did succeed however; completing the task Queen Clarion asked them to do, for the sake of Pixie Hollow. Now Blast's dove caught up to them, then both doves raced together back to Pixie hollow as fast as their wings could power them. Fawn was riding on one, but the second was carrying Blast in his beak, face down, holding onto him by his stomach and waist.

Fawn and the doves arrived at the Home Tree in about thirty-five minutes. Once the exhausted doves had landed, Fawn franticly raced up to the Hospital to get the Healing talent Fairies and tell them what happened. Fawn and two of the Healers raced down with a stretcher, placed Blast on it, and then raced back up into the Hospital. Fairy Florence immediately examined Blast, but she already knew it was far too late to save him; Blast was stung three or four times by Giant Wasps over thirty minutes ago! Florence sadly covered Blast up with a blanket. Poor Fawn dropped to her knees and covered her face in anguish. Balm knelt with Fawn to embrace her and let her cry. Fairy Florence sent another of the Healer Fairies to deliver the heartbreaking news to Queen Clarion, while the Hospital Staff Animal Fairy interviewed the doves, took their reports, told them what finally happened, then brought them back to Dove Nook.

*******************End Chapter 5*******************************************

33


	6. Chapter 6

Super Bonnie and Pixie Hollow Chapter six

Queen Clarion, all the Ministers and Modvault the Elder were together most of the morning, watching Bonnie and Yensid the Evil. Seeing Bonnie frightened of a caterpillar provided some amusing relief to a very busy morning, but the news from the Healer Fairy put Queen Clarion in a very sad mood. Clarion rose from her seat, with her face in her hands. Queen Clarion was the one who had sent Blast and Fawn on that dreadful mission in the first place, it was the only way to learn what Yensid the Evil was up to. Soon after rising from her seat, Clarion lowered her hands and faced everyone.

"Everyone rest for a while," Clarion weakly spoke. "I am going to follow my Healer Fairy to the Hospital."

Queen Clarion then vanished into a stream of pixie dust, and then floated over to the Hospital, alongside the Healer Fairy. When they arrived at the Hospital, Queen Clarion streamed through an open Hospital window and rematerialized in front of Fairy Florence's desk, much to her surprise.

"Fairy Florence, I wish to see Fawn and Blast please." Queen Clarion weakly asked.

Fairy Florence nodded, arose and escorted Queen Clarion toward the locked room where Blast's body was. They both entered, went to the bed, and then Fairy Florence removed the blanket from Blast. Queen Clarion's hands went to her mouth; she was greatly disturbed by the smelly, bloody stab wounds she saw. After a few more moments, Fairy Florence covered Blast, then escorted Clarion out of the room and relocked the door. Clarion looked at Fairy Florence with a sad, questioning gaze.

"It was hopeless Your Majesty." Florence answered. "He was stung four times by Giant Wasps and was pretty much dead when they arrived here. We can't keep his body here much longer, it is deteriorating quickly because of the wasp venom."

"Do what must be done Fairy Florence. Where is Fawn?"

Florence escorted Clarion to the next room, where Fawn and Balm were. They slowly walked in, to find Balm still holding Fawn. Fawn raised her eyes and watched Queen Clarion approach. Fawn still stared directly at Clarion, in deep anguish, while Clarion sat beside her. After a moment more, Fawn broke down in tears again. Clarion took hold of her Fairy, embraced her and let her Fairy cry some more, Clarion starting to cry a little also. Florence and Balm left the room, leaving Fawn and Clarion together.

"I'd fly backwards if I could, but that caterpillar was just awful." Bonnie sheepishly apologized to Vida and Silvermist. Bonnie was still rubbing her arms a bit, but gradually, Bonnie was regaining her composure.

"What happened Bonnie," Silvermist asked. "Why do caterpillars do that to you?"

"Really!" Vidia added, "That was a surprise and a half! Even Beck was stumped!"

"My mother once told me that I was badly frightened by caterpillars when I was very small. I guess it was how they crawl and move around and flex. I think one bit me one time. Anyway, that experience has always stuck in my mind. I never could shake it off. It seems to be the creepy-crawling and bending almost in half and the big eyeballs. Ick!"

Bonnie, Silvermist and Vidia continued down the path that leads to Tinker's Nook and Winter Woods. Fairies continued to fly by, waving hello. Some landed and talked for a while. A few even wanted Bonnie to show her Pink Energy Crystal power a little, which Bonnie happily did. In one instance, Bonnie helped Twire, the Scrap Metal talent Fairy, reclaim her metal ingredients from a foolish mistake made by Tinker Bell, a Tinker Fairy. Twire, rather cross, was carrying her metal back from Tinker's Nook, when she bumped into Silvermist, Vidia and Bonnie. After Twire greeted them, she started sharing her tale of woe.

"I don't believe Tinker Bell did that, Silvermist!" Twire finished with an annoyed tone and her fists on her hips. "She knows better than to mix copper, aluminum and lead together! You are close to her; what was she trying to prove?"

"Well," Silvermist answered, giggling and a little embarrassed, "maybe Tinker Bell was trying to invent a fancy machine thingy, or, or, or a fancy new Pixie Hollow metal?"

"Silvermist, the only thing she invented was a pile of slag!"

Vidia, upon hearing this, burst into laughter. Vidia knew that Tinker Bell could mess things up sometimes! Twire glared at Vidia, not enjoying this humor at all.

"Well, har, har, har! Thanks a lot Vidia! I suppose you can help with this mess?"

Vidia, still laughing, holding her tummy and gasping for air, pointed to Bonnie. "Bonnie can help you." Vidia gasped.

Twire turned to look at Bonnie, who was giggling herself. Twire had heard a little bit about Bonnie, that she had some kind of 'Pink' power, and was able to do things with it.

"Well Bonnie, I am in a real fix right now. Metal does not come easily here in Pixie Hollow. There is no way I can separate these metals out. Can you help with your 'Pink' power?"

"Yes I can Twire," Bonnie answered with a smile. "I was doing this same kind of thing before I was brought here. Show me the slag pile."

Twire brought Bonnie to the back of the wagon. In back was the slag pile, a tool chest, a collection of empty tiny glass jars and three empty pots. Each pot was used to contain one of the three metals Twire had mentioned. Bonnie now powered up with a small display of pink fire, and then she contained the slag pile, and the three pots, inside their own pink cauldrons. Next, Bonnie intensified the cauldron containing the slag pile, and then small pink lightning bolts reached into the three pot cauldrons. Bonnie's power kept pulsing through, and around, all the cauldrons and bolts as Bonnie separated the metals out of the slag. Soon the three pots were filled with their respective metals: copper, aluminum and lead. Bonnie had also found trace amounts of other metals in the slag pile, these were placed into some of the tiny glass jars. Eventually, a relieved and grateful Twire was on her way back to her shop.

The Council, and Modvault, were watching Bonnie through the three orbs while waiting for the Queen to return. The Council members were quite amused with what happened with Tinker Bell, pleased with the way Bonnie was able to help Twire and still smiled over Bonnie being afraid of a caterpillar!

Later on, while passing Winter Woods Pathway, Bonnie, Silvermist and Vidia felt a chilly blast of cold air blow by.

"Winter Woods." Silvermist commented. "The domain of the Winter Fairies. It is always cold there; full of snow and frost."

"Really?" Bonnie responded. "All the four seasons exist at the same time in Pixie Hollow? Well, it's not the Mainland I suppose."

"Bonnie is finally learning!" Vidia teased with a smile.

Suddenly, there was an alarm cry coming from somewhere in Winter Woods. Soon, a whole swarm of white haired Winter Fairies flew by, seemingly in a panic about something. There was more shouting and screaming in the distance, then a large swarm of Winter Sparrow men carrying pickaxes and shovels sped by in the opposite direction. Winter Fairies soon swarmed by, carrying an odd assortment of baskets, following the Sparrow men.

"What is going on?" Silvermist asked. "The Winter Fairies never did that before!"

"Maybe it is one of their weather drills." Vidia commented. "They practice often there."

"That was no drill!" Bonnie cried out in fear. "It was an avalanche!"

"A what?" Silvermist asked. "Bonnie, what's wrong?"

"Everything's wrong!" Bonnie cried. "Don't you see? All the Fairies were in a panic carrying shovels and baskets! That blast of wind was a shock wave made by an avalanche! Fairies might be in trouble!"

Bonnie ran back towards Winter Woods Pathway. Vidia and Silvermist stood there and stared at each other for a few moments, then Vidia suddenly frowned.

"I had better go check, in case she's right! Stay with Bonnie Silvermist! Go grab her and carry her!"

Silvermist and Vidia both took off. Vidia sped to where all the commotion was coming from while Silvermist caught up with Bonnie, picked her up from behind by the waist, then flew up the Winterwoods Pathway while carrying Bonnie. Soon, Vidia returned to Silvermist, dragging a frightened Winter Sparrow man by his arm. Everyone promptly landed on the Pathway.

"Thank the Second Star you are here Bonnie!" the Sparrow man cried out. "A hundred Fairies are trapped inside Permafrost Cave! A whole mountain of snow and ice slid down the mountain and blocked the entrance! They will all freeze and suffocate if we can't dig them out, and the snow is all wet and thick with ice!"

"You, Vidia and Silvermist carry me there as fast as you can!" Bonnie shouted back.

Everyone was airborne immediately. Silvermist held on to Bonnie's waist, while Vidia and the Sparrow man held Bonnie by her legs. All three carried Bonnie to the avalanche site, where a great many Fairies and Sparrow men were digging and carrying away the snow as fast as they could. It was a valiant, ongoing effort, but the snow was extremely thick and deep. The Fairies carried Bonnie up to the work party and set her down, but Bonnie did not know where the entrance was. She turned to the Sparrow man.

"Where is the entrance? Quick, have all the Fairies point it out to me, then everyone fly clear!"

Bonnie's Sparrow man quickly spread the word. Two Sparrow men remained behind to mark the entrance. Vidia dragged Silvermist back away from Bonnie. Bonnie now flared up, with the same terrifying pink fire as before, a bright pink contrast to the white snow. Bonnie extended her arms and hands in front of her, palms outward. Now, pink bolts erupted from Bonnie's wrists and hands. They resembled cotton puffs, but they had eerie pink pulsating glows and lightning like tails. A strong pulsing sound erupted in step with Bonnie firing rate; she was firing her bolts at about two a second. The bolts made a light slapping sound as they collided into the snow bank. Everyone just watched in disbelief, as the snow and ice began to literally vanish and retreat! Bonnie was digging out craters of snow about three feet wide and one foot deep. Two craters per second digging rate, with the snow just vanishing! 'How does Bonnie do it?' everyone wondered.

Bonnie was trying to dig a tunnel high enough and wide enough for two Fairies at a time to pass through, but the weight of the snow was too great to be supported. After three minutes of steady digging, the snow above collapsed down into Bonnie's tunnel. Bonnie continued firing for another minute, then suddenly stopped and dropped to her hands and knees.

"Bonnie are you okay?" Vidia called out, running to Bonnie and embracing her.

"I'm a little tired and hungry," Bonnie weakly answered. "I need the sun to help me, I'm cold."

The sky was overcast with dark heavy clouds, so Bonnie could not tap into the sun's energy as much as she normally could. She was using her body reserves to supply most of the energy needed for firing her bolts and to keep herself warm.

"Everyone help us!" Vidia cried out. "Bonnie needs a coat! Silvermist, take care of Bonnie! I am flying back to the Bakery to get her something to eat, then grab Iridessa and some Light talent Fairies!"

Silvermist nodded, then Vidia shot back to the Home Tree as fast as she could.

Some Winter Fairies soon arrived with two coats for Bonnie and Silvermist. Three Sparrow men brought lots of firewood and a small hot stove, to warm them up. The rest of the Winter Fairies started digging again, as fast as they could. Silvermist dressed herself and Bonnie up, and then helped Bonnie move closer to the stove. All three Winter Sparrow men kept the stove nice and hot for them. Eventually Vidia returned, carrying a platter of cherry/egg pancakes. Iridessa followed with four other Light Fairies, two of whom were carrying a large pitcher of nectar tea and some teacups.

"Oh no, is Bonnie okay?" Iridessa asked in her normal anxious tone. "We got to warm her up quickly! Be careful Silvermist! Don't pick her up too fast!"

"First, let's get Bonnie eating then get some sun on her." Vidia commanded.

Silvermist and Iridessa started feeding Bonnie, while the other four Light Fairies rose skyward, and then deflected some sun directly onto Bonnie. Vidia moved over to the stove and started warming herself up. Bonnie ate as many pancakes as she could, and drank some of the tea. It was almost an hour and a half before Bonnie was finally warmed up and charged up. Bonnie arose to her feet, with her fists clenched and stared at the snow bank with an angry, determined look.

"Thanks for the help, but now its time for me to get serious!" Bonnie commented while rolling up her coat sleeves. "Iridessa, I need all the sunlight you and your friends can hit me with! There's Fairies trapped in there and that avalanche just makes me mad!"

Vidia promptly flew to the hillside and sounded an alarm: "Bonnie is going to fire again, everyone get well out of the way!"

Iridessa rose to meet her fellow Light Fairies, and soon, they were all beaming sun energy directly at Bonnie. The Sparrow men and Silvermist moved away from Bonnie. Bonnie flared up again, more intensely than before, and then pink energy bolts, bigger, louder and five times as powerful, slammed into the snow bank, destroying the snow and ice without mercy, driving it back twice as fast as before, while cutting a tunnel twice as large. The snow bank did slide down twice more, but Bonnie just kept firing and pounding, the loud pulsing sounds echoing throughout Winter Woods. Bonnie eventually broke through to the cave entrance, widened the entrance itself by blasting out the solid rock walls, and then cleared a very large area of snow away from the front of the cave. All this was accomplished in seven minutes.

At this point, Bonnie stopped firing. Now, many of the Winter Fairies swarmed into the cave, to rescue their fellow Fairies. Iridessa and the other Light Fairies repositioned themselves to beam sunlight into the cave, to light their way out. Soon, all of the trapped Fairies were brought out of the cave and seated in the clearing. Some Fairies were injured, all were quite cold, but all were alive. The Light Fairies now bathed the rescued Fairies in lots of sunlight, in order to warm them up.

No one realized that Kyto and Yensid were watching nearby. Yensid the Evil had come along with Kyto today, carrying his control ball, and other tools, with him. Yensid was still tracking Bonnie. He knew that Bonnie was going to visit Winter Woods and Tinker's Nook today, so Yensid turned himself and Kyto snow white for camouflage. They made an undetected approach from the backside of Winter Woods, reaching the mountaintop above Permafrost Cave. After the Fairies entered the cave for their normal workday, Yensid waited until Bonnie was close by, and then signaled Kyto to start the avalanche. Yensid and Kyto then slinked away, then quietly moved around Winter Woods, to station themselves along Winter Woods Pathway. Yensid and Kyto quietly watched Bonnie perform the rescue operation and noted that Bonnie was powered by sunlight.

Bonnie, Silvermist and Vidia stayed at Winter Woods until everything was under control, and after lots of happy thanksgivings, pats on the back and hugs, Silvermist and Vidia picked Bonnie up and flew back toward the Winter Woods Pathway. They did not know that Yensid and Kyto were waiting for them there. As the three girls arrived over the Pathway, Yensid planted a thought into Bonnie's mind that she needed to make a comfort stop, over there near that white mound (actually Kyto) would be good. Vidia and Silvermist landed and let Bonnie walk a little way into the brush, to do her thing. Yensid kept Bonnie distracted with her 'duties', as Kyto slowly and silently crept very close to Bonnie.

"You know Vidia," Silvermist whispered, "I wonder what Hexagon is doing with all this information. I like Bonnie a whole lot, but we are really just spying on her."

"I know." Vidia answered. "I would like to know where-------."

Silvermist and Vidia were suddenly interrupted by a loud rushing sound in front of them, followed by a gurgling scream, then a cloud of grayish powder rising up into the air. Silvermist and Vidia immediately shot into the air, and saw an all white rider sitting on a white dragon, spraying Bonnie down again with a powder, while Bonnie was coughing and hacking-trying to breathe. Vidia instantly realized who that was.

"Silvermist, that is Kyto! He is spraying Bonnie with enchanted powder again!"

Silvermist and Vidia instantly attacked Kyto and Yensid. Vidia unlooped her Thistle-whip. Vidia flung her whip directly at Kyto's face while Silvermist tried to push Yensid the Evil off of Kyto. Kyto was stung by the whip but he casually blasted Vidia with powder, pushing her a good distance away. Silvermist tried to fight Yensid, but was also painfully pushed away by Yensid's wand. Vidia landed in a pile of snow and muddy slush, still saturated in enchanted powder and disgusting saliva while Silvermist landed in a snowpile. Kyto then turned back to Bonnie, who was still flat on the ground, trying to clear her lungs and struggling to breathe.

"Shall I give her a few more puffs, Yensid?" Kyto asked.

"Yes, but wait until Bonnie catches her breath a bit." Yensid the Evil replied.

"Shall we take her with us, the secret is out in any case."

"Yes, perhaps that is best. I can verify that she is now enslaved, and I can clean her off properly."

Kyto and Yensid stayed where they were, carefully puffing extra powder into Bonnie, while she was inhaling. After a while, Kyto gently picked up Bonnie with his mouth and held her while Yensid dismounted and made sure she was breathing and unhurt. Yensid remounted Kyto, and then Kyto took off and headed toward Torth Mountain.

Silvermist dug herself out, found Vidia and cleaned her up enough to fly. They both went after Kyto again, unfortunately, they arrived only in time to see Kyto flying away. Vidia poured on the power trying to pursue him, but it was of no use. Dejected, Vidia flew back to meet Silvermist, and then they both flew toward the Home Tree together, both of them bruised, filthy, and angry.

"I swear Vidia," Silvermist hissed, "I am going to get an explanation out of that Hexagon, if I have to drown it out of him at Havendish Stream! Kyto has captured Bonnie, and there's nothing we could have done to prevent it!"

"I'll help you Silvermist!" Vidia sharply answered. "I've got my Thistle-rope and my Thistle-whip! We will drag it out of him! Do you hear us, Hexagon?"

Most of the Council members were still in the Council Room, watching and listening to everything that happened so far. Mistress Winter had raced back to Winter Woods when she heard of the avalanche. Modvault and Hexagon were both there also, scanning the two spy-orbs and listening in to Silvermist's and Vidia's hairpiece orbs.

"Well, my middle apprentice, it appears that you have some explaining to do." Modvault said to Hexagon, with a wry smile and a pat on Hexagon's back. "I do not envy you right now. But now that Bonnie has been taken, there is no reason to keep the truth from them."

Hexagon just leaned against the table, elbows on the table and his chin in his fists. He sighed deeply and gave a slight smile himself.

"Master Modvault, what have I ever done to deserve this? Anyway, I can tell all I know, but even that is limited. Queen Clarion is still at the Hospital; what do I tell Vidia about poor Blast."

"They will know all soon enough. If Vidia presses, answer with the truth; he perished in service to Pixie Hollow. His courage, along with Fawn's, made the planting of both spy orbs possible. Without them, our conquest would have been certain."

"I shall go and await them at the Bakery." Hexagon replied while rising to his feet. "That way, I can have blueberry nectar and pumpkin pancakes for my last meal."

After bowing goodbye to the rather amused Council and Modvault, Hexagon flew down to the Bakery, where he ordered his snack. He sat down at a table and began to slowly eat and drink, waiting patiently for his meeting with Silvermist and Vidia. Upon their arrival at the Home Tree, Silvermist and Vidia spotted Hexagon from the air, landed, then stormed in anger right up to Hex's table and glared down at him, both with their arms folded. Hexagon sheepishly looked up and grinned at Silvermist and Vidia, rubbed his face in some embarrassment, and then he motioned for the Fairies to sit down with him. When Silvermist and Vidia finally did sit down, Hexagon began.

"The Council knows about Bonnie being taken, and Modvault the Elder has cleared me to answer your questions. We had to keep you in the dark, so that Yensid the Evil could not listen in through Bonnie."

The questions, answers and explanations went on for quite some time. The more Silvermist and Vidia learned about the situation they were part of, the more they calmed down. Eventually, Vidia recalled that her friend, Blast, had been missing these last few days. Hexagon told Vidia about the secret spy mission Queen Clarion had asked Blast and Fawn to perform, and how Blast had lost his life. When a horrified Vidia pressed further, Hexagon told her that Blast's body had to be buried quickly. Blast was buried in the cemetery a short while ago, among the 'Honored Dead', with Fawn, Queen Clarion, the Fast Flying talent Fairies and the Healing talent Fairies in attendance. Hexagon also collected Silvermist's hairpiece orb, explaining that it would be reissued to another Fast Flyer Fairy. The Fast Flyers, including Vidia, were to be reserved as messengers during the coming battle.

****************************End Chapt 6 ******************************************

39


	7. Chapter 7

Super Bonnie and Pixie Hollow Chapter seven

After arriving back at Torth Mountain, Yensid and Kyto brought Bonnie into Yensid's workshop. Yensid turned himself and Kyto back to their normal colors, laid Bonnie down on an empty bench and began to examine her once again. Bonnie was asleep, but breathing normally. Yensid now took one of his wands, and gently drew the excess powder out of Bonnie's lungs, along with some other debris. Afterwards, Yensid took up his control Ball, then performed the final tuning to capture Bonnie's mind completely. This time, Yensid was successful. Yensid's control Ball now showed all the proper indications, confirming that Bonnie was now his Fairy beauty robot. Yensid rubbed his hands with glee.

"When Bonnie awakens, her mind will be under my control now Kyto. She will awaken soon, and then we shall test her."

"Excellent." Kyto responded. "In order to celebrate our victory, I shall go report our progress to the Giant Wasps, then go hunt once more. They will want to know when the attack will begin."

"We must plan our strategy first, with the Wasp Envoys. We can assume that our surprise advantage has been lost, however all of the weaponry is vastly in our favor."

Yensid and Kyto still did not know of the interior spy-orb, tucked away in a small alcove inside the cave. As long as the spy-orb went undetected, Pixie Hollow would have a partial advantage, but that does not necessarily guarantee a victory.

"Yensid does not lie Queen Clarion, Ministers," Modvault said with a sigh. " Between Yensid's own power, Kyto's armor and fire, the great army of the Giant Wasps, plus Bonnie's Pink Energy Crystal power, it would seem that we may indeed face conquest, at the very least! We must play our own advantages very carefully."

"I cannot help but be saddened over how things have happened," Mistress Winter replied. This third day ends with Blast's death and Bonnie's capture, after she has saved lives from a hawk, then from that terrible snow slide. My investigations have revealed that it was not a natural occurrence, it was deliberately started, by Kyto most likely."

"In addition to that," Mistress Summer added, "Bonnie may have to be killed. Yensid promised that 'there will be no cure'. Fairy Modvault, have you been able to plan for that in your cure recipe?"

"Extra ingredients, some supplied by Queen Tiger Lilly, have been added and the lab tests show signs of hope," Modvault answered, "but we cannot know for sure."

"What have you to report from the Indian Village Viola?" Queen Clarion asked. Clarion was still a little sad over Blast's loss, however she could not help smiling a little, knowing that Viola and Flying Arrow were close.

"Your Majesty," Viola answered, "The Indians shall send twelve specially equipped Braves to fight with us. Flying Arrow's father will be the leader. The Indians often capture and dine on Giant Wasps. However, even with their special clothing, they are liable to be stung. They really should be given extra protection."

"The Indians capture Wasps, Viola?" Clarion asked. "How?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. They sweep very large, fine, hand held nets through the swarm, and catch many that way. Then they drown them and cook them with fruit. Queen Tiger Lilly has also granted permission for us to take refuge in their camp and territory if necessary, provided we respect Flying Arrow's mother as our superior."

"Well we can indeed help protect each Brave if we must." Minister Spring added, "The Sparrow men Army can hover behind each Brave, and kill any that escape their nets."

"Good idea, Spring! "Minister Winter responded. "The Braves can kill far more at one time than we can! We protect their backs while taking as many as we can also!"

"One problem with that." Hexagon added. "That means that the Braves and the Sparrow men need to stay out in the open. What happens when some Wasps make it into The Home Tree area? Fairies don't stand a chance against them one on one!"

"Not so fast young sparrow man!" Summer responded with a glare and folded arms. Mistress Summer knew a great deal about Giant Wasps-she had one for a pet years ago. "Who says we have to fight them one on one? Inside the Home Tree, and inside of branches and shrubs, they can't fly or maneuver well. Fairies can slip in between leaves twigs and branches very easily!"

"The Winter Fairies can help there also," Mistress Winter responded with a smile. "We can chill the air, or their bodies, enough to stop their wings!"

"Perfect!" Summer continued. "We trap or freeze them, their wings stop, then we Fairies can chop off one or both wings with pruning shears or large knives. Wasps cannot sting backwards. Once the Wasps are grounded, they are far more vulnerable. The Fairies can then safely kill them from above."

"Or," Vidia added with a smile, "trample and slice them up by using a herd of stampeding Sprinting Thistles!"

"Are you sure you could do something like that Vidia?" Queen Clarion asked, "Could you control such a stampede?"

"I've done that a few times in Needlepoint Meadow. I am confident I can do that here. If we decide to do these tactics, Hexagon can send me a signal, then Look Out Fairies!"

"Well," Queen Clarion continued, "that still leaves Kyto and Bonnie to deal with, and maybe Yensid as well. We know Kyto wants the Home Tree for its pixie dust. Myself, Modvault and the older Anti-sorcery talents will stand guard there."

"Actually, no Queen Clarion." Modvault answered. "It is I who must attempt the cure of Bonnie, or deliver the killing stroke. In addition, Yensid is greatly skilled himself. I shall take station with Polygon, Rhombus, Pentagon and Hexagon to oppose Yensid and Bonnie. I suspect that Yensid must stay close to Bonnie in order to control her. I shall send you Decagon, Nonagon, Octagon and Heptagon to help you combat Kyto."

"Maybe there is another way to stop Bonnie." Vidia commented. "While watching her rescue the Fairies at Winter Woods, Silvermist and I noticed that Bonnie power was greatly boosted when the Light talents beamed sunlight onto her. If the Light talents can STOP sunlight from reaching Bonnie, she will weaken more quickly. Bonnie will stop firing when she gets too weak."

"Yensid likely knows about Bonnie's needs too, Vidia." Queen Clarion replied. "How many Light Fairies could Bonnie kill before she weakens?"

"A lot of them. But still, if Iridessa and the others can pull this off, and Bonnie weakens to the point where she cannot fire, then Fairy Modvault can move in more easily."

Everyone stopped for a little while to think about Vidia's statement. Soon Modvault the Elder smiled.

"Vidia, you may have something there!" Modvault said with a grin. "Humans cannot see in the dark any better than we can and Bonnie cannot take aim if she cannot see her targets!"

Modvault stood there with a large smile on his face while he planned some strategy in his mind. He soon turned to look at Queen Clarion, with an obvious twinkle in his eye!

"Queen Clarion, could you have Viola summon Silvermist and Iridessa for me and bring them to my lair?" Modvault asked.

Back at Torth Mountain, Bonnie was fully awake now, under Yensid's total control and well cleaned up and cared for. Yensid understood that Bonnie needed cleaning and care, like any other human, and that by maintaining Bonnie, she would serve him for a long time to come. Bonnie was still dressed in her blue Fairy gown and looking as beautiful as ever, but she was now a robot. Bonnie's eyes just looked ahead with a blank stare, and her mouth was closed in silence. Bonnie's hands just drooped to her sides, waiting for the next command from Yensid. Kyto looked upon Bonnie with admiration, she was a lovely toy indeed!

"Does Bonnie not look splendid my friend?" Yensid asked. "A lovely weapon of such devastating power."

"Indeed," Kyto answered. "She would have made a worthy adversary for me, but this is better. Bonnie can still serve as a means for me to stay in fighting trim."

The Wasp Envoys were also looking at Bonnie with interest, but only as a tasty snack. Their mandibles were flexing, eager for a taste of human flesh. Yensid knew what they were thinking, so he moved and stood in between the Wasps and Bonnie.

"Remember our agreement," he reminded them. "The Fairies are yours as we agreed, however this one is mine. Her value to me goes far beyond food. Come, eat some more of that meat provided for you there, then let us make our final plans together."

The Wasp Envoys decided to oblige, and went to eat a little of what was provided. Soon however, another wasp arrived at the cave, noticed a brief flash of light in the cave and sounded an alarm. Everyone immediately turned, to see the wasp flying over the spy orb planted by Blast. The wasp took the orb in his mouth, then flew over to Yensid and gave it to him. Yensid suspected what it was, and after looking the orb over, he placed it in a small enchanted chest.

"What was that, Yensid?" Kyto asked.

"It appears to be a spying orb." Yensid answered. "Apparently Modvault the Elder has interest in our plans. No matter now. We lost the element of surprise when we captured Bonnie, but now we can make our final plans without fear. Wasp Envoys, please thank your friend for finding the orb for us. He has helped to ensure our success."

Pixie Hollow had just lost its final advantage. Hexagon soon discovered the sudden loss, to his horror, and then he reported it to the Council. Nothing more could be done now, however the second orb would provide early warning of the attack, provided they came that way. The Council made their own final battle plans and decisions, then separated to their own Sections to brief, instruct and prepare all of the Fairies in Pixie Hollow. Viola was sent to the Indian Village to report to Queen Tiger Lilly and to ask if her Braves could be ready at a moments notice. Modvault ordered Hexagon to remain with Queen Clarion until further notice, in order to keep watch with Clarion's orb. His new job was to watch the second spy orb and issue hairpiece orbs to the Fast Flyers; Windspray, Breeze, Glenda, Pollen, Airreanna, Petal, Meadow-whisp and Zypher. Hexagon would also issue the remaining hairpiece orbs to selected Scout Talents, as needed. During the battle, Hexagon would communicate Clarion's orders, collect information and help combat Kyto if necessary.

Silvermist and Iridessa were brought to Modvault's lair, as he requested. They both were quite impressed, and a little intimidated, with Modvault's lair. Here was the very nerve center of Pixie Hollow's defense against evil, dark, magic arts, located here since the very beginning of Pixie Hollow. Rows of various enchanted tools and weapons decorated the dark cave walls, along with lockers, bins, cupboards, and chests of every description. Work benches with padlocked vaults underneath, beakers, cauldrons, the Tiny Black Cauldron set, test tubes, crystal balls, charcoal braziers and barrels were tucked against other cave walls. Located in an adjacent room, Silvermist and Iridessa could just make out a large library. Old books and parchments, as well as the ancient History Books of Pixie Hollow, were kept there. These books dated back to the days of the first Anti-Sorcery talent Sparrow man, Archileus the Elder, who helped found Pixie Hollow. In the middle of the cave sat a large round wooden table and benches, all decorated with ornate carvings of flowers, plants and hawk talon carved legs. The table was placed next to a large fireplace, in which burned wood mixed with cherry-incense, to add fragrance to the air.

"Welcome, Iridessa and Silvermist, to my lair." Modvault the Elder began with a smile.

Modvault the Elder, Rhombus, and Pentagon all sat down at the great table together to listen to Iridessa and Silvermist and to ask them questions. Polygon soon brought some ginger tea and strawberry cakes for Silvermist and Iridessa to munch on. Decagon, along with the older Anti-Sorcery talents, were out training for combat against Kyto and helping Queen Clarion train also. After plenty of social conversation together, Modvault asked Iridessa and Silvermist what they saw of Bonnie' performance during the Winter Woods rescue.

"From what I saw Fairy Modvault, Vidia is right." Silvermist reported. "Bonnie did get far more powerful when the Light Fairies beamed sunlight onto her. I don't know if it can work in reverse. Bonnie was already way powerful when she tapped her own energy supply."

"I hope none of this sounds too silly." Iridessa added, a little embarrassed.

"Do not be embarrassed Iridessa," Modvault replied. "Give us all the information you can, no matter how silly it sounds. You and the Light Fairies are our teammates against Bonnie."

"How long was Bonnie able to fire her bolts without help?" Pentagon asked.

"Three minutes I think," Silvermist answered, "but she did some intense digging before the snow came down again. Bonnie fired for one minute more before she quit and fell down."

"How long was Bonnie down for, and how did she power up again?" Rhombus asked.

"Well," Iridessa answered, "We fed Bonnie with cherry pancakes and tea, as much as she could eat, and we kept her close to the stove for an hour and a half."

"Then Bonnie got up, looking a lot stronger and angry at the snow slide." Silvermist continued. "Bonnie sent Iridessa up to meet the other light Fairies, then they all hit Bonnie with extra sunlight, then Bonnie started blasting again. It was unreal how much power Bonnie unleashed."

"I was watching from the air." Iridessa continued. "Her bolts were bigger and louder and they crashed into the snow bank for another seven minutes! Bonnie destroyed enough snow to cover almost half of that mountain, then she blasted solid rock to widen the cave entrance!"

"After all that," Silvermist ended, "Bonnie wasn't even bothered or weakened!"

That description had all the Anti-Sorcery talent sparrow men sit quietly for a minute, thinking over what they just heard. Polygon then broke the silence.

"Master Modvault, I don't think even Queen Clarion herself could discharge all that power. This is when Bonnie is Fairy size. How powerful will she be when she returns to normal human size?"

"I imagine far more powerful yet, my young friend. Remember that our Pixie Dust Magic is far different than Bonnie's 'Pink Energy Crystal' based power."

"Master Modvault," Rhombus continued, "if Bonnie grows to normal human size, she will need her own gown and under things back. With your permission, I would like to test the cure on her garments, to see if they will return to their normal state."

"Yes, you four and Silvermist proceed with that, while I explain my plans to Iridessa privately. Thank you for your help Silvermist. My charges require your expertise with clothing now. As you can see, my young charges have no sense of fashion whatsoever!"

After Silvermist and Iridessa finished giggling, Silvermist and the others left. Iridessa stayed quiet for a few moments, then looked at Modvault.

"Fairy Modvault, Bonnie has been very nice and helpful to us. I heard rumors that we might have to kill her in order to save Pixie Hollow. Is there any way possible we can save Bonnie?"

"That is why you are here Iridessa. You and your Light Fairies are the key to saving Bonnie. She must be stopped first, then if she can be saved, she will be."

The rest of the day was spent preparing for the expected invasion by Yensid the Evil and Kyto. Everyone was busy in making preparations; establishing lookout posts, assigning positions, issuing extra pixie dust to everyone and making sure everyone understood what was expected of them. This was going to be a fight to the finish. Queen Clarion, assisted by Hexagon, would be in overall command.

Decagon, Nonagon, Octagon and Heptagon would focus on combating Kyto at the Home Tree. Queen Clarion and Hexagon would join them if they needed to.

The Healing talent Fairies relocated themselves, along with the entire hospital, to an Indian wigwam, under the care and supervision of Flying Arrow's mother. Injured Fairies would be cared for there and the wigwam could serve as a refuge base or last stand fortification.

The entire Sparrow man Army, led by Ministers Spring and Autumn, was issued extra blue pixie dust, because they would be engaging the Giant Wasp Army. The Indian Braves would be at their front, sweeping the sky with their large nets, netting and crushing as many Wasps as they possibly could, while being protected by the Sparrow man soldiers behind them.

Mistresses Winter and Summer would lead the Fairies in the close-in defense of the area around and within the Home Tree, taking advantage of the leaves, branches, shrubs, vines and other flora to handicap the Wasps. Light talent Fairies would blind the Wasps or the Winter talents would freeze them. The Fairies would not try to kill the Wasps in the air; all they needed to do was chop off at least one of their wings. Once the crippled Wasps fell to the ground, Vidia would use the Sprinting Thistles to destroy them. If any grounded Wasps tried to climb back up the trees and plants, the Fairies could safely kill them.

Modvault the Elder, Polygon, Rhombus and Pentagon, along with Iridessa and seven other selected Light talent Fairies, would intercept Bonnie and Yensid the Evil. This contest would determine if Bonnie could be saved, or if she needed to be killed.

Meanwhile, Viola was at the Indian Village, giving an up to date report to Queen Tiger Lilly inside her tepee. The flap was left open to allow the waning sunlight inside. The western sunset added a measure of beautiful relief to a meeting that Viola, Tiger Lilly, Flying Arrow and his parents really did not care for. Friends should speak of friendly things and smoke the peace pipe together, not talk of setbacks and the death of a brave Sparrow man warrior.

"That is where we are now Queen Tiger Lilly," Viola finished explaining. "Our preparations are being made and our warriors stand ready to fight to the end, but we can no longer learn of Yensid's evil plans for us. We cannot know when they will attack or how they will attack. All we have left is early warning while the enemy already approaches."

"Yes Viola, things like that may happen," Queen Tiger Lilly answered, "however, have no fear. Pixie Hollow shall be protected by the twelve Braves."

"To make the best use of the girl Bonnie's power," Flying Arrow's father added, "they should attack during daylight. Is it tomorrow? The next day? The day after?"

"We cannot know, Father." Viola answered. Because of her warm, long friendship with young Flying Arrow and his parents, Viola addressed them as 'Father' and 'Mother'. "We can send word only when we detect them coming."

"Father," Flying Arrow asked, "should I camp at Pixie Hollow with Viola and wait?"

"The second spy orb is far away enough to allow time for Flying Arrow to return here and the Braves to return to Pixie Hollow, if they can get ready quickly." Viola finished.

After thinking for a few moments, Father nodded. Queen Tiger Lilly also cave her consent.

"First, my little warrior," Mother commanded, "you and Viola shall come to our tepee, wash, eat well, and then see to your teeth!"

Viola and Flying Arrow promptly obeyed; you don't argue with Mother! Flying Arrow packed and equipped himself, to Father's satisfaction, then he and Viola returned to Pixie Hollow. Flying Arrow camped out next to the Home Tree entrance and Viola flew to the Council chamber.

By now, the Fairies of Pixie Hollow had completed all their preparations; preparations based on information gathered before the spy-orb planted inside Kyto's cave was discovered. There is no way to know now of any changes which might have been made. Right now, all everyone could do was stay on station, try to get a good night's sleep and wait. The remaining spy-orb, still watched by Hexagon, had a little night vision capability, so Hexagon would not be getting much sleep tonight. Viola was on station in the Council Chamber with Hexagon, ready to sound alerts to Queen Clarion and to the elder Anti-Sorcery talents stationed with her. Viola scanned the spy-orb for the first three hours after sunset, allowing Hexagon to get some rest.

********************************* End Chapter 7******************************************

44


	8. Chapter 8

Super Bonnie and Pixie Hollow Chapter eight

Yensid the Evil, Kyto and the Wasp Envoys had decided to launch their attack in the later morning, in order to take advantage of sunny skies today. Bonnie would be at her peak power level and the Wasps would be well warmed up, in order to do battle. Immediately at sunrise, the Giant Wasp Army awakened then began sunning themselves and flexing their wings for the journey to Pixie Hollow. It would take them about two hours to travel, so they needed to move out first. The Wasps carried all their extra remaining food with them during the flight. They would need to eat and rest for a little while at the staging area before the attack. Yensid and Kyto would meet them at the staging area, with more food and water, and a specially built cage for Yensid to travel in and fight from.

Hexagon was up for most of the night watching the Queen's spy-orb. It was a long night, but Viola did relieve him for another two hours or so at one hour past midnight. At one and a half hours after sun rise; Hexagon noticed what appeared to be a wisp of smoke in the spy-orb. A quick look with a close up view revealed that the Giant Wasp Army was on the move to their staging area. Hexagon instantly went to Viola.

"Viola hurry, wake up," Hexagon spoke up while shaking Viola awake, "come, look at the spy-orb, quickly!"

Viola rubbed her eyes, saw that Hexagon was excited, then jumped up to go look at the orb. They both clearly saw the Giant Wasp Army on the move toward their staging area. The Wasps were still far away from where the second spy-orb was planted, but they close enough to be seen. Without saying a word, Viola raced to awaken Queen Clarion and the Anti-Sorcery talents with her, then she raced to awaken Flying Arrow, who quickly dressed, then ran back to the Indian Village to get the Braves. Meanwhile, Hexagon awakened the Fast Flying talent Fairies through their hairpiece orbs: 'the Giant Wasp Army is moving, please pass the word around.' The Fast Flying talents, including Vidia, spread the word quickly. Vidia would not go get the Sprinting Thistles until Queen Clarion sent her, because Vidia's speed was needed in Pixie Hollow right now.

Soon, Queen Clarion arrived at the Council Chamber. She was dressed in battle dress, with her three powerful Fighting Wands on her belt. The senior Anti-Sorcery talents took station near the top of the Home Tree, looking out for Kyto. It was quite strange to see the normally well-groomed Clarion in plain war clothing, but this was no time for fashion statements!

"Situation, Hexagon." Queen Clarion briskly opened. She was in a very serious frame of mind now.

"The Giant Wasp Army is moving toward us, your Highness, as you can see here." Hexagon answered. "They are still some distance out, but I can't see what their plans are, or where they are going."

"Have you seen Bonnie, Yensid or Kyto yet?"

"No, not yet your Highness."

Queen Clarion made a small sigh, while sitting down on her Throne, folding her arms and staring at her orb with a stern gaze. Hexagon moved the orb closer to Clarion, and sat down beside it.

"Who is the closest Fast Flyer?" Clarion asked.

Hexagon worked the orb: "Airreanna, according to the orb."

"Command her to bring a Scout talent here, Hexagon."

Hexagon immediately transmitted the command to Airreanna, but he found himself unsettled by Queen Clarion's cross attitude. Well, why shouldn't she be cross? Queen Clarion loved all her Fairies here in Pixie Hollow. She wanted them all safe, happy and healthy. Instead, Queen Clarion has one dead Sparrow man, everyone else under deadly threat and she is about to send another Sparrow man on another potential suicide mission. After a few minutes, Airreanna and the Scout arrived. They both knelt before Queen Clarion.

"Thank you Airreanna. Please return to your post now." Clarion commanded. She then turned to the Scout Sparrow man, who cringed a little under Clarion's gaze. "Come and observe this orb, my Fairy. What you see is the Giant Wasp Army. Your mission is to scout and follow them. Hexagon will be in communication with you through a hairpiece orb."

Hexagon now issued an orb to the Scout. "Be careful on this mission Scout. Don't get too close to the Wasps, just follow them and watch. Watch out for Wasp scouts, they are the ones who killed Blast."

The Scout Sparrow man glanced once more at the orb and became angry himself; he had worked with Blast before. The Scout talent silently nodded, took his orb, bowed before his Queen, and then departed to perform his mission.

Modvault the Elder, Polygon, Rhombus, Pentagon, Iridessa and seven selected Light talent Fairies all gathered together at Modvault's lair, once the alert went out. Modvault the Elder had already explained to Iridessa and his crew what his tactics were in dealing with Bonnie and Yensid; Modvault and his crew would handicap, or stop, Yensid from controlling Bonnie and combat him while the Light Fairies enclosed Bonnie inside a shroud of total darkness. Bonnie would likely fire at the Light talents, so they would have to watch out. Once Bonnie was weakened enough, Modvault would go in and deliver the cure.

Everyone thoroughly understood what this conflict was all about. Everyone wanted to save Bonnie's life and turn her against the enemy. Pixie Hollow was at stake. The Anti-Sorcery talents began practicing simulated Sorcery Combat with Modvault the Elder, while taking turns helping Iridessa and the other Light talent Fairies practice their Darkness Curtain drill from the air. The Anti Sorcery talent served as a moving practice target, while 'firing back' at the Light Fairies with harmless light pulses. Everyone drilled and drilled and drilled until Modvault was satisfied. Everything went very well overall, unfortunately, poor Polygon collided into a tree while running around inside the Darkness Curtain, and received a painful bloody nose!

After the two-hour flight, the Giant Wasp Army arrived at the staging point from where they would begin the attack on Pixie Hollow. They were not far away. The staging point was located at the far end of Summer Glade. The Wasp Army landed, camped, then ate some food and rested in the sun, waiting for Yensid the Evil and Kyto to arrive. After another thirty minutes, Yensid and Kyto did arrive, bringing Bonnie along inside Yensid's special cage, and a great deal of extra food and water. Summer Glade also had small streams of water and some other small animals and insects for the Wasps to eat. The Wasps distributed all the remaining food and water and continued to rest and sun. The two Wasp Envoys, and two others, were assigned to carry Yensid's cage during the battle.

"Pixie Hollow is now before us Kyto." Yensid began. "Despite my long exile, not much has really changed. Soon, we both will have our revenge and desires."

"I was trapped in that cave for way too long Yensid." Kyto answered. "I have been waiting for this day to arrive, when I can dine on some Fairies and partake of pixie dust pleasures."

"We both will my friend. Afterwards, we shall rule Never land together and make certain everything is under our control."

"When do we attack?"

"Wait for the Wasps. They are not quite ready yet. The envoys will let us know when they begin to assemble their attack formations. The Wasp Envoys, along with two others, will carry my cage. You will be free to assault the Home Tree immediately, while I launch Bonnie against the food stocks and water pools near Havendish Stream."

The Scout talent Sparrow man stayed out of sight and closely watched the Wasp Army. There was some doubt about the direction from where the Wasps would attack from, but now that the entire Wasp Army was staging at Summer Glade, it appeared that the Wasps would attack directly from there. Staging at Summer Glade was an excellent plan. Summer Glade was the best place to rest and eat. It was also the best place to watch and control all the western routes, in case the Fairies tried to escape. The remaining escape routes were either over the sea or over the mountains, not the best places for Fairies to go. Besides, controlling Summer Glade handicapped the Fairies access to food. Realizing this, Queen Clarion had Hexagon command the Fast Flyers to spread the word: 'the Wasp Army will attack from Summer Glade, all posts re-gather there. Mistresses Summer and Winter, continue safeguarding the Home Tree as planned.'

Meanwhile, Flying Arrow and the twelve Braves arrived with their tools and protective suits, ready to do battle. Queen Clarion sent Viola out to them to brief Father where the Wasps were. Ministers Spring and Autumn then arrived with the entire Sparrow man Army. The Sparrow men hovered around and behind the Braves, while the Braves huddled around Father. Ministers Spring and Autumn flew closer to Father to converse a little with him. Father smiled and extended his open hands for the Ministers to land upon.

"My Braves are ready for battle Ministers. We shall sweep the sky and slay many, but remember, avoid flying in front of us. If your warriors are caught in the nets, they are doomed. Our nets have long handles, and we have extra handles to reach higher. Tease the Wasps down low within our reach, and keep them there."

"Agreed." Minister Autumn answered. "The Sparrow man Army will protect your backs and necks and we will also slay them all."

After some more conversation, Father had the Indian Braves arrange themselves in a forward line facing toward Summer Glade, then spread themselves about ten feet apart, to allow the Sparrow man Army space to maneuver behind and in between them. Next, the Braves knelt down among the tall grass and flowers to conceal themselves a little. Ministers Spring and Autumn also briefed their Army and warned their Sparrow men not to fly in front of the Braves.

It was about one hour before noon now, and the Giant Wasps were ready. They gathered themselves into their attack formations, and then began to buzz their wings together in unison. The musical din was actually pleasant to hear as it carried throughout Summer Glade, but that pleasant din was also a signal of impending doom for Pixie Hollow. This was the signal that Yensid and Kyto were waiting for. The Wasp Envoys, along with two others, flew over to Yensid's position, took hold of his cage and lifted off. Yensid the Evil then directed them to fly toward Havendish Stream. After they arrived at the selected area, Yensid landed, and then gently pushed Bonnie out of the cage. Turning to his Control Ball, Yensid planted a series of commands and targets into Bonnie's mind. Bonnie then calmly walked off, looking ahead with an empty blank stare, to do her evil master's bidding. Yensid remained behind for a while, in order to watch the show.

As Bonnie quietly walked toward her intended targets, the Fast Flyer Fairy Zypher was watching her. Zypher immediately transmitted Bonnie's location to Hexagon, who then sent the information to Modvault the Elder and his team. Queen Clarion ordered Zypher to 'remain, watch and report on Bonnie, until Modvault arrives. Make no attempt to stop her.' Bonnie walked on until she saw her first target, a small dam that kept the Goldfish Pool full. Bonnie quietly raised her hands forward, palms out, and then fired her pink bolts into the dam, shattering it instantly. The water poured out of the pool in a torrent, washing the helpless fish downstream. Zypher was horrified, but obeyed her Queen and did nothing. Bonnie walked further, scanning for her next targets. She found Pixie Hollow's main water cisterns, fired her bolts, and ruptured the cisterns open. More bolts tore the cisterns open further, and then tore the cisterns completely off the towers, sending them to the ground with a loud crash. Bonnie's third targets were a series of large woodsheds containing seeds. Bonnie's bolts turned them into ash piles with no effort at all. The next target was a large sunflower garden, which was promptly turned into a large dust garden. Yensid had planted Bonnie there to both destroy the food and water supplies and to serve as a ruse. 'With that much power attacking Pixie Hollow's food and water, the Sparrow men would have no choice but to try to stop her.' Yensid thought. Bonnie continued on, destroying all the food and water targets, plus other various targets, as she was commanded to.

Back at the far end of Summer Glade, Kyto waited for about twenty-five minutes to allow Yensid to deliver Bonnie to her attack points. Soon, Kyto heard the sound of Bonnie's bolts firing. Kyto now took to the air himself, along with the great Giant Wasp Army. There was no pretending here. This was a massive, all out frontal attack directly against Pixie Hollow. Kyto and the Giant Wasps raced across Summer Glade together, soon crashing headlong into the Indian Braves and the Sparrow man Army. The Indian Braves helping the Sparrow men surprised the attackers, but Kyto set two Braves on fire before he continued onwards to the top of the Home Tree. The badly burnt Braves fell to the ground and rolled the fire out, but the Braves were exposed to the attacking Wasps. Even so, the injured Braves still fought back as hard as they could. The Sparrow men assigned to the injured Braves angrily dove after those Wasps, crashing into them with a sword and shield fight that was terrible and brutal. The other Braves left standing were sweeping the air with their Wasp nets. The nets quickly filled with many trapped Wasps, then the Braves lowered the nets to the ground and crushed them all to death with their heavy shoes. The Braves emptied the nets, then waved them in the air some more, catching, then crushing, many more Giant Wasps. The Sparrow man Army attacked Wasps which tried to land on the Braves to sting them, or which tried to fly around or over the Braves. This net, sword and shield fight was also terrible and brutal. It would last for quite a long time.

Kyto had his own plans for the Home Tree and for Queen Clarion. If he could destroy Queen Clarion, the Fairies would be leaderless. Queen Clarion and any other Fairies there would make a tasty snack also. Kyto remembered the first time he and Yensid attacked Pixie Hollow, how delicious the roasted Fairies were to eat; he was looking forward to having that tasty treat once again today! Kyto would have to be careful though, because he did not want to damage the Home Tree. As Kyto drew near to the Home Tree and Council Chamber, the elder Anti-Sorcery talents surprised him with a vicious burst of power from their wands. Kyto was painfully knocked backwards and slammed to the ground with a loud thud. Kyto, being a Never land Dragon, was highly resistant to Pixie Dust Magic, but that magic shot really surprised him with its power. 'Well,' Kyto thought to himself, 'it seems I shall have a good fight after all. That is good.' Kyto now picked himself off the ground and went into the air again. Once he caught sight of the Anti Sorcery talents aiming at him, Kyto fired a blast of searing hot blue fire at them. The Talents were expecting that and threw up a magic shield, which stopped most of Kyto's fire. The Talents fired at Kyto once again, but only nicked Kyto's tail because he was flying and dancing around in the air. Kyto shot a fireball at the Talents, but missed. He was then slugged in the nose by another Pixie Dust blast. The battle between Kyto and the Anti-Sorcery talents went on and on, each side shooting and evading the other's attack. Neither Kyto or the Anti-Sorcery talents were able to gain a decisive advantage quite yet, but they both were trying very hard. In the meantime, Queen Clarion and Hexagon were terribly busy guiding the Fast Flyers in delivering battle orders and evacuating wounded Fairies to the Indian wigwam. The Healing talent Fairies were having a hard time trying to keep up with all the wounded Fairies coming in. Soon, the Indian people began to help care for the wounded Fairies in one-way or another.

Around the area of the Home Tree, the Fairies under Mistresses Winter and Summer were quite successful in defending the Home Tree so far. A large number of Wasps managed to evade the Sparrow man Army and tried to take the Home Tree, but the Fairies sliced off their wings, and then the Wasps were knocked to the ground. By not killing the Wasps, the Fairies could stay in the fight for a long time. Vidia had not been sent to get the Sprinting Thistles yet, so the Fairies killed the grounded Wasps themselves. So far, they were holding their own.

The Braves and the Sparrow man Army were still out front, engaging in horrible bloody combat, however some of the Sparrow men noticed how the Fairies were dealing with the Wasps. Many of the Sparrow men began to duplicate what the Fairies were doing, crippling and grounding the Wasps instead of killing them right away. The result was that the Sparrow men were able to stop more Wasps with less risk. Soon, the number of crippled Wasps rose to the point where the ground itself was becoming dangerous; the grounded Wasps were eating a few badly wounded Fairies and Sparrow men. Noticing this, Queen Clarion ordered Vidia to get the Sprinting Thistles, while the Fast Flyers continued rescuing as many wounded as they could.

Bonnie, under Yensid's control, was still pounding away at selected targets inside Pixie Hollow. In spite of all the terrible damage inflicted so far, Yensid was quite surprised over the fact that none of the Sparrow man Army was trying to stop him. He didn't know Zypher was still watching him, and guiding Modvault's team to his location. Suddenly, up in the sky, Iridessa and her Light talent Fairies swarmed out from behind a small cliff, and then enveloped Bonnie inside their Curtain of Darkness. Spinning and dancing together in a circle, the Light talents kept Bonnie concealed inside the Curtain, as she tried to walk out from inside it. Yensid sent his Wasps to attack the Fairies, but they were instantly shot down and killed by Modvault's younger Anti-Sorcery talents. Yensid instantly threw a shield around himself, directed Bonnie to fire at the Light talents above her, then fought back against Modvault and his team. Zypher, still obeying her Queen, flew away to join the other Fast Flyers.

"So, we meet again Modvault," Yensid cried out in mockery. "Do you hope to stand against my power with your foolish young apprentices opposing me?"

"What must be done shall be done, Evil One!" Modvault shouted back. "You shall not conquer Pixie Hollow!"

A severe sorcery battle continued between Yensid the Evil and Modvault the Elder and his team. Spells, lightning bolts, sorcery whips, magic tornados, along with anything else imaginable, shot back and forth between the Wizards, inflicting severe punishment back and forth. Modvault had planned for this however, and instructed his younger teammates to learn as much as they could during this fight. When it was time for Modvault to attempt to cure Bonnie, young Polygon, Rhombus and Pentagon would be fighting Yensid the Evil by themselves!

High up in the sky, Iridessa and her other Light talent Fairies were twirling, diving, climbing and banking together in unison. This airborne ballet was quite beautiful, but the Light Fairies were dancing and maneuvering for their lives! Yensid had programmed Bonnie to fire in the air in a random pattern with her bolts. Because of the Darkness Curtain enclosing Bonnie, Irridessa and the others could not see the pink bolts coming at them until almost too late. A moment's inattention would bring instant death. Because Bonnie was trapped in a mindless state, she could not devise any strategy to escape from the Darkness Curtain. Bonnie just kept repeating the same random pattern, allowing Iridessa to learn the pattern, and then guide her friends around the Darkness Curtain. Soon, the patterns of rising pink bolts became predictable enough for Iridessa and the others to master this death avoiding dance, while still keeping the Darkness Curtain deployed. If the Light talents could keep this up long enough, they might just succeed in wearing Bonnie down.

At the top of the Home Tree, the Council Chamber and Queen Clarion's home was destroyed by Kyto. Hexagon had just barely managed to carry the orb to a small enclave in the Home Tree and he and Clarion were both closely packed inside the enclave. Kyto had taken a good beating also, but he had tremendous fight left! Decagon, Nonagon, Octagon and Heptagon were fighting with all the experienced Anti-Sorcery fury they could muster, but now they were beginning to wear down. Nonagon received a dangerous, painful flame strike to his stomach. He collapsed to the ground, unable to fight further and was quickly snapped up and devoured by Kyto. Horrified by what she just saw, Queen Clarion decided the time had come to join the fight, so she had Hexagon communicate to everyone to continue as they were doing, the shut down the orb. Queen Clarion and Hexagon angrily raced out to combat Kyto, alongside the weary but valiant Decagon, Octagon and Heptagon. Things had gotten to the point where Pixie Hollow may have to be rebuilt again, provided the Fairies could defeat this invasion. The enraged Queen Clarion was firing the entire measure of Pixie Dust wrath she was capable of. She had sworn to die in battle before Pixie Hollow did, but Kyto was easily giving back as good as he received, so Queen Clarion just may die in battle after all.

The grounded Wasps were running around along the ground in frustration, looking for prey to kill. Since they could no longer fly, many tried to climb up the Home Tree to attack the Fairies again. Some did manage to climb fairly high, but found themselves either knocked back to the ground, or stabbed to death by the Fairies. As more and more Wasps were crippled, their leaders were able to form them into a large dangerous Wasp Army on the ground. Now, those Wasps would spread out and hunt down and kill any wounded Fairy that fell. A number of them did fall. The Fast Flyers kept on rescuing as many as possible, but they could not save all of them. This went on for a little while, but suddenly, there was a rumbling noise coming toward Pixie Hollow. The rumbling noise quickly grew louder. The grounded Wasps turned in the direction of the noise, to see a dark haired Fairy standing on top of two Sprinting Thistles, holding onto a rope, racing toward them. It was Vidia, guiding a large stampede of Sprinting Thistles, right toward the center of the grounded Wasps! The Wasps tried to flee in panic, but it was hopeless! The Sprinting Thistles crashed through the Wasp lines, chopping, slicing and crushing practically every Wasp on the ground in a few minutes! The Fairies in the Home Tree cheered at Vidia's arrival, then redoubled themselves to fight even harder, which they did, sending even more Wasps to the ground, where Vidia would quickly destroy them. Never in the history of Pixie Hollow has anyone seen a Fairy ride Sprinting Thistles like that! Vidia just kept the Sprinting Thistles running throughout the entire Home tree area and the front lines, leaving slaughtered Wasps in her wake.

Every Fairy in Pixie Hollow was engaged in this fight in one-way or another. Severe battle was raging on all three fronts, but there was still no guarantee of a victory yet. Would Pixie Hollow even exist after today? The one contest that would most decide this was the one being fought by Modvault the Elder's team. As Modvault and his younger team kept Yensid the Evil at bay, Iridessa and her friends kept Bonnie firing and firing, while still trapping her in the Curtain of Darkness. Both contests went on for what seemed like hours, but finally, the tide began to turn in favor of Pixie Hollow. In just two more minutes, Bonnie reached exhaustion point, stopped firing, and then collapsed to the ground, just like what happened at Winter Woods. Yensid the Evil tried planting more commands into Bonnie, however Bonnie could no longer respond. With Bonnie safely down, Iridessa and the other Light talent Fairies slowly descended toward her, keeping her inside the Curtain. Once the Light Fairies landed, they kept Bonnie wrapped inside the smaller Blanket of Darkness.

Yensid the Evil, now enraged over his loss, gave his full attention to combating Modvault the Elder and his team. Yensid the Evil is dreadfully powerful and what resulted was a terrible Death Bolt that collapsed Modvault's shield, then slammed directly into Pentagon and Polygon. Pentagon was killed instantly. Polygon was thrown far off to the side; he was badly injured but still alive.

Modvault and Rhombus, both furious, replied with an enchanted Flame Twister that sent Yensid diving for cover; the Flame Twister would kill anything it touched. Yensid returned with the enchanted Green Flash Whip, sending Modvault and Rhombus diving for cover!

Modvault now noticed Bonnie down. He shouted to Rhombus to continue the fight, wrapped himself in a protective shield and ran toward Bonnie to deliver the cure. Yensid tried to stop Modvault, but the angry Rhombus was fighting with a skill level beyond his years, really giving Yensid a terrible time. What really changed things in Rhombus' favor was the Light Fairy Rainbow's quick thinking! While Yensid was turned towards Rhombus, Rainbow lifted off, approached Yensid from behind, and then quickly wrapped his face in a Shroud of Darkness! Instantly, Rhombus rushed Yensid, tackling him, slammed him to the ground, then tore away Yensid's weapons. Some of the other Light Fairies, emboldened by Rainbow, now shot forward and grabbed up all of Yensid's weapons and the Control Ball, and then started throwing rocks at Yensid! Yensid fought back with the Electric Eel trick, but Rhombus was protected with the enchanted Flax and Pitch Robe. Rhombus is young but not stupid! It didn't take long for an angry Rhombus, and the Light Fairies, to deliver some painful violent punishment to Yensid the Evil. The battered Yensid was later thoroughly tied up to a tree by Rhombus and Rainbow.

Modvault had just finished delivering the cure to Bonnie, but he did not know if it would work. Most of the Fairies stood around them both, quietly watching and hoping. Glitter and Shimmer went to see what they could do for the injured Polygon, but nothing could be done for Pentagon; he was quite dead.

"Master Modvault, will Yensid's Ball do us any good?" Lumaretta asked, while handing him the Control Ball.

"No my Fairy," Modvault answered, "if the cure has worked, Bonnie shall be herself once more."

"Bonnie is going to be furious if she remembers anything," Iridessa commented with her hands to her mouth, "she is not one who enjoys being beaten."

After some laughter, Modvault turned to Rhombus; "Has Bonnie's original gown and under things returned to their normal size?"

"Yes Master Modvault, they have." Rhombus answered. "Normal size and well laundered."

Rhombus then pointed to Bonnie, who was still down, but now groaning a little.

"It appears that Bonnie will need to dress soon, Master. It is fortunate that we brought her clothes with us."

The cure was successful. Bonnie was now beginning to wake up and she was growing back to her normal size, her pretty blue Fairy dress tearing to shreds. Bonnie would be full human size very soon. Once Bonnie learned what she had done to Pixie Hollow while under Yensid's evil spell, there would be no stopping her.

Kyto had withdrawn from his attack of the Home Tree and flew to a nearby outcrop for a short rest. He knew that his victory would come soon. Although Kyto was quite bruised, his armor had protected him from the worst of what the Pixie Dust Magic had to offer. 'Even the mighty Queen Clarion was no match for me', Kyto arrogantly thought. 'They have all fought valiantly, but they must either flee or perish.' Kyto may be arrogant, but he does have the ability to do as he wishes. Kyto devoured two of the Anti-Sorcery talents so far: Nonagon, and more recently, Decagon. They were quite tasty, especially Decagon, who was on the chubby side. Fairy fat does add a little flavor. 'I shall rest for a little while longer, and then continue my attack. If the remaining Fairies have fled, very well. If not, they shall perish without mercy. I have already given them fair warning.'

Queen Clarion, Hexagon, Septagon and Octagon were back at the Home Tree, also taking some rest. The loss of Decagon and Nonagon was a real setback to them. They were Modvault's best students and his fellow teachers. Kyto had given Queen Clarion, Hexagon, Heptagon and Octagon a terrible warning before he retreated: "Abandon the Home Tree during my absence, and you shall live. If you dare remain upon my return, I shall dine on all of you without mercy, as you have left me imprisoned all those many years without mercy."

After Kyto had left, Queen Clarion and the others returned to the orb. Hexagon restarted it, then he gathered reports from the Fast Flyers: "Bonnie human inflicting terrible damage to food and water stores near Havendish Stream." "The four Ministers and their armies were holding their own against Giant Wasps, but battle still rages." "Vidia just arrived guiding her Thistle stampede and she has evened the odds greatly, raising morale." "Modvault team and Iridessa team now engaging Bonnie and Yensid." "Rescue operations continue; evacuating wounded Fairies to wigwam, Indian women helping care for wounded." "Sparrow man Army and Braves holding own, but Giant Wasps keep coming." So the reports went on and on, eventually driving Queen Clarion to the end of her patience.

"Wait, wait, stop Hexagon!" Queen Clarion cried out in anguish, while walking away from the others. "Is there no news of victory in all of Pixie Hollow? We have yet to face Kyto's final wrath!"

Queen Clarion had always been a loving and caring Queen, like Charity and Hope before her. Her outburst was a symptom of a deeper fear that Pixie Hollow may indeed come to its end today. Perhaps it may, but not before Clarion herself perishes first.

Hexagon continued scanning the orb, quietly collecting reports for a few minutes, and then suddenly he cried out in delight! Instantly, Heptagon and Octagon jumped toward the orb. Queen Clarion now quickly joined them, with her hands folded together, praying for a miracle.

"What, what, what, tell us Hexagon!" Heptagon cried out.

"Its Master Modvault!" Hexagon answered with excitement. "Bonnie now under control, successfully cured." "Yensid the Evil defeated, restrained by Rhombus and Rainbow." "Bonnie returning to normal human size; she is being fed, cared for and briefed by Iridessa Team." "Bonnie now close to normal size, angered by what has happened, powering up with help from Iridessa Team." "Bonnie now demanding to assist Pixie Hollow at once. Instructions?"

Queen Clarion instantly came to life with a fierce pixie dust twinkle in her eye.

"Octagon," Clarion commanded, "Go watch Kyto! Hexagon, transmit as follows! Modvault, join Iridessa Team. Leave Rhombus and Rainbow at present location to guard Yensid, kill him if he attempts to escape. Modvault / Iridessa Team, guide Bonnie to Wasp front, engage and destroy Wasps. Be ready to defend Home Tree from Kyto at moments notice."

The tide had now turned in favor of Pixie Hollow. Modvault, Iridessa and all the others were overjoyed that they won Bonnie back but there was no time to celebrate. Now that Bonnie had her old clothing back on, there were pockets to carry things in. After Modvault repeated Clarion's instructions to Bonnie, Bonnie quietly tucked him and the remaining Light Fairies into her chest pockets. Iridessa sat on Bonnie's left shoulder and hung on to Bonnie's collar, to talk with and guide her. Bonnie now ran toward Summer Glade with surprising speed, and once there, she engaged her Power, raised her shield and calmly ran into the Wasp swarm. Bonnie caught a total of ten of the dangerous wasps with her hands and crushed them all to death immediately. This had the effect of alerting the Wasp swarm to another danger. Seeing Bonnie's pink glow, the remaining massive swarm attacked Bonnie, allowing the Braves, Sparrow man Army, Home Tree Fairies and Vidia to kill off the stragglers and rest a while. The Wasps all attacked Bonnie; ready to sting her to death, however Bonnie had retuned her shield to decompose matter. As soon as the angry Wasps touched her shield, they disintegrated into puffs of dust and smoke. Swarms of Wasps met their fate at Bonnie's shield, making Bonnie resemble a pink, smokey campfire, much to the delight of the Braves and all the Fairies in Pixie Hollow. Modvault and the Light Fairies were safely inside Bonnie's shield, watching the massacre take place and cheering Bonnie on.

Bonnie didn't really enjoy killing the Wasps. She was killing them because she had to, just like the two hawks earlier. Bonnie had been told of the terrible damage she did while under Yensid's spell, which saddened her. Bonnie felt responsible for all that happened and she desperately wanted to settle the score with Yensid the Evil and a 'stupid dragon-lizard' named Kyto. She would soon get her chance.

************************** End Chapter 8******************************************

52


	9. Chapter 9

Super Bonnie and Pixie Hollow Chapter Nine

Octagon was safely nestled among some leaves and flowers, keeping a careful eye on Kyto. The scenery around him was quite beautiful, with all the fauna and flora showing their colors while dancing in the wind. Sadly, not very far away, lay the results of warfare: dead Fairies and Wasps, a slightly burnt Home Tree and all manner of shops and craft houses wrecked or burnt down. The cause of all that was far above, a selfish evil Dragon named Kyto, who never cared for anything but himself. Yensid the Evil was the same way. He will get what is coming to him eventually. Then, echoing from the outcrop was Kyto's battle cry. Octagon immediately transmitted the alarm to Hexagon, and then he shot back to the Home Tree as fast as he could. He arrived in time to prepare for the final battle alongside Hexagon, Heptagon and Queen Clarion. Hexagon had already relayed a distress signal to Modvault, but Bonnie was not able to immediately respond.

After Bonnie massacred every Wasp swarm, she suffered another dizzy spell and started to collapse. Fortunately, Bonnie was coherent enough to fall with her arms extended outward, stopping her forward fall. Remember, Modvault and the Light talent Fairies were still in Bonnie's chest pockets! Bonnie was able to land on her right side, and then settle onto her back. The Light talent Fairies, along with Modvault, received quite a scare! The Indian Braves rushed forward to help Bonnie. Father picked Bonnie up and ran toward the Home Tree, in order to get Bonnie into some shade. The other Braves shared their food and water with her. Vidia, seeing what happened, flew up to see if she could help. Modvault did a quick checkout of Bonnie and quickly learned she had not yet fully recovered from Yensid's enchanted powder. Vidia remembered that Fairy Florence had once given Bonnie a medication for this same condition, so Modvault sent her to the Indian wigwam to get Fairy Florence. Now that Kyto was threatening the Home Tree again, this was a really bad time for Bonnie to get sick! Vidia flew really, really fast!

The Sparrow man Army and the Home Tree Fairies teamed up to deal with the remaining Wasps. After a final bloody battle, the remnant of the Giant Wasp Army retreated across Summer Glade, back to their staging area. The Fairies and Sparrow men let them go. It was too dangerous to pursue them because a number of hawks were seen flying around. Also, Kyto had begun his second attack on the Home Tree. The four Ministers decided to try and help Queen Clarion and the others, so they rallied the Sparrow man Army and the Home Tree Fairies together, then they all flew up to do battle against Kyto. Modvault the Elder realized it was up to Iridessa and Fairy Florence to look after Bonnie now, so he asked three of the Light talent Fairies to help fly him to the top of the Home Tree. They did so. Modvault arrived in time to witness the savage battle raging against Kyto. Modvault flew the short distance to join his Sparrow men and everyone battled Kyto together. The Indian Braves could do nothing to help them, so they stayed to help any way they could. Unless Bonnie could recover soon, this fight against a fire breathing Never land Dragon was hopeless.

Kyto was having a lot of fun; this little fight was splendid! Little Fairies and Sparrow men were stabbing and poking him, when they could catch him! Kyto flew and maneuvered in the air, blowing the little annoying Fairies around with his wing beats. The Anti Sorcery talents and Queen Clarion were giving him a worse time, but Kyto shot back as good as he received. The occasional blast of terrible blue fire sent the little Things scurrying away in fear. Kyto could have ended this fight early on, but he didn't want to harm the Home Tree. Besides, why exterminate Fairies when they are such a delicious food source! Once they are driven from the Home Tree, they would still survive. New fairies would still arrive in Pixie Hollow and need pixie dust to birth them, but that was all right, plenty of pixie dust to go around, as long as Kyto controlled it. Kyto just kept flying, bobbing around, blowing Fairies away with his wings, sneaking back and forth, blasting the Anti-Sorcery talents with his fireballs after they occasionally struck him with their pathetic Pixie Dust Magic. Ho hum, such fun.

Kyto may have been having fun, but Queen Clarion and the Anti-Sorcery talents were really having a rotten time of it. The enchanted Pixie Dust Shields from their wands was giving them protection, but Kyto's fireballs were still singing and burning their clothes, and now starting to burn them. All the Fairies could see that Kyto was not really trying very hard, which made the Fairies hate him even more. Some Fairies were injured by Kyto's wings and could no longer fly. Most of the injured were just able to land in safety, however some had to be rescued as they fell. Fairy wings are very delicate things, most of them might heal, but some may not heal at all. Why is Kyto so cruel anyway! He seems to like crippling Fairies over killing them! Where is Bonnie? Is she all right? Does she even care about Fairies any more?

Suddenly, a loud, angry human voice thundered throughout the Home Tree area: _**"You stupid dragon-lizard, where are you, you big coward! Come and fight someone your own size, you lizard low-life, its payback time! Stay and watch my Fairies, this fight is just getting started! Fly with me my Fairies, and see Pixie Hollow avenged!"**_

Queen Clarion could not believe her ears! Bonnie spoke with excellent Fairy manners and with the same affection that Clarion would use herself! How was it possible that Bonnie could learn such a thing? Practically every Fairy in Pixie Hollow also heard that, and was very pleased by it. Even Minister Spring cracked a smile! Bonnie's voice was loud enough to catch Kyto's attention as well. Kyto was offended by that challenge, so he flew around to see who would dare speak to him that way. He just had time to notice a full size human Bonnie Rockwaller, terribly aflame with Pink Energy Crystal power, taking aim at him, before a terrible telekinetic laser burst blasted him backwards, crashing him into a rocky hillside a short distance away from Pixie Hollow! The Fairies began to cheer!

Kyto could have simply left the area of Pixie Hollow altogether and lived his life as he wished, but his arrogance would not allow that. Apparently this Bonnie human was cured from Yensid's influence and cured from his enchanted powder. Modvault's work no doubt. So the human girl is far more powerful now, is she? Well, Kyto can be far more powerful also! Kyto instantly shot into the air, with the power of wind itself coming from his wings and flew back to the Home Tree to battle and destroy! Bonnie saw his return from a distance, turned and ran out from the Home Tree area with all the speed she could muster. Once clear, Bonnie raced toward Winter Woods, literally vaulting over every path and garden in her way. Kyto saw her run, and thinking she was running from him, now began a screeching dive from high up, thinking that the sound would instill fear in Bonnie. Well, once Bonnie heard Kyto diving at her, she stopped in her tracks, spun around, aimed, and then fired another telekinetic laser burst, bashing Kyto right in the face! The force of that impact brought Kyto to a complete stop in midair. Kyto began to fall, out of control, toward the ground. Bonnie then continued running the short (for a human) remaining distance into Winter Woods, where she finally stood her ground, defiantly blazing bright pink against the white snow. 'Come and get me coward,' she seemed to be saying.

Kyto did manage to recover before hitting the ground. He now flapped his powerful wings and shot back into the air with the power of a rocket. He circled wide, but Bonnie was not hard to see, blazing bright pink against the snow the way she was. If that girl is insane, she will soon pay for it! Kyto circled in the air for a short time, priming his flame system for a full temperature burst. Focused properly, it could cut through steel! Kyto circled some more, slowly closing in on Bonnie, and inhaled deeply. Bonnie was able to hear Kyto inhale. Suspecting what was coming next, Bonnie fell to her knees, rolled onto her back, covered her face using her arms, pulled her knees to her chest, then deployed her shield around her, using all the power she could gather from the bright sun. Kyto hovered low, then unleashed his full temperature burst at Bonnie, a searing deep blue fire crashing right against Bonnie's shield. It was hot enough to vaporize all the snow around Bonnie for a thirty-yard radius around her. The fire was also hot enough to melt and heat up the frozen mud under Bonnie. After Kyto ran out of flame, he soared back into the air and circled overhead, confident that he had destroyed Bonnie. As large as full size humans were, even they could not survive a mighty blast like that! Kyto is a monster compared to Fairies, but compared to a human, Kyto is about the size of a very large horse.

The Fairies who were able, along with a few of the Braves, were watching this battle from a safe distance, at the edge of Winter Woods. They were able to plainly see the circle of exposed earth around where Bonnie was standing, but they could not see Bonnie! The Fairies kept straining to see if Bonnie would stand up. The seconds ticked by. Kyto was still circling overhead, carefully watching also. More seconds ticked by. Still nothing. A minute went by. Still nothing. The Fairies now began to moan in sorrow, it looked like Kyto had indeed won.

Kyto roared with arrogant laughter while still circling low. Not only did he succeed in killing Bonnie, but he also buried her deep in the mud! Soon, Kyto began to slowly head toward all the Fairies who were watching. Now it was time to show them who was boss! Suddenly, a telekinetic laser burst shot out from where Bonnie was. It wasn't as powerful as before, but it was an accurate shot right on Kyto's 'petunia', where there was no protection! Screeching in terrible pain, Kyto lurched upwards, violently flapping his wings at the same time, and launched himself almost up to the clouds! Kyto was still screeching in agonizing pain as he was racing around at high altitude, seemingly out of control, with a big wisp of smoke coming from his tail! The Fairies who were watching, were laughing so hard, they could no longer hover! The Braves also were laughing over the fact that Kyto had been given his due!

Bonnie however, was hurt by Kyto's blast. Her shield held against the flame, but the shield also placed Bonnie inside an oven. Bonnie's clothes were singed, and she had some first-degree burns on her arms, knees and stomach. Even her hair was burnt. The reason why Bonnie disappeared was that Kyto's fire had melted the permafrost beneath her. Bonnie sank into what became a warm mud bath, providing her with camouflage. Bonnie had just enough time to drag herself partway out of the mud bath and blast Kyto before he could reach the Fairies. Now that Kyto was out of the way, Bonnie pulled herself completely out from the mud, walked onto some fresh snow, sat down and began to soothe her painful burns. Bonnie also collected lots of clean snow with her power, melted it and drank a lot of water. Bonnie looked up to watch Kyto flying around, but she wasn't smiling. Bonnie knew that the next time Kyto attacked, he wouldn't be so careless. Bonnie also realized that Kyto was more dangerous then she thought. Bonnie rolled onto her stomach, wanting to soothe her arm and knee burns again and trying to plan another tactic.

Kyto stayed at high altitude until he was calm enough to think. His 'petunia' wound was not hurting as much now, because it was already starting to heal up. What was hurting a lot was Kyto's pride. He had just been badly humiliated in front of those Fairies, and that human girl was responsible. She will pay dearly for that! Kyto now began to descend towards Bonnie. He soon saw her lying in the snow on her stomach, apparently injured. Kyto slowly descended further, still watching Bonnie. Eventually, Kyto landed about twenty yards from Bonnie, and walked towards her. Now, the Fairies were not laughing, they were horrified. Bonnie was down on the ground, and there was nothing they could do for her. Neither could the Braves do anything. They had no fire protection at all and none of the proper weapons to fight with.

"You have fought well, Bonnie human." Kyto called out, as he walked closer, "Yensid the Evil was wise to try to capture you. You were truly a lovely thing of devastating power, but you must now pay for your insolence."

Bonnie just looked at him and responded: "Come and get me, coward." Unknown to Kyto, Bonnie was absorbing sunlight and realigning her powers.

"Yes, indeed I shall, however I will give you two choices on how you will die. You can die quickly by fire, or you can be devoured alive. I must make a dramatic example out of you, so that Pixie Hollow shall learn who is their master."

"The master of Pixie Hollow is Queen Clarion and her Fairies, coward."

"No longer my dear Bonnie. Now choose the manner of your death."

"I choose death by fire, coward, if you can indeed manage it!"

Without saying another word, Kyto crouched low, than began to inhale deeply. Instantly, Bonnie fired her telekinetic laser straight down Kyto's throat, deploying her shield at the same time. Bonnie's laser did exactly as she hoped, the laser shot straight toward one of Kyto's fuel bladders, rupturing it and exposing fuel to large lungs filling with fresh air. Kyto's throat exploded into a massive fireball from the inside out. Kyto reared backwards with a horrid screech, wildfire blazing out of his mouth and nostrils, and moved backwards for a short distance, still screeching from the pain inside his throat. Now furious, Kyto lunged forward and snapped Bonnie into his powerful jaws, however, they closed in around Bonnie's shield. Now that Kyto's mouth was wedged open, Bonnie fired another more powerful laser burst down Kyto's throat. This one ruptured a second fuel bladder, and tore into Kyto's chest and stomach. Kyto's belly burst like a huge overfilled balloon, blasting fire, and his own stomach parts, some yards away. Enraged, Kyto thrashed about for a little while, screeching and kicking like a horse, as he tried to crush Bonnie with his powerful jaws. Bonnie shield held however. Soon, Kyto collapsed to the snow covered ground, never to rise again. Bonnie kept herself wedged in Kyto's mouth for a little while longer, until she was certain Kyto was dead, and then she pushed the jaws open wider and jumped free.

Bonnie had fought the dreaded Kyto for Pixie Hollow and she had won. Bonnie watched Kyto's body smoke and burn for a short time, grateful for her victory, but still a little sad over all the death and destruction that happened today in Pixie Hollow. There was one last villain to punish, Yensid the Evil, who had enslaved her and made her destroy so much of Havendish Stream. Bonnie quietly walked toward the Fairies and Braves, as they all ran toward her. The Braves were the first to shout chants of victory, as Father and another Brave hoisted Bonnie on their shoulders. Fairies of every description were flying around Bonnie, Vidia, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa and her Team, Fawn, Tinker Bell, and almost every other Fairy who could still fly were hugging and kissing her cheeks with joy; who cared that Bonnie was still all muddy and dirty, it wasn't the first time! Back at the Home Tree Area, Queen Clarion and the Anti-Sorcery talents were hugging and dancing each other and with all the Fairies who were grounded now. The Fast Flyers had transmitted the battle, and the news of victory, back to Queen Clarion's orb. Pollen and Meadow-wisp, two of the Fast Flyers, brought the good news of victory to the Indian wigwam.

The Braves carried Bonnie all the way to the Home Tree. Once there, Bonnie sat down next to the Home Tree, and was hugged and kissed some more! After all that was done, all four of the Ministers, and Queen Clarion, floated over to Bonnie and expressed their gratitude to her. Queen Clarion floated over to Bonnie first. Every other Fairy soon went silent to listen.

"Well Bonnie, on behalf of all Pixie Hollow, I wish to thank you for what you have done for us. Kyto, long a deadly enemy of the Fairies shall never again slay and eat us, as he has done for eons, it seams."

"Fly with you Your Highness." Bonnie answered. "I was glad I was able to help. I would fly backwards if I could over all the damage I did to your water area, but I will help repair what I can."

Queen Clarion smiled at Bonnie for a moment, then decided to have some fun.

"Bonnie, every time I see you, you are all dusty and dirty! I shall have to speak to Rosetta about that, but for now, I shall have to clean you off myself!"

Queen Clarion now flared her Pixie Dust magic, and then threw a great many large puffs at Bonnie's face, hair, neck and clothing. The pixie dust saturated and covered Bonnie, tickling her as it cleaned her off, all over her body. Soon, Bonnie was cleaned up completely, up, down and all around, looking a great deal better! Now, the Ministers came closer to Bonnie, exchanged greetings with her and spoke with Bonnie for a while. Minister Spring was the last, but he spoke with Bonnie also, much more friendly than before. Soon, along came Modvault the Elder.

"Fly with you Bonnie," Modvault began, "I trust you have enjoyed your adventures in Pixie Hollow?"

"Fly with you Fairy Modvault. I enjoyed everything actually, except for when I was captured. I remember everything, but it was like I was trapped in a deep, dark cage inside my own mind, going along for the ride, while Yensid the Evil was steering me like a horse. Thank you for rescuing me out of that."

"You are much welcome. I had some doubt that it was possible, but all is well once again."

"Were you able to capture Yensid the Evil, Fairy Modvault?"

"Yes. Rhombus and Rainbow defeated him earlier this morning. After you destroyed the Wasps, Yensid was taken to my lair where he is being held. Tomorrow, he shall face justice before Queen Clarion and the Ministers."

Bonnie nodded, then looked around the Home Tree area. Most of the shops were all damaged or destroyed and much of the plant life was wrecked. The Braves had separated the dead Fairies from the dead Wasps and then moved them out of the immediate area.

Bonnie visited with the Fairies for a while longer, and then she was taken to the Indian Village. Bonnie met with and dined with Queen Tiger Lilly, then was given lodging for the night at the wigwam, with the Healing talents and the wounded Fairies. Before going to bed however, Bonnie did something quite strange. There was a small cliff overlooking the sea in the Indian Village. Bonnie had walked over to it along with young Flying Arrow, and faced out toward the west. Bonnie then powered up and fired her laser towards the western sky, pulsing it with a strange varied pattern. Far, far out over the western sky, there appeared very tiny pink starbursts, flashing with the same pattern Bonnie had fired with. Bonnie did this for almost two hours.

"Why did you do that Bonnie?" Flying Arrow asked.

"I am trying to call a friend of mine." Bonnie answered. "If he comes, he will be able to take me home."

Tomorrow, there would be a lot of sad work to do.

The next day, Bonnie was up at sunrise, having breakfast with Fairy Florence and the Healing talents. After breakfast, it was time to have some quality time with all the Fairies in the wigwam. After an hour's time, Viola arrived to summon Bonnie before Queen Clarion.

"Bonnie, Queen Clarion awaits."

Bonnie then turned toward Fairy Florence: "Fairy Florence, is there anything I could carry back to the Home Tree with me?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes Bonnie. Could you please carry this very large (for Fairies) chest back for me, please? Place it near the Hospital entrance. We will deal with it later."

Bonnie picked up the chest, placed it on her left shoulder, and carried it back to Pixie Hollow, having some conversation with Viola along the way. Viola was curious why Bonnie was working while answering a summons. Normally, that is not done in Pixie Hollow.

"It is good human manners to offer to help, Viola." Bonnie answered. "Queen Clarion is at the Home Tree, and the Hospital is on the way, so I will drop off the chest just before my summons."

Soon Viola and Bonnie arrived at the hospital door. Bonnie placed the chest at the door, and then followed Viola around to the area where Queen Clarion, the Ministers and many other Fairies were gathering. This area was normally where new Fairies arrived, however, because Kyto had destroyed the Council Chamber, this was the only area large enough to use now. Bonnie was not able to climb to the meeting area, so Queen Clarion had Terence and twenty Sparrow men pour pixie dust on Bonnie's robe, then lift her into her place alongside the other Fairies. Bonnie had to sit on a large branch, facing Clarion, the Ministers and most of the other Fairies. Bonnie smiled at Queen Clarion and began to greet her, but Rosetta raced up to Bonnie and motioned for her to be quiet for the moment. Rosetta then moved onto Bonnie's shoulder and sat down next to Bonnie's ear.

"I'll explain later darling." Rosetta whispered.

Minister Spring realized that Bonnie knew nothing about Pixie Hollow Court etiquette, so he had Viola, Rosetta, Iridessa, Vidia and Slivermist stand by case, which was a good thing! Soon, Modvault the Elder and the Anti-Sorcery talents arrived, escorted by a procession of Sparrow man soldiers. The Anti-Sorcery talents were carrying an enchanted cage, inside of which was Yensid the Evil. Bonnie, upon seeing him, flushed with anger and began to power up. Pink lightning bolts began flashing from her eyes and fingernails. Rosetta instantly pleaded for Bonnie to calm down, while Viola, Iridessa, Vidia and Slivermist raced forward in front of Bonnie's face, waving for her to do nothing. Not wanting to risk harming them, Bonnie inhaled deeply, then powered down, with her fists over her mouth. Even so, it was plain Bonnie was very angry. Bonnie soon realized that this was the Fairies version of a court trial, intended to dispense orderly justice.

Queen Clarion now arose, and called the Court to silence, with a tap of her staff in the floor. She then began, with obvious anger in her own voice. According to Court law, Clarion could not give any testimony against Yensid, although she desperately wanted to.

"Yensid the Evil, I am Queen Clarion, successor to the Queens Charity and Hope. You stand accused of multiple crimes against Pixie Hollow and of the murder of your fellow Fairies. In accordance with the ancient Trial Laws, of which you yourself are highly knowledgeable, you shall be allowed opportunity to defend your actions, answer your Court Accusers, and present Contra-Accusers in your favor. Mistress Summer shall now read the list of the Court Accusers."

"Queen Clarion," Mistress Summer began, "the Court Accusers are as follows: Modvault the Elder, who also represents the deceased witnesses Decagon, Nonagon and Pentagon. Hexagon. Rhombus, who also represents the injured witness Polygon. Rainbow. Iridessa. Vidia. Silvermist. Fawn, who also represents the deceased witness Blast. Bonnie.

"A point of objection, Queen Clarion." Yensid the Evil responded. "The human girl Bonnie is not of Pixie Hollow. She is a stranger and has no legal standing here."

"Objection is noted," Queen Clarion answered, "however the Court will reserve the option of addressing Bonnie if it deems necessary. Yensid shall have the same option. Who among us is the Contra-Accuser in favor in Yensid?"

No one spoke up to defend Yensid. The trial proceeded, as witness after witness testified on what they saw Yensid do or what happened as a result of his schemes. Yensid was left to himself to explain why he acted the way he did, years ago and over the last four days. Yensid was left to himself to explain why he felt it necessary to enlist Kyto and the Giant Wasps in a bloody attack on Pixie Hollow, costing the lives of so many Fairies once again. Yensid was left to himself to explain why he felt he must rule Pixie Hollow when the right was not his by law. In the end there was no excuse for what Yensid the Evil had done to Pixie Hollow. Queen Clarion had sworn to see that Queens Charity and Hope were avenged, so with the agreement of everyone present, Queen Clarion passed the death sentence on Yensid. The death sentence would be carried out immediately, at the far end of Summer Glade, and then Yensid's body would be discarded deep into the woods beyond. Never again would Yensid the Evil return to plague Pixie Hollow.

************************ End Chapter 9 ***************************************

58


	10. Chapter 10

Super Bonnie and Pixie Hollow Chapter ten

The day continued with cleaning up the mess of warfare. Minister Autumn flew to Bonnie and asked for her help in doing the next sad job.

"Fly with you Minister." Bonnie greeted with a smile.

"Fly with you Bonnie." Minister Autumn responded. "Bonnie, now that the war has been won, and Yensid has been dealt with, we must now bury our own Fairy dead. There are many, many Fairies to bury, so we need your help."

"Of course Minister, I will help in any way I can."

Minister Autumn led Bonnie to the Fairy cemetery and began to give instructions for the funeral ceremony. Bonnie used her powers to dig a large square trench in the cemetery, about six inches deep, so that all the dead could be placed in order quickly. Minister Spring had called the Fairies in Pixie Hollow together to wrap all the dead in shrouds made of large leaves and pixie glue, then carefully fly them to the large trench Bonnie had dug out. Some Fairies arranged the shrouds inside the trench while other Fairies marked the names and burial spot of each fallen Fairy. This entire sad ceremony took the remainder of the morning. After all the dead were placed in the trench, and the ceremony completed, Bonnie carefully filled the trench back up while everyone watched.

The next job was to clean up all the Wasp bodies. Some of the garden Fairies told Bonnie they had run out of plant fertilizer, so Bonnie used her power to quickly gather up the dead Wasps, and then she made them into piles of dry mineral fertilizer that the Garden Fairies could use. Bonnie also helped in Summer Glade in various ways here and there, allowing the Garden talent Fairies to quickly repair all the flowerbeds and food gardens.

Later on, Silvermist brought Bonnie to Havendish Stream, where Bonnie assisted the Water talent Fairies in repairing all the damage to the Stream and the little dams. Tinker Fairies later arrived to repair the water cisterns. Bonnie used lots of scrap metal from Twire's workshop to re-weld and reshape the cisterns, reform the towers, then weld the cisterns back onto the towers. The Tinker Fairies guided Bonnie with reforming all the water piping, allowing the Tinkers to reconnect all the plumbing by middle afternoon. Afterwards, Bonnie went to the nearest beach to distill fresh water, and then she carried the water back and filled the cisterns.

Later in the day, after everything important was finished, Bonnie returned to Winter Woods, where she turned Kyto's body into simple dust, letting the wind carry it away. A lot of work was accomplished today with Bonnie's help, and Pixie Hollow would soon regain its beauty. As evening approached, Bonnie returned to the Indian Village. After dinner, Bonnie again went to the small cliff, where she fired her strange, two-hour, signal pattern far away into the western sky.

Bonnie's signals did not go unnoticed. Bonnie was found to be missing from her room the morning after Kyto kidnapped her from London University. Several students reported they had seen some kind of horse size winged creature fly eastward from London that night, seemingly carrying a human figure. The London Police first dismissed those reports, writing them off as college student fantasy. As time went by however, it was becoming obvious that Bonnie was missing and could not be located. The London Police sent word back to the University of New Hampshire, asking them to send the well-known mutant hero, Officer Buffer, to see if he could help. It was Officer Buffer who had helped Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable rescue Bonnie and her mother from Professor Dementor and the late villain Gill. Bonnie had later chosen to attend UNH, where she majored in chemistry and was being mentored in the use of her power by Officer Buffer and his Board of Directors.

On the third day of Bonnie's adventure in Pixie Hollow, Officer Buffer flew to London University and began questioning the students who had turned in a report. Officer Buffer has a built in scanning system that can be used for lie detection. Once Officer Buffer learned that all the students were telling the truth, he reported those results to the London Police, then began to fly over the North Sea, trying to locate any signs of land in between England and the Netherlands. While Buffer was flying his patrols, the London Police made inquires of the Belgium and Netherlands Police to see if they could look out for Bonnie.

Bonnie was unable to fire a distress signal earlier because she had been reduced to Fairy size. Now that Bonnie was normal size, it was a simple matter for her to fire her distress signals. Officer Buffer was finally able to detect Bennie's signals last night, and now had a rough idea where to look. Tonight, Officer Buffer picked up Bonnie's signals and now he had a precise location of where Neverland was and was able to briefly study it from altitude. Tomorrow morning, Officer Buffer would return for Bonnie, and discover a few surprises!

The next early morning, Bonnie had breakfast with Father and Mother, then Bonnie went to the wigwam to begin helping the Healing talent Fairies return to Pixie Hollow. There was a lot of stuff to bring back, so it would be a busy morning. Just as Bonnie, Father, Mother and Fairy Florence had finished their plans; Bonnie heard an unmistakable rushing sound overhead. It was Officer Buffer, studying the island of Neverland. Bonnie instantly ran to a nearby open clearing, and then fired her telekinetic laser straight up into the sky, soon exploding another pink starburst. Buffer saw and heard it, then circled around again, while slowing down and losing altitude. Bonnie now fired a long duration laser burst straight up, and soon, everyone in the Indian Village was watching Officer Buffer descending toward Bonnie. Everyone was astounded, a flying white man which they had never seen before, wearing a very strange set of clothes, floating down from the sky! Officer Buffer landed and Bonnie rushed up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck with joy.

"Oh Jessie, thank God you found me! You wouldn't believe what has happened to me these last few days! Wait till you meet my new friends, you won't believe it!"

Fairy Florence watched for a brief time, then promptly rushed inside the wigwam to hide, praying that Bonnie did not bring another problem to Pixie Hollow. Fairy Florence also sent Balm back to Queen Clarion, to warn her about Buffer's arrival.

Buffer replied with some strange way of writing letters in the air. He didn't speak like normal people, but he was clearly happy to see Bonnie.

_(I am glad you are all right Bonnie---have you been here all this time?)_

"Yes. A big ugly dragon lizard brought me here! Would you believe it?"

_(No, but many London students do. They saw you fly away with some strange horse-size flying thing. I guess they were right.)_

Bonnie now brought Buffer closer to the Indians who were watching. She introduced Buffer to her Indian friends, who helped save Pixie Hollow. Bonnie's Indian friends were a little wary about this new stranger, he looked and dressed so differently, and had different powers than Bonnie. Father soon extended his hand. Buffer took Father's hand, and then nodded his head to Father.

"These are friends of mine Jessie. They have been very good to me here. This is 'Father' and his wife 'Mother'. Their son is named 'Flying Arrow'. These are the Braves who helped save Pixie Hollow from the Giant Wasps and Yensid the Evil. Inside that wigwam are the Healing talent Fairies, who are caring for the war injured. I know all this sounds crazy, but wait until you see them for yourself."

Bonnie walked inside the wigwam and asked Fairy Florence to come out and meet her strange human friend, but Fairy Florence was understandably hesitant to go out.

"Bonnie, I really don't think this is a good idea." Florence replied with her fists on her hips. She seemed a little displeased. "You were brought here against your will, by accident. Your friend came here deliberately, apparently led here by you."

"Yes Fairy Florence, he is a friend of my family." Bonnie politely but firmly answered. "He flew out from the Mainland to search for me. I called out for his help after I returned to normal size. That human is a hero in my Mainland, and his parents are important people to me. They all helped me greatly as I was trying to learn my powers. If I did not feel he could be trusted, I never would have called him here."

Fairy Florence was still quite wary, but Bonnie has proven herself kind and trustworthy. All right, give it a try. Fairy Florence went back out with Bonnie, in order to meet her strange friend, but Fairy Florence stayed a little behind Bonnie, just in case. As Bonnie and Fairy Florence drew near, Buffer looked at them, then his mouth opened in surprise. Buffer stared straight at Fairy Florence, amazed by her very existence!

"Yes Jessie," Bonnie quickly interrupted, with her arms folded. "You are seeing a living, breathing Fairy! Her name is Fairy Florence, and she is Pixie Hollow's Chief Healer. She has been very good and kind to me since I was brought here. All of the Fairies have been, and I was able to help save them from a terrible fate yesterday."

Buffer nodded an apparent greeting to Fairy Florence, and then he turned to face Father.

"Yes, Jessie." Father answered. "Bonnie speaks the truth. My people are the protectors of Neverland. We have lived alongside the Pixie Hollow Fairies for centuries. Come with me, see more Fairies, brave warriors who have been injured in battle."

Father brought Buffer to the wigwam, and then escorted Buffer inside. Bonnie and Fairy Florence followed them in. Buffer was astounded by what he saw. The Healing talents Fairies were flying about, attending the wounded Fairies and Sparrow men who fought the Giant Wasps. All turned to face Buffer, quite surprised by his visit. Buffer was equally surprised to see them. After a minute of studying the Fairies, Buffer greeted the Fairies in the only way he could. He deployed his powers to form a sign, but many of the Fairies were frightened by this sudden action.

_(Hello everyone, my name is Officer Buffer. I came from England to search for Bonnie)_

The Fairies can read of course, but they are not accustomed to human manners. Bonnie knew that Buffer was well intended with his greeting, but his normal human manners, good as they may be, were still offensive to the Fairies. Bonnie tugged Buffer's ear closer to her, then whispered that he should rephrase his greeting, out of respect to them. Bonnie instructed him what to say, and then Buffer signed a different greeting.

_(Fly with you everyone. My name is Buffer. I came from the Mainland to search for Bonnie, who belongs to my talent-kin.)_

"My Fairies," Bonnie explained further, "Buffer is a warrior from my Mainland. I fly with him often. As you can see, he is different from other humans and has special powers, just like I do. I would fly backwards if I could because of his poor manners, but this is the first time he has ever seen Fairies and the first time he has come to Neverland. He flew from far, far away to search for me. Buffer will not harm any of you."

Fairy Florence then flew up to Bonnie and Father, with a sigh of relief and a better attitude toward Buffer.

"Well Bonnie, that is much better. I am pleased that he did not get angry when you spoke to him. However, we do need to get everything, and everyone, back to Pixie Hollow. We must be careful with the injured though. Most need to move as little as possible."

"Don't worry Fairy Florence." Bonnie said with a smile. "Buffer can carry them in such a way that they wouldn't move, or even fall to the floor. Buffer's powers could carry this whole wigwam all at once, and the Fairies inside wouldn't even know it!"

"Come now Bonnie," Father replied, "that cannot be done. The wigwam is large and everything inside would move around or tumble as it sways back and forth. Fairies will be harmed further."

" Wait and see Father." Bonnie replied. She then turned toward Buffer. "Officer Buffer, these Fairies need your help. This whole wigwam must be carried back to Pixie Hollow with great care, so that none of the wounded move around."

"Bonnie," Fairy Florence responded, "are you sure about this?"

"Yes Fairy Florence. I have seen Buffer use his powers, and I trust him. Wait inside the wigwam and close the door. Do not come out until I call."

Bonnie, Father and Buffer stepped outside the wigwam, then Fairy Florence did as Bonnie instructed, locking the door from the inside. All the Fairies inside the wigwam were understandably curious as to how this would work, or frightened, but Fairy Florence had everyone land and keep careful watch over the bedridden Fairies. Bonnie walked a little distance toward Pixie Hollow, and then signaled Buffer to follow her. Buffer now powered up, encased the entire wigwam inside a black colored shield, then reversed gravity underneath the wigwam, causing it to rise evenly in the air on top of what appeared to be a shimmering blue/gray fountain. Once the wigwam was about ten feet off the ground, Buffer moved inside the fountain beneath it, locked his black shield to the fountain, and then walked towards Bonnie. Bonnie quietly turned, then walked toward Pixie Hollow. Buffer followed her while floating the wigwam above him.

During the trip, some of the Healing talent Fairies, including Fairy Florence, could not help peeking out of some very small holes in the wall. They saw themselves encased inside a black tinted bubble and moving above the ground at a human's walking pace. The Fairies just watched in complete silence, as their entire wigwam hospital moved along the path toward Pixie Hollow. Everyone and everything inside the wigwam was perfectly still. Even cups and pitchers of water stayed still, with not so much as a ripple inside them.

The amazing trip back to Pixie Hollow eventually ended with Bonnie leading Buffer over to the Home Tree. The Scout talent Fairies had seen Bonnie's approach earlier, and sent out a warning that a stranger, who seemed to be carrying an Indian wigwam, was following Bonnie. Queen Clarion, the Ministers, the Sparrow man Army and the remaining Anti-Sorcery talents were already marshaled together due to Balm's early warning. They immediately responded, fearful over what, or who, was following Bonnie. Everyone quickly surrounded Bonnie, wanting to know what was happening and who her friend was.

Bonnie asked Buffer to set the wigwam down close to the Home Tree, then walk away to that patch of flowers over there and wait, so as not to provoke the Fairies. Buffer complied, and then walked to Summer Glade to enjoy the flower scents. Some Scouts, Soldiers and three Anti-Sorceries followed in order to watch him.

"Fairy Florence, you can come out now." Bonnie called. "The Home Tree is right next to us."

Fairy Florence and the Healing talent Fairies did come out, to find themselves flying right next to the Home Tree. The Healing talent Fairies began transferring a few items into the Hospital, however the wigwam would need to stay in Pixie Hollow for a time due to the number of wounded Fairies and Sparrow men. Fairy Florence flew up to Queen Clarion and the Ministers then began a long explanation about what happened. Bonnie also explained what she did, who that stranger was, and why he was here. After thinking for a little while and realizing that the injured were safe, Queen Clarion moved closer to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, you have saved Pixie Hollow and no doubt you meant well with your friend, but in the future, please seek out our permission before bringing humans here. You must understand, dear, that humans have harmed Fairies in the past. It is important that we be careful."

"Your Majesty," Bonnie answered, "no human alive will ever threaten or harm you and get away with it! My friend Buffer will not stand for that either!"

"I am glad to hear that Bonnie. Well, now that he is here, I would like to meet him. Minister Autumn, would you please go and bring him here?"

"Let me go." Minister Spring offered. "I suppose I could be more open minded with humans in the future. I could start with him."

"All right Spring." Clarion answered with a smile. "Go ahead. Remember that this is his first time here, so he does not understand our manners yet."

Minister Spring flew out to the soldiers and scouts who were watching Buffer in Summer Glade. Buffer knew that he was being watched, but he remained among the flowers, studying them and enjoying the scents. He made no attempt to approach or greet them because it seemed best to follow Bonnie's lead here. Minister Spring told the scouts and soldiers to fly with him and bring Buffer to Queen Clarion. Buffer heard them approach. He stood to face them, and then signed the Fairy greeting he used earlier.

_(Fly with you everyone. My name is Buffer. I came from the Mainland to search for Bonnie, who belongs to my talent-kin.)_

"Fly with you Buffer." Minister Spring answered, surprised by Buffer's sign. "Queen Clarion wishes to have an audience with you. Fly with us back to the Home Tree please."

Buffer did not understand that 'fly with you' was a common greeting among Fairies, or that 'fly with us' simply meant 'come with us', so Buffer powered up, floated a few feet off the ground, folded his legs into a sitting position in the air and floated there. Minister Spring and all the other Sparrow men were very surprised to see a human floating above the ground. After a few shocked moments, Minister Spring began to fly back to the Home Tree. Buffer followed, floating beside Spring and matching his speed. The other Sparrow men quietly followed behind, in disbelief themselves. Well, Minister Spring did say 'fly with us', didn't he? Everyone flew, or floated, across Summer Glade, then flew up to the Home Tree, where a greatly surprised collection of Fairies, along with Clarion and the Ministers, watched them approach. Bonnie was giggling to herself, realizing that Buffer was taking the Fairy greeting literally. Buffer floated alongside Minister Spring up toward Queen Clarion, then stopped and hovered while Spring landed with the other Ministers and Modvault the Elder. The Sparrow man Army and the remaining Anti-Sorcery talents hovered over and around Buffer, just in case.

_(Fly with you Your Majesty, my name is Buffer. I came from the Mainland to search for Bonnie, who belongs to my talent-kin.)_

Queen Clarion was amazed, and a little frightened, by Buffer's strange appearance. This human is so different than Bonnie, and can fly as well. Fairy Florence told her that this 'Buffer' was Bonnie's friend and teacher, so maybe he is friendly, but his quiet demeanor and piercing gaze are quite discomforting. He must be dreadfully powerful.

"Fly with you Buffer." Clarion responded, with a hint of fear in her voice. "I am afraid I must ask this; are you able to use your voice?"

_(I do not have a voice as you do, Your Majesty. Making letters in the air is the only way I can talk to you. I assure you, I am not here to hurt anyone. I flew here to take Bonnie back to my Mainland, which is very far to the west)_

"Is that the Mainland called 'North America'?"

Buffer smiled, then responded _(Yes)_

Everyone stopped to think for a few moments, and then Minister Spring spoke to Queen Clarion with an idea he had just developed.

"Queen Clarion, perhaps Buffer can be of further service to Pixie Hollow. Our food stocks have been greatly diminished during the recent war. The Garden Fairies have reported the possibility of famine until next harvest. The Never land Great Wild Gardens, far to the south, bloom and harvest all year round. Normally, it would take weeks of dangerous travel to go there, but since Buffer can apparently fly long distances, perhaps he can help."

"What you ask for is dangerous, Spring." Minister Autumn responded. "Even for humans, there is danger from the giant Brown Deer and the Spotted Fang Cat. The Indians go there only in large heavily armed groups, when they dare go at all. We have already asked enough of them; two of the Braves are very sick, but they will soon recover."

"True Autumn, but the Indians cannot fly or carry a whole wigwam at once. Buffer said he came to carry Bonnie back to his Mainland, so he should be strong enough to carry a lot of food here. The only other choice is famine and possible starvation. I shall lead this mission, with Garden, Water and Animal talent Sparrow men to harvest."

"Just one minute Spring," Mistress Winter reacted with anger; "we have already lost far too many Sparrow men to the Giant Wasps! Right now, there are five Fairies for each Sparrow man, maybe more! Bonnie buried many, many of our finest talents and soldiers in that cemetery yesterday, and now you want to feed more of them to the Deer and Cats?"

"Five more of our Sparrow men died from their wounds in the Hospital this morning, Spring!" Mistress Summer angrily added. "You forget that the Fairies defended the Home Tree, with very, very few deaths!"

"Well that is a very good thing my Fairies!" Minister Spring retorted. "I would rather see myself and Sparrow men put at risk, than either one of you, or any of the Fairies! By the Second Star, that is what Sparrow men are for!"

"Oh, really now Spring?" Mistress Winter hotly replied. "You and Autumn are barely walking and moving right now because of your own battle wounds! Summer is also hurt a little, but not badly! I am the only Minister here who is unhurt and I know those Gardens as well as you do! I will not see any more Sparrow men lost to your ridiculous ego!"

"Enough, all of you!" Queen Clarion thundered with a potent display of her Pixie Dust power, which even surprised Buffer and Bonnie. "Enough squabbling! Yes, there is a dangerous food shortage here in Pixie Hollow, and if Buffer here is willing to help, wonderful! I decide now, about this dangerous mission and who goes on it!"

After a minute of angry silence, which none of the Ministers dared to interrupt, Queen Clarion turned to Modvault the Elder.

"Your opinion Modvault?" Clarion asked with a very serious tone of voice and still flaring with her own power.

"The Garden Fairies and the Ministers all speak the truth Queen Clarion. The Great Wild Gardens are our best hope now, and Buffer seems best suited to help us." Modvault now turned to face Buffer, and flew closer to him. "If you are able or willing to, Buffer, a great harvest must take place, with your assistance and protection."

Buffer glanced at Modvault and nodded. These little Fairies are strange perhaps, but they are people, and Buffer helps people. Buffer now landed on his feet, and then turned to Bonnie.

_(I will go on this mission Bonnie, but when I return, it will be time to leave. People are worried about you, and London University, along with the Police, will want an explanation for your absence)_

Bonnie nodded, fully understanding that this adventure of hers would not be easy to explain. In the meantime, Bonnie would help and visit with the Fairies some more. Rosetta, Silvermist, Vidia, Iridessa and now Fawn, plus a few of the Winter talents and Tinkers, flew up to Bonnie and began to ask her more questions about Buffer. Buffer moved closer to Bonnie, then both sat down at the base of the Home Tree, socializing with the Fairies and waiting for the Fairies to make their decisions and preparations for the coming mission, including bringing lots of extra pixie dust with them.

Mistress Winter would lead the mission to the Great Wild Gardens. Some thirty odd Fairies of various Nature talents would go along to help collect food into two great human baskets, both strapped to Buffer's waist. A third basket, strapped to Buffer's back, would carry all the Fairies comfortably, while Buffer flew to the Gardens, guided by Mistress Winter. Buffer would need to leave his normal backpack and headdress, along with his sword and scabbard, behind with Bonnie in order to carry everything.

It took a little time but eventually Buffer was all loaded up with baskets and Fairies, much to everyone's amusement. Bonnie could not help giggling over how 'cute' Buffer looked. Mistress Winter now flew to Buffer's collar and sat upon it with one leg inside the collar and one leg outside the collar. Winter then took hold of Buffer's ear. She gave a final wave to Queen Clarion, and then signaled Buffer to fly. Buffer powered up, wrapped everything, including himself, inside a black tinted, bird shaped bubble, then rose into the air with a hissing sound, rising vertically at an astonishing speed (for Fairies), with strange thin black lines emerging from his feet and hands. Buffer rose vertically for a short time to climb above the Pixie Hollow Valley, then leveled off into a steady climb, turning south toward the Great High Mountains. The Fairies were amazed with how fast and effortlessly Buffer could fly, and with how quiet the flight was. The Fairies didn't fully understand how Buffer's flight powers worked, but they did enjoy the ride and the view! The Great High Mountains kept getting closer and lower, as Buffer continued to fly towards them and over them. Soon, the very highest snow covered peak was passing below everyone as Buffer cleared the Mountains, then continued south over the lush, green colored Lowlands beneath. After another forty minutes, the Fairies could just see the Southern Sea far off in the distance. After another twenty minutes, the Great South River Delta was in sight, where the Great Wild Gardens were located. After another fifteen minutes, the black lines from Buffer's hands and feet vanished and Buffer began a slow gliding descent. Thirty minutes later, Buffer was hovering high over the beautiful Great Wild Gardens, where everyone could see the herds of giant Brown Deer and the Spotted Fang Cats below, mingling among other types of creatures, some of which could kill and eat Fairies with no effort at all.

Mistress Winter guided Buffer over to a selected spot, where wild fruits, nuts and vegetables grew abundantly. Buffer landed, removed all the baskets, then the Fairies went quickly to work using their talents to gather and fill up the baskets with everything they could find, and keep some small creatures at bay. Buffer floated above them, using his scanning, shield and gravity powers to protect the Fairies from the larger animals. The work went on for three frantic hours, as thirty Fairies flittered back and forth, and the two great baskets rapidly filled up. Occasionally, Winter had Buffer move the baskets to different spots, in order to harvest different foods and seeds from different places.

Eventually, both of the baskets were filled to the brim, and now thirty tired Fairies were ready to move back into their carry basket, strapped on Buffer's back, while Mistress Winter would return to Buffer's collar. Buffer handed next to the baskets with his shield up and told the Fairies that a Spotted Fang Cat was very close, very likely stalking them. The Fairies needed to fly up and enter his shield from above. Buffer kept his shield up while the Fairies entered from above and as he reattached the baskets to his waist. The Cat suddenly attacked Buffer, jumping in ambush from the grass, only to crash into Buffer's powerful shield. The Fairies were terrified to watch such a monstrous Cat hissing and growling in frustration as it tried to tear open Buffer's powerful shield.

Buffer was ready to lift off now, so he reversed gravity under the Cat and flung it many yards away. The Cat landed into the high grass so it was unhurt. The angry Cat returned, but by that time Buffer was rising in the air, beginning the return trip to Pixie Hollow. The return flight was along the very same route Buffer took before. In a little over two hours, Buffer was descending back into Pixie Hollow with two full baskets and thirty-one happy Fairies eager to tell of this great adventure.

Well, all adventures must eventually come to an end. This one is no exception. While Buffer was away, Bonnie was visiting and playing with the Fairies for the last time. Rosetta and some other Fairies were even redoing Bonnie's hair! Everyone was a little sad though, because they knew Bonnie would be leaving soon. Eventually, Buffer returned and after placing the full baskets by the Home Tree, Buffer collected his own equipment and put it all back on, giving him a formidable appearance. Buffer silently looked around Pixie Hollow for a little while, and then he turned to look at Bonnie.

_(Bonnie, I am sorry, but it is time to return home now)_

While Bonnie was waiting for Buffer to return, Balm had folded and packed Bonnie's Fairy style clothing into a leaf package. Now, Balm gave the package to Bonnie as a souvenir of her time in Pixie Hollow. Bonnie placed the leaf pack into one of her pockets, wiping some tears from her eyes. Balm flew forward and hugged Bonnie's cheek. Rosetta, Vidia, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, and many other Fairies did the same thing. Even the Ministers and Queen Clarion joined in. Everyone understood that Bonnie could not stay in Neverland forever, but while she was there, Bonnie had saved Neverland from a terrible fate. Neverland would continue to exist in peace and safety, and the Neverland Fairies would continue to bring the four seasons to the Mainland.

Bonnie, still crying a little, walked to Buffer. Buffer powered up, deployed his shield for flight, then Bonnie climbed inside it and held on.

Buffer slowly rose into the air for a few feet, then floated toward the Indian Village, followed by many Fairies, to say goodbye to them also. After the final wave goodbye from Bonnie and Buffer, Buffer went airborne, circled overhead one final time, then shot skyward heading west, leaving a vapor trail behind him, as the Fairies and Indians watched.

The first stop was London, to report to the London Police and the College Staff. During the return flight, Bonnie and Buffer worked on a plausible sounding explanation for her absence. Since Bonnie was seen being carried off by something that night by many witnesses, Bonnie reported that she was indeed carried away by what appeared to be a flying reptile of some kind. Bonnie was brought to a small Island, where the animal tried to eat her and feed her to its young. Bonnie used her powers to repel the creatures and get away, eventually reaching a Native village of friendly people. She stayed with the people for a few days, helping them with some local problems, and eventually grew strong enough to fire her distress signals. Officer Buffer found her and brought her back. The College and Police decided that the report made enough sense to be taken as genuine, although it did appear to Investigators that Bonnie and Officer Buffer were hiding something, which of course, they were. Oh, never mind! Bonnie Rockwaller was back safe and sound and that was all that mattered!

The College Professor who Bonnie aided told her that all her clothes and luggage had been sent to her home. Bonnie could telephone home and stay with some other students tonight, but Officer Buffer would end up reporting back to his home base from the London Police station and sleeping there!

The next morning, after everything was settled with the College and Police, and some more goodbyes shared, Buffer and Bonnie soon departed England, flying over the North Atlantic Ocean at Mach one, heading to Middleton, Bonnie's home. Betty Rockwaller was overjoyed to see her Bon-Bon safely back home again, but very soon demanded a major explanation of what had happened. Bonnie and Buffer repeated the same story that they used in London, but Betty knew they were hiding something. Bonnie would not get off so easily this time; even worse, Bonnie's two older sisters were there also!

"That story is not good enough for me young lady!" Betty harshly commented. "You don't raise three girls and fall for that nonsense!"

_(My own equipment can verify everything we saw, Mrs. Rockwaller. I am able to send you a DVD, after I report to my own parents and Board of Directors. In all honesty, the less that is known of that small island, the better)_

"Mom," Bonnie protested, "the truth is going to sound even crazier. That story we used earlier in England was at least scientifically plausible. Besides, I want to keep the existence of that Island secret too."

"Bonnie, I want to know what you have been doing while I have been worried sick!" Betty answered with a very determined glare into Bonnie's face. "Out with it, or else!"

Bonnie finally relented. Using the London story as an outline, Bonnie explained everything that happened to her, and what she did while at Pixie Hollow. Bonnie told the complete truth, but found herself the subject of much laughter from her mother and sisters. Poor Bonnie just sat there, kept telling her story, stopped to let the others laugh some more, then finished her story and waited for everyone to finish laughing at her. While Bonnie was telling her story, Buffer was again transmitting his mission status to his home base. When the story telling and laughter were finally finished, Betty patted Bonnie on the back.

"All right Bonnie," Betty remarked while still giggling and wiping her eyes, "go ahead and keep your little secret dear. My word, I could swear that you are studying way too hard at UNH. Make sure that you shower, change and collect your luggage before Buffer flies you back to school."

Bonnie took a nice warm shower and then walked to her room, changed, and then repacked her suitcases a little. Bonnie and Buffer had lunch with the Rockwallers, and then everyone went to the Middleton Mall for a couple of hours. In mid afternoon, Bonnie kissed her Mom and sisters goodbye and then Bonnie and Buffer took off and flew back to UNH; they would easily arrive in time for dinner. Bonnie and Buffer flew silently for a while, and then Bonnie spoke to Buffer.

"You know Jessie, as silly as Walt Disney Studios can be, I don't think even they could invent a story this crazy!"

Bonnie and Buffer shared a gentle laugh together, and then Bonnie laid her head down against Buffer's shoulder blade. Bonnie smiled as she remembered her souvenir Fairy dresses were still in her night robe, which was still inside one of her suitcases.

The End

61


End file.
